


I'm coming home to you.

by MerasaviaAnderson



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Femslash, Gay, LGBTQ Character, M/M, Slash
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-09-26 21:04:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 55,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9922061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerasaviaAnderson/pseuds/MerasaviaAnderson
Summary: •{Long ~ Gallavich ~ What if? ~ Some Slice of life!}Una storia alternativa che parte un po’ prima del finale della 3x12.Uno sviluppo diverso per Mickey Milkovich ed Ian Gallagher che, inutile ribadirlo, meritavano molte più gioie.“«’Fanculo, Gallagher.»Con il tempo, durante quegli anni trascorsi insieme, Ian comprese che quel “’Fanculo, Gallagher” era la cosa più simile ad un “Ti amo” che Mickey fosse capace di dire, così aveva imparato a farselo andare bene.Continuava a sorridere, forse in maniera anche un po’ inquietante, ma non gliene fregava più nulla di niente e nessuno … la sua vita andava a gonfie vele, si stava costruendo una famiglia e presto si sarebbe realizzato anche con la carriera, facendo il lavoro che aveva sempre desiderato.«13 dicembre.» sussurrò Mickey all’improvviso, dopo qualche istante di silenzio assoluto nella camera «Come data mi piace il 13 dicembre.»”





	1. Anno 2012: Dicembre.

ANNO 2012  
Dicembre

 

 

 

**22 Dicembre 2012.**

«Io lascio la città.» Ian era convinto delle sue parole, appoggiato allo stipite della porta, mentre Mickey rideva con quell’aria sfottente.  
Era passato da casa Milkovich a salutare Mandy e, alla fine, si era ritrovato a parlare proprio con la persona che voleva evitare come la peste.  
«Vai a qualche raduno di finocchi?» Mickey lo prese in giro, non prendendolo chiaramente sul serio.  
«Esercito.» lo interruppe, prima che potesse dire altro.  
«Ah … certo.» continuava a ridere, mentre beveva da una lattina di birra presa dal suo comodino «Non hai diciotto anni.»  
«Be’, ho trovato un modo per aggirare la cosa.»  
L’espressione di Mickey si fece seria, mentre continuava a guardarlo, aspettandosi da un momento all’altro che gli dicesse che stava scherzando.  
In entrambi i casi, Ian lo sapeva, Mickey gli avrebbe spaccato la faccia.  
«Dici sul serio? Ti stai arruolando?»  
Ian sorrise beffardo, guardandolo con quell’espressione da checca che Mickey avrebbe voluto solo prendere a pugni.  
«Vado domattina.»  
«È una mossa del cazzo, per quanto?»   
Mickey sentì la rabbia salirgli dentro, perché lo sapeva che Ian si sta arruolando solo per punirlo, per fargli del male, fingeva che non gli importasse, ma non era assolutamente vero.  
«Quattro anni … minimo.»  
_Quattro anni senza Ian Gallagher tra i piedi? Cazzo …_  
«Che aspetti? Che ti dica di non andare?» gli domandò, con un vuoto dentro il petto che si stava espandendo in tutto il corpo «Che ti correrò dietro come una puttana?»  
Mickey fece il giro del letto, cercando di dare le spalle ad Ian perché, per la prima volta dopo anni, sentiva le lacrime che pungevano sui suoi occhi.  
Cazzo, non ricordava che fosse così brutto.  
«Non sono venuto qui per te.» Ian lo disse serio e Mickey sentì qualcosa rompersi nel profondo della sua anima.  
Quella piccola Testa Rossa poteva essere davvero così cattivo? Riusciva davvero a mollarlo lì come se niente fosse mai accaduto?  
Ian meritava un futuro migliore del South Side, Mickey lo sapeva, non poteva incatenarlo lì con lui.  
Ma Mickey sapeva anche che, chiunque fosse andato via dal Ghetto, prima o poi il Ghetto lo avrebbe richiamato a sé.  
Il Rosso girò le spalle per andare via, mordendosi un labbro.  
Forse l’aveva sperato davvero, che Mickey gli dicesse di non andare.  
«Non farlo …» Mickey lo bloccò, ma la sua voce era spezzata, non era salda come avrebbe voluto, non mostrava neanche un briciolo di quella virilità e inquietudine che generalmente lo caratterizzava.  
«Non fare cosa?» Ian tornò a guardarlo e gli occhi di Mickey si fecero lucidi, il suo labbro inferiore iniziò a tremare.  
«Non …»   
Ci provò.  
Ci provò sul serio, ma lui con sentimenti e parole non ci sapeva fare. Non era mai riuscito ad esternare le sue emozioni, non era mai riuscito a dire ciò che voleva … perché gli era stato insegnato così: se ti innamori sei una checca.  
E lui, per quanto faticasse ad ammetterlo, si era fottutamente innamorato di Ian Gallagher.  
Scosse la testa e si morse il labbro, strofinandosi il naso per impedire alle lacrime di scendere e sedendosi sul letto, dando le spalle ad Ian che ancora lo guardava. Non voleva piangere davanti a lui, non voleva dimostrarsi fragile per com’era.   
Ian sorrise, fece uno strano ghigno e si voltò per lasciare la stanza, andando a cercare Mandy.  
«Non andare, cazzo!» urlò all’improvviso Mickey, non controllandosi minimamente mentre si alzava dal letto e gli andava addosso.  
Ian cercava di divincolarsi e partì il primo pugno, che lo colpì dritto sullo zigomo sinistro, il Rosso allora rispose piantandogli le unghie nel collo e tirandogli una dolorosa  ginocchiata allo stomaco.  
«Non arruolarti nel fottuto esercito, non rovinarti la cazzo di vita, resta in questo cazzo di quartiere di merda!» urlava Mickey, mentre entrambi si prendevano a cazzotti e avevano il volto sporco di sangue, come al loro solito «È questo quello che vuoi sentirti dire, eh?!»  
«Brutto figlio di puttana!» gli urlò Ian, non appena riuscì a scollarselo di dosso e spingerlo contro un mobile, immobilizzandogli le mani e piantandogli un ginocchio sul petto.  
Il pugno era pronto e Mickey rideva, con il labbro spaccato e i denti insanguinati … Ian lo trovò terribilmente sexy.  
«Avanti, stronzo …» rise Mickey, beffardo, certo che non l’avrebbe mai colpito.  
Ma Ian lo colpì, ed anche abbastanza violentemente.  
«Ma che cazzo …» borbottò, mentre Ian lo lasciava andare e lui si tastava lo zigomo dolorante. Ian rise di gusto, mentre Mickey gli saltava sulle spalle ridendo ed entrambi crollarono sul letto.  
Con un gesto repentino il giacchetto e la maglia di Mickey furono riversati sul pavimento, così come il giubbotto di Ian, che armeggiava con la cintura dei suoi pantaloni. Mickey rideva, guardandolo dall’alto mentre lo aiutava nell’azione.  
Talmente preso dalla foga del momento Ian posò un bacio sul sorriso smagliante di Mickey, che stava armeggiando con i suoi boxer, che già lasciavano intravedere un’erezione. Il Moro si sorprese per quel gesto, ma non fece troppe storie, anzi, non esitò neanche per un istante a togliergli l’ultimo indumento che aveva in dosso.  
Fortuna che Terry Milkovich non era in casa …  
Mickey non perse tempo a prendere tra le labbra il membro eretto di Ian, iniziando un lavoro di bocca che il Rosso pareva apprezzare notevolmente, visto che aveva iniziato a tirare animaleschi ansiti di piacere e la sua mano destra si era infiltrata tra i capelli scuri del ragazzo.  
Forse il giovane Milkovich non era molto bravo con le parole, ma quando voleva la lingua la sapeva usare … e anche troppo bene.  
Ian aveva iniziato ad inarcare la schiena, spingendo il suo bacino in avanti, mentre Mickey continuava quel lavoro così prestigioso che poche volte nella vita sarebbe riuscito a ricevere un pompino migliore di quello.  
Forse era Mickey a fargli quell’effetto così inebriante, sta di fatto che resse meno del previsto e gli venne in bocca, il Moro non esitò ad ingoiare, mentre Ian aveva iniziato a respirare affannosamente. Nel frattempo, sul suo volto era comparso un sorriso così ebete che se Mickey se ne fosse accorto era certo che l’avrebbe preso a cazzotti di nuovo.  
«Cazzo, Gallagher …» rise, pulendosi la bocca con il polso, mentre Ian sembrava essere entrato in uno stato di trance.  
Lo guardava.   
E lo trovava fottutamente bellissimo: con la sua pelle pallida, i capelli scuri e disordinati, il suo corpo così perfetto che sembrava fatto di marmo e, oh … _il suo culo._  
«Scusa, Ian, non-» era Mandy, bloccata sull’uscio della porta con un’espressione notevolmente sorpresa.  
Mickey balzò, spalancando gli occhi e cercando di coprirsi con il lenzuolo aggrovigliato sul letto, Ian scattò a sedere, iniziò a guardarla preoccupato, con gli occhi verdi quasi terrorizzati e le braccia a coprire le sue parti intime.  
«Cazzo, chiudetevi la porta, almeno …» borbottò la ragazza, chiudendo la porta con violenza.  
Se la visione di suo fratello e il suo migliore amico nudi nel letto non fosse stata così scioccante, avrebbe riso a crepapelle … in effetti sospettava che tra quei due ci fosse qualcosa da parecchio tempo.  
«Cazzo, Mandy! Mandy!» vide Mickey uscire dalla camera saltellando, mentre cercava di legarsi il vecchio lenzuolo sgualcito alla vita e aveva un’aria minacciosa «Cazzo, Mandy, fermati!»  
«Che c’è?» finse di essere seccata, ma in realtà cercava di trattenersi per non scoppiare a ridere.  
«Di’ una cazzo di parola su quello che hai visto a Terry o a qualcuno dei nostri fratelli e tu sei una fottuta donna morta.» la minacciò, tenendosi il lenzuolo con una mano e puntando l’indice dell’altra verso la sorella.  
«Non dirò niente a nessuno, rilassati, cazzo! E comunque Iggy e Colin hanno capito già tutto da tempo.»  
« Okay, ma se quello stronzo psicotico di nostro padre viene a sapere che ho ripreso con Ian tu ti ritrovi una pallottola in testa mentre dormi.» continuò a minacciarla, mentre Mandy roteava gli occhi annoiata.  
«Hai finito adesso?» borbottò «O dobbiamo fare il fottuto _Giurin Giurello_ con le dita come da piccoli?»  
Mandy sorrise interiormente, rimembrando ad uno dei pochi dolci ricordi della sua infanzia.  
Era cerca che Mickey l’avrebbe mandata a ‘fanculo, ma invece, a dispetto di tutte le previsioni, alzò il dito mignolo.  


La porta della camera di Mickey era stata chiusa con un mobile davanti, visto che finché il ragazzo aveva memoria quella fottuta porta non aveva mai avuto una fottuta chiave.  
Mickey era piegato sulla cassettiera contro cui Ian l’aveva precedentemente immobilizzato, la sua mano era intrecciata con quella di Ian su di essa, e potevano tranquillamente affermare che quella volta ci stavano andando giù molto, ma molto pesantemente.  
Ian era entrato dentro Mickey senza neanche prepararlo, cogliendolo di sorpresa e facendogli cacciare il più grande gemito della sua vita (Fortunatamente né Terry, né Svetlana, né i fratelli di Mickey erano ritornati e Mandy, non appena aveva capito che in quella casa non ci sarebbe stato silenzio, aveva deciso di andare a farsi una passeggiata).  
Strano, ma vero, Mickey amava il sesso in quel modo con Ian Gallagher, amava le sue spinte potenti e violente, che riuscivano a stuzzicare la sua fottuta prostata che a momenti gli sembrava di trovarsi nell’Elisio.  
Come se non bastasse, Ian – che già gli stava baciando e mordendo il collo in ogni punto – aveva deciso di iniziare a giocare con l’erezione del compagno.  
«Non vado da nessuna parte.» sussurrò maliziosamente Ian all’orecchio di Mickey, che non sembrava troppo impegnato ad ascoltarlo «Resto in questa fogna di quartiere con te.»  
Mickey venne per primo nella mano di Ian, seguito a ruota dal compagno. Fu un momento veloce ed intenso, in cui sembrarono sospirare l’uno il nome dell’altro.  
_Che cosa da checche.  
_ Si gettarono entrambi sfiniti sul letto, con dei sorrisi che andavano da un orecchio all’altro e i vestiti ancora ingarbugliati tra le lenzuola del letto sfatto o finiti in posti abbastanza improbabili della stanza. Mickey rise, quando s’accorse che i suoi pantaloni erano addirittura riusciti a finire nel suo bagno in camera.  
«Che c’è?» gli domandò Ian, ridendo a sua volta «Sei contento di avermi fatto cambiare idea?»  
«Cazzo, l’avresti fatto sul serio?» gli domandò, cercando di sembrare serio, ma non riuscendo a reprimere quel sorriso da ebete che gli era spuntato sul volto.  
_Il suo Ian Gallagher sarebbe rimasto lì con lui.  
_ Ian annuì silenziosamente, mentre Mickey alzava un braccio, fingendo di picchiarlo.  
«Peccato che qualcuno mi sia _corso dietro come una puttana_.» contestò il Rosso, citando la precedente affermazione di Mickey e guadagnandosi un doloroso e improvviso calcio nello stinco.  
«Ripetilo e la prossima volta ti rompo quel fottuto naso perfetto che ti ritrovi.»  
Ed Ian rise, chiedendosi come aveva potuto essere così stupido da pensare di poter resistere quattro anni senza le minacce di Mickey …  


**31 Dicembre 2012**

«Quindi tuo padre e i tuoi fratelli sono andati dai loro amici in Michigan e tu no?» chiese Ian, mentre sorseggiava una lattina di birra sulle scale del soggiorno.  
«Esatto.» fece Mickey, accartocciando la sua lattina vuota e gettandola in una delle due buste bianche, colme di altre birre non ancora aperte.  
«E per quale motivo?»  
«Perché teoricamente ora sono un uomo sposato e devo fare i doveri di marito, ma la puttana con il parassita nell’utero ha deciso di passarsi il Capodanno con le sue connazionali ed io e Mandy siamo rimasti soli come cani.»  
«Così avete pensato bene di venire a festeggiare il Capodanno qui?» concluse Ian, alzandosi dalla scala e dirigendosi in cucina. Mickey lo seguiva a ruota, portandosi dietro un delle due buste.  
«Sì, cazzo, che dovevamo fare? Abbiamo anche portato le birre, cosa cazzo volete di più dalla vita?» rise, mentre iniziava a riporre le lattine nel frigorifero.  
Ian, nel frattempo, aveva teso l’orecchio verso l’alto, riuscendo a percepire i gemiti di Lip e Mandy che, a quanto pare, si stavano dando da fare al piano di sopra.  
Ormai, nella famiglia Gallagher tutti erano venuti a sapere della relazione seria di Mickey ed Ian … Lì per lì ci erano rimasti un po’ tutti, ma poi Mickey li aveva minacciati che se quella voce si fosse sparsa in giro non si sarebbe fatto scrupoli a farli tacere con una pistola.  
Mentre Mickey sistemava le ultime birre nel frigo, dalla porta della cucina, era entrato Frank, carico di buste e con un cappellino in testa, borbottando qualcosa come _“No Frank Gallagher, no party”._   
Il vecchio Frank si era trasferito a casa di Sheila Jackson da un bel po’ di mesi e tornava a casa Gallagher solo quando aveva bisogno di qualcosa. Mickey chiese silenziosamente ad Ian cosa ci facesse lui lì, non gradendo particolarmente la presenza dell’uomo che doveva costantemente minacciare per non sbandierare il suo segreto ai quattro venti … d’altronde Frank li aveva già beccati a scopare una volta e Mickey temeva proprio che fremesse di spargere la voce per tutto il quartiere.  
Se l’avesse fatto, quella volta l’avrebbe ucciso veramente.  
A patto che Terry non uccidesse prima lui, ovviamente. Il padre dei Milkovich era stato chiaro con il figlio minore dopo che l’aveva beccato a letto con Ian: « _Un’altra frociaggine del genere e ti pianto una pallottola nel cazzo di cuore da checca che ti ritrovi._ »  
«Che cosa ci fai qui, Frank?» domandò Ian, mentre lui cercava qualcosa nella stanza.  
«Tranquilli … tranquilli!» borbottò, prendendo alcune vecchie lucine di Natale «Non starò certo qui a compiacere i miei amatissimi figli ingrati.»  
«Per fortuna.» commentò Ian.  
Mickey rideva, notando che Frank lo ignorava spudoratamente e metteva le lucine dentro una delle buste «Me ne torno da Sheila! Che è tutta sola ed apprezza la buona compagnia!»  
Nel frattempo entrò Fiona che, in tenuta impeccabile nel suo nuovo vestito da lavoro, sorrise spazientita alla vista del padre.  
«Mi auguro solo che non ci delizierai della tua presenza stasera, Frank.» aveva un sorriso sfottente, mentre posava la borsa e scansava Mickey ed Ian dal ripiano della cucina per prendere degli alimenti.  
«Non preoccupatevi!» esordì, con il suo solito fare teatrale mentre prendeva le buste e si drizzava il ridicolo cappellino sulla testa «Me ne stavo andando …»  
«E di’ a Carl di rientrare in casa, è nel giardino che esperimenta cose pericolose con delle cianfrusaglie!» lo raccomandò, prima che Frank potesse chiudere la porta alle sue spalle senza degnare nessuno né di uno sguardo, né di un saluto.  
Fiona si massaggiò gli occhi, apparentemente stanca, ma sembrava anche più serena del solito. Guardò Mickey, leggermente seccata.  
«E tu cosa ci fai qui?» gli domandò, mentre prendeva una pentola e armeggiava con qualcosa ai fornelli.  
«Io e Mandy abbiamo portato le birre.» la informò, indicandole la busta piena zeppa di lattine in soggiorno.   
Fiona sospirò.  
«Quindi vi siete autoinvitati?»   
«Vi abbiamo portato le nostre cazzo di birre e vi lamentate pure?»   
Fiona tirò un’occhiataccia ad Ian, che alzò le mani e mise un sorriso beffardo sul volto.  
«D’accordo, aiutate un po’ almeno … che ne so, fate una torta.» li rimbeccò Fiona, mentre porgeva loro tutti gli ingredienti necessari.  
«Che cazzo ne so di torte io?» si lamentò Mickey, leggendo un foglietto che Fiona gli aveva messo in mano, che probabilmente doveva essere la ricetta.  
«Vuoi restare a mangiare qui, sì o no?» continuò la donna, autoritaria «Ian ti aiuterà.»  
Mickey portò tutti gli ingredienti sul tavolo della cucina, sbuffando sonoramente e borbottando cose su “ _lavori da checche e donnicciole_ ”.  
Fiona sperò solo di non doversi pentire di aver commissionato la torta a quei due.  
Tre quarti d’ora dopo, Fiona, Lip e Veronica stavano cercando di preparare la cena, Debbie e Mandy armeggiavano con degli addobbi in soggiorno, mentre Kevin e Carl pensavano a come piazzare i vari fuori d’artificio in cortile. Il piccolo Liam guardava la TV indisturbato.  
Mickey ed Ian erano ancora alle prese con quella dannata torta, il Rosso metteva poco a poco la farina in un recipiente, in cui Mickey stava girando una strana crema con delle fruste elettriche … sul tavolo c’era il caos totale e i due erano sporchi di impasto praticamente ovunque.  
Mickey continuava a lamentarsi, urlando ad Ian che non doveva fare le cose in un certo modo e il Rosso, dal suo canto, faceva lo stesso.  
Ripresero a lavorare seriamente solo dopo essere stati ripresi da Debbie, visto che Mickey aveva pensato che puntare le fruste elettriche verso il culo di Ian sarebbe stata una buona idea. Il povero Gallagher si era ritrovato con i pantaloni sporchi ed una strana sensazione alle chiappe.  
Lip era certo che avrebbero fatto a botte entro lo scoccare dell’anno nuovo, anche se ormai mancavano solo poche ore.  
Kevin e Carl erano rientrati in casa e l’uomo non aveva perso alcuna occasione per scattare fotografie a chiunque: Veronica con la maglia sporca di sugo; Mickey che si lamentava; Mandy e Debbie sedute sulle scale a chiacchierare di “cose da donne”; Ian completamente sporco di crema per dolci; Fiona che guardava pensierosa la torta che Mickey e Ian avevano tentato di cucinare; Carl che faceva lo stupido con un accendigas; Liam che assaggiava furtivamente una delle tartine in cucina;  per quanto riguardava Kevin stesso … si fece un autoscatto con un ridicolo cappellino con la scritta “2013”.  
Per i Milkovich Capodanno significava mangiare pizza e bere birra sul loro vecchio divano, guardando qualche programma su qualche canale erotico, giusto per chiudere l’anno in bellezza.  
Quando tutti si sedettero a tavola per cenare, in mezzo a tutto quel casino, vestiti sporchi di cibo e mani terribilmente unte, i due Milkovich, per la prima volta, si sentirono avvolti da uno strano calore famigliare.   
Né Mickey, né Mandy l’avrebbero mai ammesso, ma, in fondo, quello strano calore gli piaceva.  


La mezzanotte sarebbe scoccata da lì a pochi minuti, tutti erano in giardino, con delle scintille in mano e pronti a far partire i fuochi d’artificio.  
Mickey ed Ian stavano seduti sulle scale sul retro, impegnati nella loro ultima limonata del 2012, erano successe tante cose in quell’anno … forse anche troppe, ma a nessuno dei due andava di passare un momento da fighette a ripercorrere il passato. Al momento, erano terribilmente impegnati l’uno sulle labbra dell’altro.  
Si baciavano con avidità, facendo intrecciare le loro lingue e accarezzandosi i corpi sotto le maglie e i giubbotti, Mickey maledisse la mani di Ian, che erano sempre fottutamente fredde come il ghiaccio.  
Dopo un po’ non gli importò più, visto che prese a carezzargli i capelli corti e si divertì a lasciare un succhiotto sul suo collo. Quando finalmente si decisero a scollarsi, Mickey tirò fuori dalla giacca una canna e un accendino, sorridendo.  
«Ultima canna del 2012?» propose, sventolandogliela davanti agli occhi mentre Ian la afferrava assieme all’accendino e se la portava alla bocca.  
Ridevano, raccontandosi qualcosa di stupido mentre si passavano la canna e bevevano una birra che avevano aperto precedentemente.  
Mickey stava facendo un lungo tiro alla sua sigaretta speciale quando i fuochi d’artificio iniziarono a squarciare il cielo e le urla felici dei Gallagher riempirono tutto il giardino, i due guardavano quelle meraviglie colorare il cielo notturno del South Side.  
«Ora ti poggerai sulla mia spalla come una dannata checca?» gli domandò Mickey, guardando con occhi di sfida il fidanzato che posava la birra sul gradino sopra di loro.  
«E perché no?» rise Ian, poggiando, per l’appunto, la testa sulla sua spalla e guardando i fuochi d’artificio infrangersi in mille colori ed effetti.  
Bellissimi. Colorati. Rumorosi.  
Stranamente Mickey non fece un commento di alcun tipo, né scansò Ian, anzi, rise di gusto con ancora la mezza canna in bocca e avvolse le spalle del Rosso con il suo braccio, tirandolo ancor di più verso di sé.  
Ian era felice, inspiegabilmente felice, nonostante Mickey fosse sposato con quella Svetlana, nonostante a breve gli sarebbe nato un moccioso che avrebbe dovuto mantenere, nonostante Terry Milkovich, nonostante non potessero ancora rivelarsi al mondo come avrebbe voluto.  
Sorrise, ispirando l’odore di tabacco e gomma da masticare di Mickey, mischiato a quello del sesso, che aveva fatto solo mezzora prima, rintanati nella vecchia camera di Frank.   
«Cazzo, Gallagher.» rise Mickey, continuando a guardare i fuori d’artificio nel cielo.  
«Che c’è?»   
«È da l’anno scorso che non scopiamo.»  
Ian rise alla sua battuta pessima, tirandogli un colpetto scherzoso sulla spalla.  
«Ci rifaremo stanotte.»   
«Ai suoi ordini, sergente!» lo burlò, continuando a ridere e i suoi occhi azzurri sembravano illuminarsi ogni qual volta che incrociava il volto di Ian.  
Purtroppo Veronica doveva ficcare il naso per vedere che fine avessero fatto, visto che voleva che tutti prendessero parte ai festeggiamenti; quando raggiunsero gli altri a quanto pare Kevin e Fiona erano già ubriachi e cantavano abbracciati una canzone, stonando ogni singola nota.  
Debbie stava condividendo con Mandy la sua prima birra, tutta esaltata e sorridente, mentre giocava con il piccolo Liam.  
Carl insisteva per bere un sorso di vodka, che Lip stava tracannando direttamente dalla bottiglia.  
Mickey guardò Ian e avrebbe voluto solo prendere a pugni il suo cazzo di cuore quando questo perse un battito. Mickey non sapeva nulla di quelle cose che le checche chiamavano “amore”, né in vita sua aveva mai desiderato di innamorarsi o altre stronzate simili.  
Eppure, con lo scoccare del nuovo anno s’accorse di essere completamente fuso per Ian Gallagher.  
Oh, quel fottuto ragazzino l’avrebbe messo nei guai con il mondo intero.  
Eppure, per la prima volta, a Mickey Milkovich non importò.  
C’era solo Ian, che rideva mezzo sbronzo al suo fianco mentre cercava di convincerlo a ballare.   
Solo Ian che rideva.  
E il suo fottuto cuore continuava a perdere battiti.  
E i suoi dannati occhi cristallini si illuminavano ogni cazzo di volta che incrociavano i suoi smeraldi.  
Mickey Milkovich, sputo di galera del South Side, quella notte era ufficialmente diventato una fottuta checca.  
  



	2. Anno 2013: Dicembre.

ANNO 2013  
Dicembre

 

 

 

**4 Dicembre 2013.**

«Potremmo … che ne so, tagliargli la gola, e gettarlo in un cazzo di fiume con un mattone legato al collo!» propose Mickey, seduto sul suo letto mentre rifletteva con la testa tra le mani.  
«Per quanto mi piacerebbe, non possiamo ucciderlo, Mick.» scosse la testa Ian, sospirando per l’ennesima folle proposta del fidanzato.  
Terry Milkovich era stato arrestato alcuni mesi prima della nascita di Yevgeny, il figlio di Mickey. Anche Svetlana ormai era al corrente della relazione del marito con Ian e, dalla nascita del bimbo, il Rosso si era praticamente trasferito in casa Milkovich.  
A Svetlana andava anche bene, visto che aiutava parecchio sia con Yevgeny, che in casa … riusciva persino a convincere Mickey a prendersi cura del piccolo, che ormai si era fatto andare bene l’idea di essere genitore.  
Si stava anche, più o meno, affezionando a quel moccioso. Riusciva quasi amarlo, quando stava tra le braccia di Ian.  
Svetlana li aveva informati che il giorno dopo avrebbero battezzato Yevgeny nella chiesa ortodossa del quartiere e Terry Milkovich sarebbe uscito di prigione proprio quel giorno, per non perdersi la grande festa che avrebbero fatto all’Alibi in onore del piccolo.  
Il motivo per cui una _succhia-cazzi_ che molto probabilmente neanche ci credeva, in Dio, avesse dovuto battezzare suo figlio Mickey proprio non lo comprendeva.  
Lui, poi, non aveva neanche avuto voce in capitolo su quell’argomento.  
Il suo problema principale adesso era che entro ventiquattro ore suo padre sarebbe stato fuori dalla gattabuia, quando ormai sia nella famiglia Milkovich che in quella dei Gallagher la sua relazione con Ian era praticamente ufficializzata.   
Si poteva dire che, ormai, Ian vivesse a casa Milkovich. Il Rosso stava frequentando l’ultimo anno di liceo assieme a Mandy e appena usciti da scuola filavano dritti verso la casa della ragazza.   
Quella situazione, con Terry, sarebbe stata un bel problema.  
«Senti, io non lo voglio tra le palle, okay?» si lamentò Mickey, guardando Ian negli occhi verdi «Con lui in giro sarei costretto a scoparmi Svetlana, ti rendi conto?»  
«Non è che forse ti piace quello che stiamo costruendo, io e te …» sorrise maliziosamente, leggendo la verità negli occhi di Mickey.  
«Chiudi quella cazzo di bocca e pensa piuttosto come possiamo liberarci di quello stronzo.» lo azzittì, diventando rosso fino alla punta delle orecchie.  
_Perché a Mickey, in fondo, piaceva davvero giocare alla famigliola felice …_ _Certo, con Ian di diciassette anni appena e una moglie che borbottava in russo per tutto il giorno faceva un po’ strano, ma in qualche modo se lo faceva andare bene._  
«Potremmo farlo ritornare in galera.» propose Ian, grattandosi la nuca.  
«E come?!»  
«Che ne so, facciamo in modo che commetta qualche crimine … Mandy ci aiuterà ed anche Lip e Carl se li paghiamo.»  
«Non pagherò i tuoi cazzo di fratelli per far fuori mio padre!» borbottò Mickey, anche se nel mentre il volto di Ian si illuminò e iniziò a sorridere con una certa furbizia.  
«Potrei avere un’idea.» disse Ian, andando a sedersi accanto a Mickey per potergli spiegare meglio ciò che gli balenava in testa.  
«Spara.»  
«Coinvolgiamolo in una rissa.» propose il Rosso «È in libertà vigilata, no?»  
«Sì, cazzo, facciamo che picchi qualcuno, chiamiamo la Polizia e se lo riportano da dove è venuto.» accordò Mickey.  
«Cazzo, stiamo davvero tramando contro tuo padre?» rise Ian di gusto, sperando di avere la vendetta che tanto desiderava ormai da più di un anno.  
«Nessuno la passa liscia dopo averti puntato una fottuta pistola alla testa.» disse Mickey, tornando serio per un momento, mentre dei pensieri indesiderati vagavano per la sua mente contorta.  
Ian stette in silenzio per un po’, indeciso su cosa dire. Decise semplicemente di scacciare i pensieri di quel maledetto giorno e continuare ad illustrare il suo piano.  
«Abbiamo solo bisogno di un pretesto.» concluse Ian «Qualcosa che lo faccia incazzare, che gli faccia perdere le staffe.»  
«Conosco un tizio che gli deve un bel po’ di bigliettoni,» propose Mickey, storcendo le labbra come al suo solito «potremmo invitarlo al battesimo o fare in modo che si trovi all’Alibi.»  
«E tu credi che verrà in un luogo in cui c’è tutta la famiglia del suo fidato venditore di fucili?» chiese retoricamente Ian, spazientito, mentre un’altra brillante idea si era accesa nella sua testa.   
«Che cazzo ne so …»  
«Be’, sinceramente io saprei cosa potrebbe far incazzare da morire tuo padre …» il Rosso fece nuovamente quel sorriso malizioso, mentre guardava Mickey scuotendo la testa in un cenno di intesa.  
Oh, sapeva che Mickey non avrebbe mai accettato la sua proposta.  
Il ragazzo afferrò al volo e subito sul suo volto si formò un’espressione di disapprovazione.  
«No, cazzo. So a cosa stai pensando e no!» quasi urlò, allontanandosi da lui.  
«Potrebbe essere una buona idea, Mick, si incazzerebbe di brutto.»  
«No, cazzo, Ian, non dirò a mio padre che sono una fottuta checca succhia-cazzi!» s’alzò, iniziando a girovagare per la stanza nella speranza di trovare qualche idea migliore.  
«Ma è ciò che sei.»  
«Sì, ma lui non deve saperlo, cazzo.»  
«E perché no?» Ian incrociò le braccia al petto e lo guardò con aria di sfida.  
«Perché no, cazzo.»  
«Hai paura di lui?»  
Mickey farfugliò qualcosa, non era neanche certo di cosa stesse dicendo perché stava imbrogliando le parole nella speranza di trovare una risposta convincente.  
Se lui aveva paura di Terry Milkovich?  
Assolutamente sì.  
Nei suoi diciannove anni di vita aveva visto cosa era capace di fare quell’uomo a mani nude o con un fucile in mano e le piccole cicatrici sul suo corpo ne era la dimostrazione.  
Ogni ragione era buona per picchiarlo, specialmente quando da bambino – poco dopo l’abbandono di sua madre – parlava in ucraino con Mandy per non far capire a suo padre quello che si stavano dicendo.  
Se li beccava erano seri guai per entrambi.  
«Mi massacrerà, Ian.» concluse alla fine «E massacrerà anche te, cazzo.»  
«Appunto!» Ian iniziò a gesticolare, alzandosi dal letto per tornare a guardare Mickey negli occhi e fargli comprendere la genialità della sua idea. «Noi ne usciremo con qualche livido e lui tornerà in prigione per un altro po’!»  
«Non credo che la penserai alla stessa maniera quando ti troverai una pallottola conficcata nel cazzo di cuore.» ribatté, puntando un dito, per l’appunto, sul suo petto e allontanandolo dal lui di un paio di centimetri.  
«Sei un fottuto codardo, Mickey.»   
Ian divenne serio, guardandolo con una punta di disprezzo per il suo mancato coraggio. Proprio adesso che stava andando tutto bene, che si erano persino fatti amica Svetlana, che Mickey aveva smesso di inveire contro quel povero Yevgeny, che Iggy e Colin avevano accettato l’omosessualità del fratello senza troppe storie o battutine varie.   
«Non fare il bambino, Ian!» lo rimproverò, visto che il Rosso aveva fatto il giro del letto e stava per uscire dalla camera.   
«Okay!» si voltò a guardarlo leggermente seccato, alzando le sopraciglia «Hai una idea migliore?»  
«No, ma … non voglio finire con qualche costola rotta o qualche altro proiettile nel culo!»   
«E allora?» chiese, mentre prendeva alcuni vestiti dall’armadio e li gettava maldestramente sul letto.  
«Che cazzo stai facendo?» gli domandò, con fare esasperato mentre Ian piegava alcune delle sue magliette nel borsone che aveva a casa Milkovich.  
«Prendo la mia roba e ritorno a casa mia, visto che non ci tengo a vedermi un’altra pistola puntata contro e tu non gradisci le mie idee per evitare che questo accada.» concluse.  
«Cosa cazzo vuoi che ti dica?» sbottò Mickey, urlando.  
«E tu cosa cazzo vuoi fare?» Ian gli urlò contro di rimando «Uccidere tuo padre ed uscire dalla galera tra vent’anni o giocare agli amanti fuggitivi che devono nascondersi dal cattivo che ostacola il loro amore?»  
«Cazzo, non ti sopporto quando fai così!»  
C’era stato un periodo di merda che Terry era perennemente a casa e Mickey scappava di nascosto dai Gallagher per potersi fare una piacevole scopata con Ian in tutta tranquillità, ed era stato abbastanza seccante. Per non parlare del fatto che le sue giornate sarebbero state terribilmente vuote, non vedendolo girare per casa, aiutare Svetlana o giocare come un demente con suo figlio neonato.  
«Va bene, facciamolo!» sospirò alla fine Mickey, quando si accorse che dopo mesi e mesi abituato ad avere Ian Gallagher tra le palle non avrebbe potuto farne più a meno. «Facciamo questa cazzata del coming out, rivelerò la mia frociaggine al mondo e vediamo se faccio contento il Principe Azzurro!»  
Ian sorrise e si slanciò per baciarlo con impeto, Mickey inizialmente cercò di respingerlo, ma la presa del Rosso sul suo maglione era troppo forte e decise di lasciarsi trasportare dalle sue labbra.  
«Sapevo che minacciarti di andarmene ti avrebbe fatto cambiare idea.» sussurrò Ian sulle labbra di Mickey, con il suo solito sorriso sfottente e le mani del fidanzato a stringerlo per i fianchi.  
Mickey rise e lo riattasse a sé con una mano.   
«Oh, vaffanculo, brutto stronzo.»   


**5 dicembre 2013**

Erano le due e mezzo del mattino, fuori faceva un freddo tremendo e i riscaldamenti a casa Milkovich non funzionavano da un po’, Mickey e Ian erano raggomitolati tra le coperte del loro letto, nudi, dopo una favolosa notte di sesso degno di essere chiamato tale. Non riuscivano a chiudere occhio, considerato che dall’altra stanza che Yevgeny piangeva e Svetlana cercava di calmarlo.  
«Quindi, ricapitolando …» ripeté Mickey per l’ennesima volta «Tu vieni al battesimo cercando di non farti notare da Terry, ci accertiamo che non sia armato, io urlo davanti a tutti che sono una checca, tu esci allo scoperto, inizierà a picchiarci, chiameremo gli sbirri e poof!» mimò una curiosa esplosione con le mani «Tutto sarà finito!»  
«Esatto, Mick.» gli disse Ian, sorridendo al solo pensiero di poter vivere una vita tranquilla, senza quello stronzo del padre di Mickey tra i piedi.  
«Cazzo, dici che funzionerà davvero?» domandò, leggermente confuso mentre lo guardava con un ghigno sul volto.  
«Spero di sì.» Ian fece spallucce, sorridendo «E comunque quel ghigno che hai in faccia è adorabile.»   
«Dillo di nuovo e ti taglio le fottute gambe.» lo minacciò, mentre allungava una mano per prendere una bottiglia di birra sul suo comodino e berne un sorso.  
«Nervoso, eh?»  
«Dillo a quel cazzo di bambino che non smette di piangere!»  
«Vado a vedere cos’ha …» Ian s’alzò dal letto, infilandosi i primi boxer e i primi pantaloni che aveva trovato sul pavimento «Ho la sensazione che Svetlana lo stia per defenestrare.»  
Sorrise leggermente, mentre Mickey roteava gli occhi e cercava di ignorare il pianto del piccolo Yev, che ormai lo tormentava ogni notte.  
Ian si infilò il maglione più pesante che aveva nell’armadio e lasciò Mickey solo nella camera, avvicinandosi a Svetlana che in cucina borbottava qualcosa in russo con Yevgeny in braccio.  
«Svetlana, che succede?» le chiese, strofinandosi un occhio mentre la donna cullava il figlio, sperando di farlo tranquillizzare.  
«Piccolo Yevgeny malato, qui fa freddo cane perché mio marito pezzo di merda non pagato per riscaldamento.» glielo mollò letteralmente in braccio, mentre il povero bambino continuava a contorcersi e piangere.  
«Okay che qui fa freddo,» constatò Ian «ma questa tutina è un po’ troppo leggera.»  
«Badate voi a lui per stanotte, io domani lavorare e bisogno di dormire.»   
«Io domani devo andare a scuola e non credo che Mickey gradirà la cosa …» si lamentò Ian, cullando Yevgeny e cercando disperatamente una copertina per avvolgere quel povero bambino.  
«Di’ a pezzo di merda di pagare bolletta, lui fotte tutti soldi di mie ragazze.» si congedò Svetlana, tornandosene nella sua camera e lasciando Ian da solo, a dover badare a Yevgeny.  
Per la prima volta, Ian ringraziò tutte le sere in cui aveva fatto da baby-sitter ai suoi fratelli minori …  
Si diresse verso la camera sua e di Mickey, dove il Moro ancora si lamentava, entrò lentamente, cercando tra tutto quel marasma di cose qualcosa per far stare più al caldo il bimbo, che ancora piangeva e urlava a pieni polmoni.  
«Ma che cazzo, questo fottuto bambino, Ian!»   
«Mi sa che abbiamo ospiti, stanotte.» si riferì al piccolo, cullandolo e infilandogli una delle felpe pesanti di Mickey.  
«Che cazzo significa? No!» si lamentò, voltandosi dall’altro lato del letto.  
«Domani ho scuola, Mick.» disse di rimando, facendo poggiare Yevgeny alla sua spalla «Potresti occupartene tu?»  
«No, cazzo, già la cazzata che sto per fare domani mi costerà abbastanza.»   
Ian scosse la testa rassegnato, iniziando a fischiettare una nenia senza alcun senso.  
«Mi auguro solo che adesso non ti metterai a cantare …»  
«Mandy gli ha cantato una ninna nanna in ucraino l’altra notte e si è calmato.» lo informò Ian, guardandolo negli occhi come se stesse per chiedergli un favore «Tu la conosci?»  
Mickey ebbe un tuffo al cuore.  
Conosceva bene la ninna nanna ucraina a cui Ian si riferiva, sua madre la cantava sempre a lui e i suoi fratelli da bambini.  
Chissà se era morta davvero, quella stronza …  
_Una stronza a cui aveva voluto bene, però._  
«No, cazzo, non canterò la fottuta ninna nanna al lattante!» borbottò, mettendosi a sedere sul letto.  
«Magari si calma e magari noi possiamo finalmente dormire …» cercò di persuaderlo Ian, guardandolo con uno sguardo che sapeva che Mickey non avrebbe opposto resistenza alcuna.  
«E va bene, va bene, cazzo!» sbraitò, allungando le braccia verso il figlio «Dammi il cazzo di marmocchio …»  
E, inaspettatamente, pochi minuti dopo che Mickey iniziò a cantare, Yevgeny s’addormentò profondamente tra le sue braccia.  


Ian stava seduto ad uno dei tavoli dell’Alibi, il più appartato, sperando che Terry Milkovich non lo riconoscesse … A detta di Mandy aveva la memoria abbastanza corta. Il bastardo era seduto ad un tavolo, circondato dalle “colleghe” di Svetlana, mentre Mickey teneva in braccio Yevgeny e litigava pesantemente con una di loro.   
Guardava ripetutamente verso di lui, aspettando il suo segnale per entrare in azione, anche se si dimostrava abbastanza perplesso ed Ian temeva che mandasse tutto in fumo.  
Kevin s’avvicinò al Rosso, mettendogli davanti uno shot abbastanza alcolico, che bevve immediatamente, per allentare un po’ la tensione … Avevano pagato Svetlana fior di quattrini affinché collaborasse con loro e, non appena la donna avrebbe dato ad Ian la conferma che Terry Milkovich era senza armi a portata di mano, Mickey sarebbe entrato in azione.  
«Sai che se il vecchio Milkovich ti riconosce sei fottuto, piccolo Gallagher?» gli chiese, sedendosi accanto a lui per scambiare due chiacchiere.  
«Io e Mickey abbiamo un piano.» lo informò sottovoce, tenendo d’occhio il tavolo dove Terry, Mickey, Svetlana e le sue connazionali erano seduti.  
«Per cosa?» domandò Kevin, leggermente preoccupato, visto che quando un Milkovich pianificava qualcosa finiva quasi sempre con uno spargimento di sangue.  
«Per liberarci di lui per un po’.»  
«Ti avverto, non voglio omicidi nel mio bar.» chiarì Kevin, abbastanza accigliato «Veronica andrebbe su tutte le furie.»  
«Tranquillo, niente di così estremo.» rise Ian, giocando con le bucce delle noccioline che aveva mangiato poco prima.   
«Sai, quando ci sono i Milkovich in mezzo io mi preoccupo.» Kevin rise assieme a lui, tamburellando le dita sul tavolo.  
«Non preoccuparti, Kev!» Ian s’alzò non appena vide Svetlana dare il segnale con cui si erano accordati, Mickey aveva scaricato Yevgeny tra le braccia della presunta moglie ed erano pronti ad agire.  
Ian continuava a far cenno a Mickey di entrare in azione, mentre Terry era abbastanza occupato a bere una birra e godere della bella compagnia delle donne russe, ma il ragazzo fece segno di diniego con la testa, evidentemente spaventato.  
Ne avevano parlato ore ed ore a casa, anche prima di andare al battesimo, ma Ian doveva ammettere che Mickey era terribilmente pallido e aveva l’aspetto di un bimbo terrorizzato.  
Il tutto accadde sotto lo sguardo perplesso di Kevin, che sembrava provasse a comprendere cosa volessero dirsi, senza alcun risultato.  
Ian indicò a Mickey il bagno con un cenno di capo, così con una scusa s’alzò per discutere in privato con Ian in quel luogo putrido, dalle pareti sporche e puzza di piscio.  
«Che cazzo ti prende, Mick?» sussurrò Ian, evidentemente agitato.  
«Senti, non posso farlo, okay?» borbottò Mickey, che sembrava letteralmente preda del panico «Quello ci massacrerà, ci ridurrà in polvere!»  
«Non è armato, Mick, è la nostra occasione! È il tuo riscatto!»  
«Non credo che farsi pestare dal proprio padre sia un buon riscatto!»  
«Mick, ne abbiamo parlato per ore intere!» continuò a sussurrare, guardandosi intorno per accettarsi che non ci fosse nessuno.  
Mickey sospirò, evidentemente nervoso e continuava a grattarsi il sopraciglio, volendo soltanto uccidere Ian e le sue idee folli.  
«Ora non fare il fifone, Mick!» lo prese per le spalle, scuotendolo e cercando di infondergli coraggio «Urla la tua frociaggine al mondo e facciamo che Terry torni al fresco per un altro paio di anni!»  
«Vai a farti fottere, Ian Gallagher.» farfugliò, uscendo dal bagno e sospirando, mentre borbottava qualcosa.  
Ian aveva appena varcato la soglia della porta del bagno, quando nascosto nel suo angolo vide Mickey battere rumorosamente la mano contro il bancone dell’Alibi Room,   
richiamando l’attenzione di tutti i presenti nella sala.  
«Ehi, scusatemi!» urlò, mentre tutti gli sguardi venivano puntati su di lui «Posso avere un attimo di attenzione?» Ian sorrise maliziosamente, giurando che se la stava facendo sotto dalla paura. Mickey prese un sospiro, guardando tutti negli occhi, ma evitando accuratamente lo sguardo di suo padre «Volevo dire a tutti quanti qui che sono gay, cazzo!» i suoi occhi azzurri si fecero leggermente lucidi, si sentì come se si fosse tolto un macigno dalle spalle «Un gran bel culattone! Pensavo doveste saperlo.»  
Vi fu un momento di dispersione in tutta la sala, ma pochi secondi dopo tutti lo ignorarono e tornarono a ballare e fare i loro comodi.  
Mickey non aveva la più pallida idea di cosa sentisse dentro in quel momento: sicuramente sollievo per essersi liberato da quel fardello e dal dover fingere di essere etero, ma anche paura, una strana e folle paura perché tutti, intorno a lui, avevano passato la vita a ripetergli che essere gay significava essere sbagliato, un errore, un qualcosa di difettoso, uno scarto della società, un cancro da estirpare.  
Terry si guardava intorno confuso e quando la scintilla brillò nei suoi occhi, Ian lo vide partire alla carica, scaraventando il tavolo di fronte a lui e avventandosi violentemente su Mickey   
«Io ti ammazzo, cazzo! Figlio di puttana!» urlò Terry e pugni arrivarono in un millesimo di secondo, Ian non esitò a correre per difenderlo, mentre Mickey tentava di ostacolarlo rompendogli una bottiglia di birra in testa «Brutto stronzo, che cazzo fai? Ricordati che tu sei solo una merda!»  
Aveva iniziato a denigrarlo, come da sempre aveva fatto nei diciannove anni in cui Mickey era al mondo, gli ricordava, costantemente, che non valeva niente.  
E nessuno, _nessuno_ , poteva azzardarsi a dire quelle cose su Mickey Milkovich, non davanti ad Ian Gallagher.  
«È una vita che volevo farlo!» esclamò il Rosso, avventandosi su Terry e tirandogli una dolorosa testata, che lo fece cadere all’indietro e finalmente, riuscì a liberare Mickey, che aveva già il volto insanguinato.  
Ian non fece in tempo ad aiutare Mickey ad alzarsi, che uno degli uomini amici del vecchio Milkovich corse in aiuto di Terry, spaccando una sedia sulla schiena di Ian, che gemette di dolore, ma comunque riuscì a proteggere Mickey dall’ennesimo colpo.   
«Cazzo!» urlò alzandosi e partendo alla carica contro l’uomo, tirò anche a lui una dolorosa testata sul torace. Da lì partì la rissa vera e propria, alcuni si schierano dalla parte di Terry, alcuni dalla parte di Ian e Mickey, anche se molto probabilmente nessuno si era schierato con nessuno, l’unica cosa che quegli sporchi zotici del South Side volevano era un po’ di combattimento a sangue … Nel frattempo, quello che se la passava meglio era Kevin, intento a fare una sottospecie di Yoga in tutto quel fracasso.  
Come parte integrante e fondamentale del piano, pochi minuti dopo dell’inizio della rissa Mandy aveva chiamato la Polizia, che non tardò ad arrivare, placando i bollenti spiriti di quasi tutti i clienti dell’Alibi e portando fuori Mickey e Terry che si stavano ancora picchiando furiosamente.  
Due poliziotti tentavano disperatamente di bloccare il corpo di Terry contro una delle macchine, ma lui continuava a dimenarsi, nonostante uno dei poliziotti (che ormai lo conosceva anche troppo bene!) gli ribadisse di non colpire le forze dell’ordine, lui continuava ad opporre resistenza.  
«Chiudi quella cazzo di bocca! Lasciatemi!» aveva urlato, per poi rivolgersi al figlio, immobilizzato sul cofano della macchina accanto a lui «Finocchio del cazzo, fuori da casa mia! Brutta checca succhia-cazzi!»  
Il volto insanguinato di Mickey si aprì in un sorriso sfottente, mentre Ian guardava soddisfatto la scena dalla soglia della porta d’ingresso dell’Alibi Room.  
«’Fanculo!» rispose Mickey «Non è più un tuo problema, tanto tu ora te ne torni al gabbio e per tutto il tempo che tu sei stato in quel cazzo di carcere Ian ha vissuto da me!» gli urlò contro, mantenendo quel ghigno sfottente sul volto «E indovina che abbiamo fatto?! Abbiamo scopato!» per scandalizzare ancor di più il padre, il Moro imitò l’atto sessuale sul cofano dell’auto ed Ian scoppiò in una sonora risata, godendosi quella scena «E io lo prendo, me lo sbatte dentro duro fino in fondo e mi piace da pazzi!»   
I poliziotti avevano ammanettato Terry e tentavano in ogni modo di condurlo fin dentro la loro automobile, ma lui continuava ad urlar loro di lasciarlo andare, mentre Mickey continuava a provocarlo.  
«Io gli succhio il cazzo e mi fa impazzire!» urlò al padre, mentre gli sbirri lo stavano portando via.  
Ian rise ancor di più, anche lui con il volto grondante di sangue … Mickey non solo aveva fatto coming out in un locale pieno di persone, ma stava persino sbandierando la loro routine di sesso giornaliero al padre, che aveva negli occhi una furia omicida.  
«Vaffanculo, ti taglio le palle a pezzi!» urlò Terry, dimenandosi tra le braccia dei poliziotti.  
«Vaffanculo tu!»  
«Te l’ha spinto così su per il culo che ti cresceranno alberi di palle, stronzo!»  
Finalmente i due agenti riuscirono ad immobilizzare nuovamente l’uomo e tentavano di condurlo dentro la vettura.  
«Ma che problema hai, Terry?» gli urlò uno di loro «Sei fuori da quattro ore e sei già in mezzo ad una rissa … Hai violato la condizionale.»  
Terry venne portato via, mentre continuava a dare degli stronzi a tutti gli agenti. Un altro agente, invece, si stava occupando di Mickey e gli liberò i polsi dalle manette.  
«Invece tu» gli disse «Sei libero di andare.»  
«Cosa?» domandò Mickey, esitante, mentre Ian andava al suo fianco.  
«Se ti arresto saranno un mucchio di moduli …» si lamentò l’uomo «Tutta la notte in ufficio e vorrei tornare da mio marito, Carlos.»   
Il poliziotto si congedò, lasciando Mickey ed Ian e un altro gruppo di persone lì fuori, mentre la macchina andava via con Terry Milkovich dentro, il Rosso non esitò a rivolgergli un simpaticissimo dito medio.  
Pochi minuti dopo erano seduti vicino l’entrata dell’Alibi Room, entrambi macchiati di sangue ovunque e si erano rimessi i giubbotti, visto che faceva un freddo tremendo.  
L’uomo che aveva difeso Terry nella rissa, tirando una sedia addosso ad Ian, uscì dal locale e guardò Mickey biecamente e con un certo scherno.  
«Uhm … Gay, eh?»  
Mickey non rispose, trattenendosi dal picchiarlo, lo lasciò perdere, mentre se ne andava via con il suo scagnozzo.  
«Mi sono spezzato un dente, cazzo.» disse ad Ian, mentre si tastava la bocca e constatava che dalle sue labbra spaccate vi usciva ancora del sangue.  
«Neanche le mie costole stanno bene.» gli disse Ian, mentre tirava fuori dalla tasca interna del giubbotto una fiaschetta e ne beveva un sorso, per poi passarla a Mickey «Cazzo, sei uscito allo scoperto.»  
«Non vuol dire che mi metterò una cazzo di gonna!» borbottò il Moro.  
«Nessuno ti ha chiesto di farlo … anche se hai delle belle gambe.»  
Scoppiarono entrambi a ridere sonoramente, belli per com’erano … ricoperti di sangue e con i capelli scompigliati.  
«Sei proprio uno stronzo.» lo insultò scherzosamente Mickey, mentre Ian rideva ancora più forte, piegandosi in due.  
Il suo piano aveva funzionato alla perfezione e adesso Mickey doveva ricompensarlo per bene.  
«Ah, cazzo!» esclamò improvvisamente, quando il dolore alle costole ammaccate si fece lancinante.  
«Te lo meriti!» esclamò Mickey, continuando a ridere, mentre Ian si avvicinava a lui per circondare le sue spalle con le braccia e posare un bacio sulla sua testa.  
Mickey rise ancor di più, beandosi di quel contatto che tanto amava, che tanto aveva agognato, fin da quando aveva visto quel quindicenne lentigginoso al “Kash and Grab” che gli aveva fatto perdere la fottuta testa e provare sensazioni che mai e poi mai avrebbe immaginato in vita sua.  
Dopo la bellezza di diciannove anni Mickey Milkovich aveva finalmente affrontato il suo scheletro nell’armadio.  
Anche se munito delle peggiori armi del mondo, Terry Milkovich non gli faceva più paura.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note d’Autrice:  
> Ed anche questo sabato eccomi qua!  
> Questo capitolo non è altro che una rivisitazione della 4x11, ovvero cosa secondo me sarebbe successo se Ian non fosse partito con l’esercito e non fosse bipolare.  
> Avevo bisogno di un pretesto per togliere Terry Milkovich fuori dalle scatole, quindi … quale migliore idea di riprendere la scena del super epico coming out di Mickey?  
> Ovviamente, ho dovuto modificare un po’ di cose e la scena iniziale del complotto mi sembrava un’idea meravigliosa, anche non so perché.  
> Niente, mi faceva semplicemente ridere.  
> E, per la cronaca, per quanto improbabile sia … la Gallavich!parents è TROPPO BELLA. Insomma, sono due cuoricini preziosi, ragazzi.  
> Sulla scena del coming out, non credo di avere nient’altro da aggiungere, è bene o male simile a quella che abbiamo visto nella serie, anche se ho dovuto modificare alcune battute per adattarla alla trama che io ho creato in questa storia.  
> Uhm, non saprei cos’altro aggiungere, quindi ringrazio i due guests che hanno lasciato un kudos.  
> Vi ringrazio tutti moltissimo, anche i lettori silenziosi!  
> Al prossimo sabato,  
> Merasavia Anderson.


	3. Anno 2015: Gennaio.

ANNO 2015  
Gennaio

 

 

 

**15 Gennaio 2015.**

Quella sera, Milkovich e Gallagher erano eccezionalmente tutti riuniti a casa di questi ultimi, sotto eccezionale richiesta di Ian, che diceva di dover parlare sia ai suoi fratelli che a Mandy e Mickey, con cui ormai condivideva la casa da più di un anno.  
Yevgeny camminava goffamente per il salotto, visto che anche quel giorno Svetlana aveva chiesto una serata libera da passare con Nikka, una sua amante connazionale.  
_(«Se tu ti fai Ragazzo Rosso, allora pure io avere diritto di farmi chi voglio.» aveva borbottato Svetlana, quando mesi prima, una mattina si erano trovati una donna bionda e in topless a fare colazione assieme a loro)  
_ Ian si era diplomato l’anno precedente e aveva compiuto diciotto anni alcuni mesi prima, Lip aveva iniziato da poco il secondo anno di college e tornava a casa ogni week-end, Fiona lavorava come cameriera in un ristorante, Mandy continuava a fare un mucchio di lavori per portare qualche soldo a casa, mentre Carl, Liam e Debbie continuavano ad andare a scuola.  
Yevgeny cresceva sano, forte e forse un po’ troppo ribelle per essere un bimbo di un anno appena.  
Sembrava andare tutto alla perfezione, se non fosse che in quel periodo si erano trovati nella scomodissima situazione di doversi letteralmente ritrovare con il frigo vuoto le ultime due settimane del mese … Le due famiglie avevano iniziato ad unire le forze e supportarsi a vicenda, anche grazie a Kevin e Veronica, la cui vita era diventata terribilmente frenetica a causa delle gemelle.  
In quei tempi, i fratelli di Mickey raramente tornavano al South Side, visto che avevano intrapreso uno strano traffico con i loro famosissimi amici del Michigan, il Milkovich minore continuava con i suoi lavori sporchi ed era grazie a quelli che riuscivano a permettersi le prime necessità durante il mese.  
Avevano dovuto inventarsi praticamente di tutto per poter tirare avanti.  
«Bene, sono consapevole che questo è un periodo di merda» esordì Ian, mentre tutti in salotto lo ascoltavano e Debbie cercava di tenere a bada Yevgeny, che stuzzicava un Mickey non poco seccato «il “Kash and Grab” ha fallito ed io sono rimasto senza lavoro, Lip è al college e non può offrire alcun aiuto, praticamente siamo due famiglie che viviamo con le mance di Fiona, gli affari sporchi di Mickey e gli innumerevoli lavori di Mandy. Neanche Svetlana può più aiutarci, visto che il Rub ‘n Tug è stato scoperto di nuovo e le ragazze sono state arrestate tutte.»  
«Lei e la sua connazionale ce ne stanno procurando altre,» lo informò Mickey «il “Centro Massaggi” riaprirà presto.»  
«Sinceramente, Mickey,» Ian fu schietto «quel luogo non mi è mai sembrato una buona cosa per guadagnare soldi.»  
«Sì, ma frutta tantissimo.» ribatté, prendendo sbadatamente Yevgeny e facendolo sedere accanto a sé.  
«Si tratta comunque di schiavitù sessuale, Mickey …»  
«Ma che cazzo, quale schiavitù? Succhiano cazzi di loro spontanea volontà e, se permetti, chi dà loro questo lavoro merita una parte di guadagno.»  
Ian roteò gli occhi spazientito e proseguì con il suo discorso, mentre il resto della famiglia lo scrutava in silenzio «Dicevo che molto probabilmente ho trovato il modo di agevolarci un po’, ed è una buona idea.»  
«Aspetta!» Mickey lo bloccò di nuovo «L’ultima tua brillante idea consisteva nel farmi urlare a tutto l’Alibi Room di essere gay e farci picchiare a sangue da mio padre, non sono sicuro di voler sentire questa, stavolta.»  
Ian lo fulminò con lo sguardo, mentre Fiona lo richiamava, notevolmente seccata.  
«Vuoi farlo parlare?»  
«Sì, cazzo, dai … continua.»  
«Bene,» tirò un sospiro, intento ad illustrargli la sua idea al meglio possibile «ormai ho diciotto anni, sono diplomato e quindi posso arruolarmi nell’esercito.»  
Mickey roteò gli occhi, intuendo dove voleva andare a parare.  
«No, questa stronzata dell’esercito di nuovo no!»  
Ma Ian lo ignorò spudoratamente, continuando a parlare.  
«Andando in missione si guadagna un bel po’, soldi che ci consentirebbero di vivere per lo meno decentemente …»  
«E ci credo che ti pagano bene quando vai a farti ammazzare!» scherzò Carl, beccandosi una gomitata da Debbie.  
«Ian, non se ne parla …» lo contraddisse Fiona, parlando pacatamente.  
«Cazzo, tua sorella qui ha ragione, non se ne parla, cazzo, Ian!» urlò Mickey, puntando il suo dito indice contro il fidanzato, che già aveva iniziato a guardarlo biecamente.  
«Ma potrebbe essere una buona occasione per tutti, cazzo, vi sto praticamente proponendo di mantenervi io!»   
«Non quando il tuo fottuto culo potrebbe esplodere su una mina antiuomo, Ian!» continuò ad urlargli contro Mickey, che Fiona tentava in vano di calmare.  
Per lui era fuori discussione che Ian partisse per una missione suicida del genere.  
«Ragionaci su, Ian, è un rischio troppo grosso e noi non ti permetteremo di correrlo.» continuò a parlare Fiona, mentre Mandy scuoteva la testa con disapprovazione, forse l’unico a cui quell’idea entusiasmava almeno un po’ era Carl, ma Ian era certo di non poter contare sul fratello minore.  
Insomma … Carl era Carl.  
«Ragionateci voi,» proseguì il Rosso, deciso sulle sue parole «vorrebbe dire non arrivare più a stento a fine mese,» guardò Fiona, cercando di persuaderla , poi volse lo sguardo verso Mickey, che ancora gli teneva il broncio e lo guardava malissimo «niente più Svetlana che si lamenta perché a Yev manca qualcosa,» tirò uno sguardo a Debbie, sorridendo «qualcuno, per esempio, potrebbe comprarsi più trucchi e vestiti.» tutti scuotevano la testa e Mickey e Fiona parlottavano tra di loro.  
«Insomma, volete almeno ascoltarmi?» chiese spazientito alla fine, incrociando le braccia al petto e guardando ogni membro della sua famiglia.  
«Ian, cosa dobbiamo fare per farti comprendere che quello che hai in mente tu è una missione suicida?» gli chiese pazientemente Fiona, mentre Mickey aveva messo il broncio e Debbie e Carl cercavano di far restare Yevgeny fermo per un secondo, palesemente poco interessati alla questione.  
«Ian, cazzo, credi sul serio che ti lasceremo andare così?» gli chiese Mandy, anche lei palesemente contraria «Non se ne parla, porca puttana, Lip ti taglierebbe il pisello se gli dicessi una cosa del genere.»  
«Abbiamo già avuto questa discussione con Lip anni fa, Mandy.» la informò «Ormai si è rassegnato.»  
«Perché insisti, Ian?» sospirò Debbie, mollando Yevgeny tra le braccia di Carl, che continuava a giocare con lui e il piccolo Liam. «Non è una decisione che puoi prendere su due piedi ed è tutta la famiglia che deve decidere. Per noi è no!»  
«Per me sarebbe figo!» commentò Carl.  
«Tu sta’ zitto!»   
«No, Debs, non è una _nostra_ decisione.» specificò il Rosso «È una _mia_ decisione.»  
Il silenzio piombò nel salotto, Mickey era sull’orlo di esplodere, Fiona sembrava aver perso anche il più piccolo briciolo di pazienza.  
«Ho diciotto anni e sogno di entrare nell’esercito da quando ne avevo cinque.» guardò tutti, che ormai erano ammutoliti, non potendo certamente contestare ciò che stava dicendo «È la mia fottuta occasione, posso realizzarmi e tirar su questa baracca!»  
«È tutta una questione di realizzarti, quindi, cazzo?» gli urlò contro Mickey, alzandosi dal divano e inveendo contro di lui «Pensi solo a mollarci in questo fottuto ghetto e andare a fare l’eroe con le bombe che ti piovono addosso?»  
«E pur volendo?» domandò Ian, tranquillamente, mentre il resto della famiglia stava a guardare «Pur volendo che voglia realizzarmi e fare carriera, quale sarebbe il tuo cazzo di problema? Che tu non sei riuscito a combinare un cazzo nella tua vita e ti rode?!»  
«Ian …» lo riprese Mandy, correndo alle difese del fratello.  
«Non mi rode proprio niente, brutto stronzo!» lo spintonò all’indietro ed erano nuovamente sull’orlo di una rissa, prima che Fiona si mettesse in mezzo per separarli.  
«Basta, okay?!» Fiona urlò in faccia al fratello, che guardava Mickey con fare assassino «Fai il cazzo che ti pare, okay, Ian? Vai in una cazzo di guerra, uccidi dei cazzo di terroristi, vai a fare l’ambasciatore della pace o quello che vuoi, okay? È una tua decisione, l’hai detto tu e adesso io non sono più la tua tutrice legale, non posso impedirtelo.» esplose, mentre Mickey aveva incrociato le braccia al petto e abbassato lo sguardo, per evitare di prenderlo a pugni seriamente «Quindi basta, chiudiamola qua, prendi le tue decisioni e ne affronti le conseguenze, okay?»  
«Okay.» fu la semplice risposta di Ian, che iniziò ad incamminarsi per la cucina, riacciuffando il suo giubbotto «Io me ne vado, se volete venite con me.» si rivolse a Mickey che l’aveva seguito.  
«È tutto quello che hai da dirgli?» disse il Moro a Fiona, che fece spallucce rassegnata e con un ghigno arrabbiato sul volto. Mickey fece per fermare Ian, che si voltò di scatto.  
«Che cazzo vuoi?!»  
«Che cazzo voglio?! Che cazzo hai tu?!»  
«Ho che per una fottuta volta che posso fare qualcosa per me e per i vostri culi ingrati in questa maledetta famiglia si devono sempre prendere decisioni al posto degli altri!» urlò, mentre tutti guardavano in silenzio i due che litigavano pesantemente in cucina.  
«Non si tratta di una decisione del tipo: “Compriamo il cioccolato o no?”, cazzo, Ian!»   
«Qual è il tuo cazzo di problema?»   
«Il mio problema è che non ti lascerò partire per un fottuto paese in cui potresti morire nel giro di cinque secondi!» gli urlò addosso Mickey, terrorizzato al sol pensare di ritrovarsi Ian in una bara.  
«Non me ne fotte, okay? So quello che faccio e non lo sto facendo solo per me, ma per tutti voi fottuti ingrati ed egoisti!»  
«Vuoi andare? Vuoi andare sul serio?» gli domandò Mickey, alzando ancora di più la voce e sbattendo una mano sul ripiano della cucina, esasperato.  
«Sì, porca puttana, ci voglio andare sul serio.» gli rispose Ian fermamente, guardandolo fisso negli occhi e non esitando per nemmeno un secondo.  
«E allora sposiamoci, cazzo.» Mickey lo disse seriamente, con un ghigno arrabbiato «Perché quando un fottuto proiettile ti perforerà il cranio, non voglio che non mi facciano vedere il tuo cazzo di cadavere solo perché per il fottuto stato dell’Illinois io per te non sono nessuno!»  
Lo urlò con tutto il fiato che aveva in corpo, tanto che era affannato ed Ian lo guardava abbastanza perplesso. Insomma … Mickey Milkovich gli aveva praticamente fatto una proposta di matrimonio.  
«Ti sei fottuto il cervello, Mickey?» rise il Rosso dopo qualche secondo di smarrimento, guardandolo abbastanza perplesso.  
«No, cazzo, dico sul serio. Chiederò un divorzio da quella puttana e firmeremo quei fottuti documenti.» era fermo sulle sue parole, anche se leggermente imbarazzato.  
«Ho diciotto anni, Mickey. Non posso sposarmi a diciotto anni!»  
«Io l’ho fatto!» fece spallucce il Moro, guardandolo con una certa ovvietà «Con una troia che neanche volevo e che mi ha stuprato sotto ordine di mio padre!» Ian calò lo sguardo mentre Mickey diceva quelle parole e tutti gli occhi di Mandy e del resto dei Gallagher erano puntati su di lui. Nessuno era mai venuto a conoscenza della verità su quella storia. «E ci ho dovuto fare anche un cazzo di figlio, che trattiamo come se fosse il fottuto Principe d’Inghilterra!» indicò Yevgeny tra le braccia di Fiona, spaventato dalle urla dei genitori. «Non vedo dove sia il problema, Gallagher. Queste sono le mie condizioni: vuoi partire nel fottuto esercito? Ci sposiamo.»  
Ian non disse nulla, ancora palesemente confuso dalle parole che il fidanzato continuava ad urlargli contro, si chiedeva chi fosse quell’uomo che gli stava proponendo un matrimonio, perché il Mickey Milkovich che conosceva lui non l’avrebbe mai e poi mai fatto.  
«Allora? Cazzo, rispondi. Io ho fatto coming out per te, brutto stronzo. Se davvero vuoi partire in una cazzo di missione suicida e vuoi che io sia lì ad accoglierti al tuo ritorno piangendo come una fottuta checca mi devi questo favore.»  
Ian continuava a guardarlo fermamente negli occhi, tirando uno sguardo al resto della sua famiglia che sulla soglia della porta aveva deciso di godersi quello spettacolo ridicolo. Squadrò Mickey da capo a piedi, ragionando sulla proposta che gli aveva fatto: in fondo si trattava solo di firmare due carte e fine della storia.  
Una parola.  
«D’accordo.»  


_E no, non era nei piani che Ian accettasse la proposta di matrimonio._  
Mickey sicuramente non se l’aspettava, ma se quello stronzo del suo ragazzo voleva partire per farsi ammazzare, tanto valeva poter contare qualcosa legalmente per lui.   
Avrebbero fatto quella cagata il prima possibile, tanto comunque si atteggiavano già da coppia sposata, in più Yevgeny aveva preso l’abitudine di chiamare Ian “Papà Yan”, quindi si poteva dire che teoricamente avessero anche un figlio.  
Erano a letto, sorprendentemente vestiti, visto che quella notte entrambi erano troppo arrabbiati per far sesso, si davano le spalle per non guardarsi negli occhi ed evitavano accuratamente ogni forma di contatto fisico.  
«Quindi dicevi sul serio, stasera, con quella stronzata del matrimonio?» chiese di punto in bianco Ian.  
«Cazzo, sì che dicevo sul serio … anche se ero sicuro che tu rifiutassi e restassi al ghetto.»   
«Quindi se proprio voglio arruolarmi devo sposare te?» gli domandò, ancora perplesso e profondamente contrariato a quell’idea.  
«Sì.»  
«A diciotto anni?»  
«Esatto.»  
«Te l’ho mai detto che ti odio?»  
«Molte volte, sì, cazzo.» sbraitò, abbastanza nervoso e seccato «Anche io ti odio, sei insopportabile, porca puttana.»  
«Ah sì?» Ian sorrise maliziosamente, girandosi verso le spalle di Mickey e abbracciandolo da dietro, infilando furtivamente una mano dentro i pantaloni del Moro e iniziando a baciare il suo collo «Mi odi anche quando faccio questo?»  
«Principalmente quando fai questo.» avvampò Mickey, sgranando gli occhi mentre Ian iniziava a muovere la mano su e giù per il suo membro.  
«Credo che il tuo cazzo duro non la pensi alla stessa maniera.» ribatté, scendendogli i pantaloni con una lentezza terrificante.  
Mickey sobbalzò, al sensuale contatto delle sue mani gelide con le sue gambe.  
«Com’è che le tue cazzo di mani sono sempre fredde, Ian?» si lamentò, mentre il Rosso lo sovrastava e apriva le sue gambe, per posizionarsi meglio e facendo sfiorare i loro bacini, Mickey tirò un ansito, mentre Ian si sfilava la maglia e si piegava sulle sue labbra per baciarle con passione.  
«Sta’ un po’ zitto,» gli sussurrò all’orecchio «se proprio vuoi che ti sposi.»  
«E se non ci sposassimo e tu non ti arruolassi?» gli chiese, con un grande sorriso sul volto mentre anche la sua maglietta finiva in qualche angolo della stanza.  
«Io ti dico che mi va bene sposarci e partire con l’esercito.» gli rispose seccato, continuando a baciarlo sulle labbra «Ora sta’ zitto!»  
Mickey si sporse per abbassare i pantaloni già slacciati di Ian, che finirono ai piedi del letto assieme ai boxer di entrambi.   
Con un colpo improvviso Ian fece scivolare il corpo di Mickey sul materasso, fino a fargli posizionare le gambe sulle sue spalle, continuando a baciargli i pube e sentendo gli ansiti e gemiti di Mickey sotto di lui.  
Il Rosso tornò a guardarlo negli occhi, mentre gli bloccava le mani ai lati della testa, intrecciandole nelle sue.  
«Quindi ce la vediamo faccia a faccia stavolta, Gallagher?» gli domandò, mentre Ian si insinuava piano dentro di lui, godendosi ogni istante di quel momento così intenso. «Cazzo, mi sa di sì!» si lasciò scappare un urlo quando Ian iniziò a spingersi ancor di più in fondo.  
Senza lubrificante, né alcun tipo di preparazione. Ian gli voleva proprio male.  
Eppure Mickey riusciva ad amarlo principalmente in quei momenti, quando quel leggero fastidio diventava l’apice del piacere.  
«E poi sono io quello con la parlantina!» lo rimproverò Ian, tra un ansito e l’altro «Sta’ zitto, cazzo, Mick.»  
E da quel momento in poi, versi e gemiti di piacere furono l’unica cosa che uscirono dalla labbra del Moro … quando non erano impegnate a baciare quelle di Ian, ovviamente.  


**16 Gennaio 2015.**

Mickey, Ian e Svetlana erano comodamente seduti in cerchio attorno al tavolino basso del soggiorno, che veniva usato da tutti per poggiare i piedi.  
«Quindi io dovere divorziare da marito pezzo di merda?» domandò Svetlana ad Ian, mentre Mickey roteava gli occhi seccato.  
«Teoricamente sì, visto che si è messo in testa questa idea assurda e non mi lascia partire se prima non ci sposiamo.» la informò, mentre la donna si accendeva una sigaretta.  
«Era matrimonio finto.» confessò improvvisamente lei, aspirando dal filtro della Marlboro.  
«Cosa cazzo hai detto?!» Mickey balzò dal divano, inveendo contro Svetlana , anche se Ian lo fermò prima che potesse effettivamente saltarle addosso.  
«Scusa, Svetlana?»  
«Matrimonio era finto. Tuo padre conosceva persone per fare carte di matrimonio false.» disse a Mickey, mentre continuava a fumare la sua sigaretta con indifferenza «Se tuo vuoi divorziare da me hai bisogno carte di divorzio false.»   
«Ma che cazzo?» continuò a borbottare Mickey, mentre Ian assisteva alla situazione letteralmente allibito.   
C’era stato così male per quel matrimonio … e adesso si rivelava tutto una farsa?   
«Perché non ce l’hai detto subito?» continuò ad urlare Mickey, che ormai era in piedi e gridava contro Svetlana, che borbottava qualcosa in russo.  
«Tuo padre fatto giurare me di non dire niente, diceva che era per tua frociaggine.»  
«Quello è matto …» scosse la testa Ian.  
«E ora che cazzo facciamo?»  
«Io d’accordo a divorziare da pezzo di merda.» acconsentì Svetlana «A patto che tu continui a prendere cura di piccolo Yevgeny.»  
«Va bene, va bene!» se la sbrigò Mickey «Ci occuperemo del fottuto _Succhia-latte_ , che cazzo dobbiamo fare per questo divorzio?»  
«Semplice.» Svetlana aspirò l’ultimo tiro dalla sua sigaretta «Troviamo persone che tuo padre conosceva, paghiamo con contanti e firmare le carte di divorzio.»  
«E quanto ci vuole?» chiese Ian, abbastanza dubbioso a quell’idea.  
«Qualche mese, otto o nove.» rispose la donna, mentre i due sgranavano gli occhi.  
«Nove mesi?!» sbottò Mickey «Ma vi siete fottuti il cervello? Avete organizzato quel cazzo di matrimonio in … quanto? Tre settimane?»  
«Più complicato per divorzio.» affermò Svetlana.  
«Ma se il matrimonio vero non c’è mai stato io e Mickey non potremo sposarci anche senza fare tutto questo casino?» chiese Ian.  
«Per legge matrimonio è vero, solo che loro non sanno che è finto perché io già sposata.» a quel punto la faccia dei due si fece ancor più dubbiosa, sembrava che avessero dipinto sui loro volti dei punti interrogativi, scioccati dalle parole della donna «Non fate quelle facce di cazzo, era altro pezzo di merda russo.»  
«E se …» propose Ian, storcendo le labbra «Sporgessimo una denuncia?»  
«Metterebbero me in primo aereo per Russia.»  
«Per quanto mi piacerebbe non averti più in mezzo ai coglioni,» esordì Mickey, che nel frattempo aveva in testa una brillante idea «aspettiamo i fottuti nove mesi.»  
«Ma che cazzo, Mick?» sbottò Ian.  
Mickey sperava che, magari, in quei nove mesi avrebbe cambiato idea.  
«Se proprio vuoi partirai il cazzo di anno prossimo, dopo che ci saremo fottutamente sposati.»   
«Ma non puoi-» tentò di ribattere … be’, poteva tranquillamente lasciarlo e partire, ma non se lo sarebbe mai perdonato, non quando avevano fatto di tutto pur di stare insieme, pur di costruirsi qualcosa di concreto, non dopo il leggendario coming out di Mickey e le notti passate assieme a Yevgeny a giocare alla famiglia felice.  
«Queste sono le mie condizioni, okay? Non puoi discuterne, cazzo, i tuoi fratelli mi appoggerebbero anche.»  
«E come ci guadagniamo da vivere in questo periodo?» urlò, mentre Svetlana scuoteva la testa e si accendeva un’altra sigaretta, sperando solo che quei due non svegliassero Yevgeny che dormiva.  
«Io e la troia qui stiamo per riaprire il “Centro Massaggi”.» disse, meritandosi un calcio nella gamba da Svetlana per l’insulto «Tu puoi, che cazzo ne so, vai a sventolare il tuo culo in qualche locale per froci o a pitturare le unghie alle signorine del North Side!»  
Ian sospirò, scompigliandosi i capelli e rivolgendosi nuovamente a Svetlana.  
«Tu come faresti per la cittadinanza … voglio dire, dovresti fare un altro finto matrimonio?»  
«No problema, io sposare Nikka. Lei cittadina americana, sua madre era prostituta che ha sposato pappone.»  
«Okay, okay!» urlò nuovamente Mickey, spazientito «Non ci interessano i cazzo di dettagli.»  
Improvvisamente la porta di ingresso s’aprì, sbattendo e cogliendo tutti di sorpresa: un Lip Gallagher non poco arrabbiato aveva fatto irruzione in casa Milkovich, con Mandy sulla soglia della porta, e prima che Mickey potesse azzardare a dire qualcosa, il Biondo iniziò ad inveire contro Ian.  
«Si può sapere che cazzo di passa per la testa?» urlò, mentre il fratello lo guardava leggermente perplesso «Ancora con questa storia del fottuto esercito? Mi prendi per il culo?»  
Ian ebbe un momento di dispersione, prima di piantare un sorriso sfottente sulle labbra ed indicare Mickey con il dito.  
«No, quello lo faccio solo con lui.»  
«Ehi!» urlò di rimando il Moro, tirando un pugno sul suo braccio.  
«Tu stanne fuori, okay, testa di cazzo?» stavolta urlò contro Mickey, che già era in piede di guerra e in procinto di prenderlo a pugni.  
«Testa di cazzo sarai tu, biondino stronzo!»   
«Okay, calmatevi entrambi, adesso, cazzo!» si intromise Ian, a separare i due. «Lip, cosa vuoi?»  
«Fiona mi ha detto tutto!» gli urlò contro, mentre Svetlana aveva iniziato a lamentarsi in russo perché le urla avevano svegliato suo figlio «Ti sei fottuto il cervello di nuovo con questa cosa dell’esercito? Cosa vuoi fare? Salvate il Soldato Ryan?»  
«Lip, ti prego, non ho bisogno anche della tua predica, mi è già bastata quella di Fiona e di questa assurda cosa del matrimonio con Mickey …»  
«Ah, giusto!» esclamò, guardando anche il cognato con una furia omicida negli occhi «Cos’altro è questa stronzata del matrimonio adesso?»  
«Non lo lascerò partire per un fottuto paese in cui gli spareranno nel culo finché non ci sposeremo. Perché se lo stronzo muore laggiù voglio almeno contare qualcosa quando lo riporteranno in questo fottuto paese in una cazzo di cassa!»  
«Lui non ci andrà proprio laggiù, cazzo!»   
«Ne possiamo discutere dopo?» chiese Ian all’orlo dell’esasperazione, avviandosi verso la camera da letto.  
Aveva davvero bisogno di allontanarsi da tutta quella scenetta per poter ragionare in santa pace.  
«Dove cazzo vai?» gli urlò dietro Mickey.  
«Devo pisciare.»  
Non appena Ian fu scomparso dietro la porta della camera, Mickey s’accorse di essere solo con Lip, così ne approfittò per rendere anche il Biondino partecipe del suo piano.  
«Forse posso fare in modo che non si arruoli.» gli disse sottovoce, controllando con la coda dell’occhio che Ian non uscisse all’improvviso.  
«Come?»  
«Abbiamo scoperto che c’è stato un casino sotto con il mio finto matrimonio con la troia e per sposarci io e tuo fratello dovremo aspettare qualcosa tipo otto o nove mesi.»  
«Mio fratello non ti sposerà mai.» disse spregevolmente Lip, storcendo le labbra in una smorfia.  
«Ma allora è vero che sei una testa di cazzo?» sussurrò ancora una volta, stringendo il braccio di Lip in una morsa dolorosa. «Lo convincerò ad aspettare tutti questi mesi e magari cambierà idea, se ne dimenticherà, che cazzo ne so!»   
«Non cambierà idea molto facilmente,» sussurrò Lip a Mickey, girando appena la testa per controllare che Ian non uscisse dal bagno nel momento meno opportuno «rompe i coglioni con questa cosa dell’esercito fin da quando eravamo piccoli.»  
«Okay, ma lasciami fare come dico io, okay? Mi ascolterà, cazzo.»  
«Ti lascerà, partirà lo stesso e se tornerà dal fottuto paese in guerra se ne verrà di nuovo da te strisciando.»  
«L’ho già minacciato che non tornerò con lui se farà una cosa del genere.» storse le labbra Mickey, dubbioso.  
«E tu credi che questo lo fermerà?» chiese Lip, con un tono di speranza nella voce.  
Ian era invaghito da Mickey da molto tempo ormai, avevano iniziato a scopare, frequentarsi, fino a costruire tutto ciò che sembrava una tipica famiglia del South Side nel giro di tre anni.  
«È fuso per me da quando aveva quindici anni, non manderà a puttane quello che-» Mickey fu interrotto da Ian che era uscito da bagno e guardava sia lui che Lip dubbioso.  
«Okay.» disse, con le braccia incrociate al petto e lo sguardo serio «Potrei aspettare all’anno prossimo per arruolarmi e devo riconoscere che sarebbe stata una scelta troppo affrettata.» Lip stava per dire qualcosa, ma bastò un solo sguardo del fratello per farlo tacere «Sposerò questo coglione se proprio lo vuole.» sorrise spazientito, guardando Mickey che dentro di sé esultava in ogni lingua conosciuta al mondo «Ma voi dovete promettermi che tra un anno non farete storie quando partirò e che adesso troveremo il modo di andare avanti.»  
«Te l’ho detto, stiamo per riaprire il Rub n’ Tug.» ripeté Mickey soddisfatto, mentre Lip lo guardava sorpreso.  
A quanto pare il suo piano stava funzionando.   
«Ed io …» iniziò il Biondo «Sì, potrei contribuire in qualche modo con qualche lavoretto lì all’Università.»  
«Perfetto.» concluse Ian, ritornando in cucina con nonchalance e lasciando i due nel soggiorno, imbambolati come marionette e notevolmente stupiti dalla sua reazione del tutto improvvisa e inaspettata.  
Quindi Colin Milkovich aveva ragione quando diceva che a volte le pisciate facevano miracoli …   
«Devo dartene atto, testa di cazzo.» confessò Lip, guardando Mickey con fare scioccato «Il tuo piano sta funzionando, speriamo solo che tra un anno non abbia ancora tutta questa fantasia di farsi ammazzare.»  
E Lip si congedò, raggiungendo Mandy sulla soglia della porta ed uscendo dalla casa con lei.  
Il Moro rimase nel soggiorno, a lodarsi da solo e con un sorriso ribelle sul volto.  
Al contrario di quel che diceva suo padre, Mickey Milkovich era un fottuto genio.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note d’Autrice:  
> Ed anche questo sabato eccomi qui, puntuale come sempre, con il terzo capitolo!  
> Okay, ora, sinceri: ve l’aspettavate questa proposta di matrimonio?  
> Va be’, seriamente, i Gallavich che si sposano sarebbe il sogno di ogni shipper, tuttavia, non riuscivo proprio ad immaginare una di quelle proposte di Mickey che si mette in ginocchio con l’anello.  
> No, Mickey Milkovich si mette in ginocchio davanti ad Ian per altre ragioni.   
> Be’, comunque stiamo parlando dei Gallavich, di Mickey … non la vedo una cosa proprio possibile una proposta di matrimonio del genere. Sarebbe un OOC incredibile.  
> Comunque … Ian vuole entrare nell’esercito di nuovo e, ovviamente, si trova tutta la famiglia contro.   
> Partirà o non partirà? Le scommesse sono aperte.  
> I Gallavich si sposeranno davvero oppure no? Le scommesse sono aperte anche per questo.  
> Come nella serie TV, il matrimonio di Mickey e Svetlana si è rivelato una farsa e ho dovuto elaborare un piano che giustifichi il tutto.  
> In questo capitolo ho anche introdotto Nikka, che – personalmente – io shippavo davvero con Svetlana.  
> Come al solito, tra Lip e Mickey non corre assolutamente buon sangue (questo ormai è risaputo), ma si ritrovano inaspettatamente a “collaborare” per cercar di non far partire Ian.  
> Dopo “la pisciata di riflessione” ha comunque deciso di partire l’anno successivo e, ovviamente, Mickey passerà quell’anno a cercare di convincerlo a non arruolarsi.  
> Ah, mi scuso ancora una volta per il mio pessimo modo di scrivere p0rn/erotico … giuro, ci metto tutta me stessa per scrivere una scena decente.  
> Non credo ci sia molto altro da aggiungere su questo capitolo, spero che vi sia piaciuto e che la trama vi stia incuriosendo.  
> Spero di ricevere kudos e commenti.  
> Ringrazio sempre i due guests che hanno lasciato un kudos!  
> E, infine, ringrazio anche i lettori silenziosi. (Sempre nella speranza che si facciano vivi).  
> Al prossimo sabato con il quarto capitolo!  
> Grazie ancora,   
> Merasavia Anderson.


	4. Anno 2015: Ottobre.

ANNO 2015  
Ottobre

 

 

 

**20 Ottobre 2015.**

«Sono un fottuto uomo libero!» fu la prima cosa che urlò Mickey entrando in casa Milkovich, seguito da Svetlana e Nikka che parlottavano in russo e, a quanto pare, lo prendevano in giro.  
Mickey era entrato in casa alzando le carte del divorzio appena ottenuto da Svetlana, aveva persino improvvisato una canzoncina fatta più che altro di parolacce e insulti.  
Ian era in soggiorno, che guardava un cartone animato abbastanza idiota con Yevgeny.  
«Ian!» esordì, avvicinandosi al ragazzo ed aprendo una lattina di birra che stava sul tavolino basso «Dobbiamo festeggiare, io e la troia abbiamo ottenuto il fottuto falso divorzio!»  
«Oh, finalmente!» sbruffò Ian, mascherando una risata mentre salutava Nikka con la mano.  
«Sì, le due puttanelle qui si sono appena sposate.» lo informò, beccandosi una serie di insulsi da entrambe «Domani noi andiamo al tribunale e mettiamo le firme!»  
«Auguri!» Ian rise, rivolgendosi a Svetlana e Nikka che brandivano due anelli d’argento alle dita.  
«Goditi pezzo di merda!» rise Svetlana, battendo una mano sulla spalla di Ian «Io sollevata di non avere lui come marito.»  
«Sapessi quanto sono sollevato io!» commentò Mickey.  
«Comunque noi dobbiamo annunciare un cambiamento.» disse Nikka, con il suo leggero accento russo.  
«Che cambiamento?» domandò Ian, mentre Yevgeny veniva preso in braccio da Svetlana, che gli posava un bacio sulla guancia.  
«Con nuovo anno noi andare a vivere a Centro Massaggi con piccolo Yevgeny.» disse Svetlana, sorridendo mentre giocava con il figlio «Troppe persone in questa casa.»  
«Cosa?!» Ian balzò dal divano, guardando Svetlana con sguardo stupito.  
Non potevano andare via. Non con Yevgeny.  
«Kevin ha detto noi che potere ricavare monolocale da Centro Massaggi. Lì stanze non usate, noi mettere muri e vivere lì, come coppia normale.»  
«Non se ne parla, cazzo, mio figlio non crescerà in un bordello di puttane russe!» protestò Mickey.  
«Ma se non te ne fotte un cazzo di lui!» lo accusò Nikka, mentre Yevgeny si accoccolava sulla spalla della madre, un po’ spaventato.  
«Anche pur volendo me ne dovrei prendere cura io e, visto e considerato che buona parte dei soldi per il suo mantenimento li sborso io, impedisco che voi lo portiate in quel posto del cazzo.»  
«Posto di cazzo che dà soldi a te, però!» inveì contro di lui Svetlana.  
«Concordo con Mickey, non si può crescere un bambino in un posto del genere.» disse Ian, cercando di mantenere la calma.  
«Tu non sei suo padre!» gli urlò contro Nikka.  
«Tu non sei sua madre, però!» ribatté «Intanto sono stato io a crescere Yev in questi due anni.»  
«Stai fuori, Testa Rossa.» lo rimproverò Svetlana.   
«Be’, allora di’ anche a tua moglie di starne fuori, visto che neanche lei c’entra con Yevgeny!»  
«Sentite, ce la vediamo io e Svetlana, okay?» concluse Mickey, mentre la Russa posava il figlio a terra e raggiungeva l’ex marito in un angolo più appartato.  
«Che c’è, pezzo di merda?» domandò «Prima tu non volere sapere di piccolo Yevgeny e ora volere giocare a famiglia di froci felice con Testa Rossa?»  
«Testa Rossa ti è stato comodo, però, finché si occupava del marmocchio!» Mickey si morse l’interno della guancia nervoso.  
Non poteva portargli via quel nanetto proprio adesso che si stava affezionando …   
«Come tu volere giocare a famiglia felice con Testa Rossa io volere fare stessa cosa con Nikka.» contestò Svetlana, portando le mani sui fianchi e guardandolo dall’alto dei suoi tacchi con uno sguardo severo ed intransigente.  
«Okay, fate il cazzo che vi pare, ma non portate quel bambino in un fottuto bordello!» protestò, guardandola in cagnesco «Trovatevi una cazzo di casa.»  
«Non avere soldi abbastanza per casa, noi ricavare monolocale da Centro Massaggi.» s’avvicinò ancora a lui, guardandolo con sfida «E se continuare a insistere io andare in carcere da stronzo di tuo padre, dire lui che stai ancora con frocetto Testa Rossa e chiedere lui di mandare amici a sistemare te e lui.»  
«Mi stai minacciando, cazzo?» urlò, facendo voltare sia Nikka che Ian verso di loro, il Rosso s’apprestò immediatamente ad avvicinarsi, cercando di capire cosa stesse accadendo.  
«Ehi, cosa succede qui?» chiese, guardando entrambi con serietà.  
«Non avevamo detto che tu stare fuori da situazione?» gli chiese Svetlana.  
«Ho chiesto cosa succede e no, cazzo, non me ne sto fuori da questa situazione!» urlò anche lui, scaraventando una sedia che gli era venuta sotto mano «Stiamo parlando di un bambino!»  
«Ha minacciato di chiamare Terry per farci ammazzare.» sputò Mickey, poggiando la schiena contro il muro.  
«Io non avere detto questo.»  
«Svetlana, parlandoci chiaramente: cosa vuoi?» domandò Ian, cercando di contenere la rabbia.  
«Io volere sistemare monolocale accanto Centro Massaggi e vivere lì con Nikka e Yevgeny.» chiarì, guardando minacciosamente anche Ian.  
«Sul serio credi che un bordello sia il luogo migliore per crescere un bambino?» le domandò, cercando di farle rivalutare la situazione «Per crescere tuo figlio?»  
«Neanche questo sembra luogo perfetto! Armi ovunque e fratelli di tuo futuro marito pezzo di merda lasciare droghe in giro.» si lamentò, mentre Ian roteava gli occhi, cercando di mantenere la calma. Aveva fatto di tutto, pur di rendere quel luogo un minimo vivibile. «Quindi o lasciate me e Nikka vivere in monolocale con piccolo Yevgeny o io chiamare stronzo di Terry e fare accoppare entrambi.»  
Mickey scuoteva la testa, nervoso, mentre la sua testa cercava di trovare una soluzione a tutto quel casino in cui erano finiti. La verità era che a Yevgeny lui si stava affezionando veramente, anche se non l’avrebbe mai e poi mai ammesso.   
«Quando potremo vedere Yev?» domandò Ian, con le braccia incrociate al petto e guardando serio la donna.  
«Quando volete.»  
«No, intendo, quando potrà stare qui con noi?»  
«Intendi vivere con voi?»  
«Sì,» confermò Ian, cercando di intimidirla, visto che ormai quella donna non gli faceva più neanche un briciolo di paura «intendo che, come dovrà stare con voi, dovrà stare anche con noi. Tu sei sua madre? Bene, Mickey è suo padre. Yevgeny ha diritto di stare con entrambi i genitori! E sai cosa ti dico, cazzo?!» Ian sorrise, guardandola con aria di sfida «Sono suo padre anche io, visto che la sua prima parola è stata “ _Papa-Yan_ ”.»  
Svetlana tentò di divincolarsi da quella situazione, ma Mickey la bloccò al muro e avvicinò così tanto il suo volto a quello della donna e le strinse così forte i polsi da farle male.  
«Vattene da questa casa adesso e giuro che ti faccio ritornare alla tua cazzo di Russia.» la minacciò, per poi venire calmato da Ian, che fece in modo che si staccasse dall’ex moglie.  
«Metà settimana noi, metà settimana voi.» sentenziò la donna, massaggiandosi i polsi e vedendosi ormai con le spalle al muro.  
«D’accordo.» acconsentì Ian, che ancora tentava di non far dare di matto Mickey.  
Svetlana semplicemente se ne andò, salutando Yevgeny con un bacio, per poi sparire dietro la porta rovinata assieme a Nikka.  


«Stamattina abbiamo avuto una discussione con Svetlana.» raccontava Ian a suo fratello Lip, stavano seduti sul letto della vecchia camera di Frank, a fumarsi una sigaretta in tutta tranquillità. «Vuole creare un monolocale nel bordello che gestiscono Mickey e Kev per viverci con la sua nuova moglie e Yevgeny. Vuole che per l’anno prossimo sia tutto pronto.»  
«Cazzo, crescere un bambino in quel luogo …» commentò, soffocando una risata.  
«È la stessa cosa che gli abbiamo detto io e Mickey, ma lei ha minacciato di collaborare con Terry in prigione per farci ammazzare.»  
«Wow! Mica scherza, la troia.»   
«Abbiamo deciso che per metà settimana starà da noi e per l’altra metà starà da loro, ma, insomma …» Ian scosse il capo, mentre dava un altro tiro alla sua sigaretta «Ci eravamo abituati ad una routine, capisci?»  
«Senti, ma … questa cosa di giocare alla famiglia con Mickey Milkovich e suo figlio non è forse, non lo so, un po’ prematura?» gli domandò Lip, in palese disaccordo con tutta quella situazione.  
«Non stiamo giocando alla famiglia, Lip. Lui ha un figlio ed io ho cresciuto quel bambino da quando è nato.»  
«Vivi là da più di due anni, Ian.» lo contraddisse il fratello, bevendo un sorso della birra lasciata sul comodino «Ed ora di punto in bianco avete deciso di sposarvi.»  
«Lui lo ha deciso.» specificò.  
«Vedi?! Non lo avete neanche deciso insieme!» sbottò Lip, spegnendo la sua sigaretta sul posacenere «Non sono cose che si decidono insieme, queste?»  
«Vuole sposarmi solo perché l’anno prossimo partirò con l’esercito.»   
«Ancora con questa storia?» domandò Lip, guardandolo storto mentre Ian abbassava il capo e annuiva, lasciando uscire il fumo dalla bocca.  
«Credevi che me ne fossi dimenticato?» domandò, incrociando il suo sguardo.  
«Non lo so …» Lip fece spallucce «Pensavo ti fosse passata.»  
Ian scosse la testa, mordendosi l’interno della guancia e controllando il cellulare.  
«Cioè, guardatevi!» disse Lip, indicando la foto di Yevgeny e Mickey che Ian aveva impostato come sfondo del cellulare «Gli scatti le foto di nascosto e poi te le metti come sfondo del telefono!»  
«Vuoi dire che ci atteggiamo da genitori pazzamente innamorati l’uno dell’altro?» rise Ian, rigettando il cellulare sul comodino «Credimi, non è così.»  
«No, dico solo che hai quasi diciannove anni, Ian.» Lip lo guardò fisso negli occhi, cercando di parlargli senza sembrare troppo egoista «E devi stare attento alle responsabilità che ti prendi.»  
«Quali responsabilità, Lip?»  
«Ian, hai diciannove anni, stai per sposarti con il peggior sputo di galera del South Side e cresci assieme a lui suo figlio di due anni come se foste una coppietta felice e senza problemi.»   
«Ti ricordo che eri tu che a diciassette anni volevi mollare tutto per giocare alla famigliola con Karen Jackson.» gli ribadì, nel caso si fosse scordato che stava per mandare a puttane tutto il suo futuro.  
«È diverso.» Lip scosse la testa.  
«E perché lo sarebbe, sentiamo?» domandò «Perché io e Mickey siamo gay?»  
«No, cazzo, chi ha mai detto questo?!» protestò il biondo, alzando la voce.  
«E allora?»  
«E allora pensa a dove sarai tra dieci anni, Ian!» quasi urlò «Ti ritroverai con un marito in carcere con cui non andrai mai d’accordo, a dover crescere un figlio che non è neanche tuo e che diventerà un potenziale criminale!»  
«Ma cosa credi?! Che qui dentro tu sei l’unico capace di combinare qualcosa di buono?» gli urlò contro, scendendo dal letto e guardandolo dall’alto con rabbia.   
Ian voleva un bene infinito a suo fratello Lip, ma quando si comportava in quella maniera voleva solo prenderlo a pugni per ore ed ore.  
«Non sto dicendo questo, Ian, cazzo …»  
«Domani volevamo andare a mettere quelle cazzo di firme in tribunale e avevamo bisogno di due testimoni ciascuno!» gli urlò contro «Ed io volevo chiederlo a te e Fiona!»  
«Ian, non fare il bambino, per favore …» lo rimproverò scuotendo la testa mentre il Rosso si chiudeva la porta della camera alle spalle e scendeva in fretta le scale.  
Lip bevve velocemente l’ultimo sorso di birra rimasto nella bottiglia e seguì il fratello, che era già arrivato in cucina e stava parlando con Fiona.  
«Quindi domani tu e Mickey vorreste sposarvi?» domandò lei, perplessa «Ed io dovrei farvi da testimone?»  
«Sì, ha ottenuto il finto divorzio da Svetlana stamattina e vuole concludere questa storia.» la informò, mentre Lip scendeva gli ultimi scalini.  
«Sì, per favore, Fiona, glielo dici tu che è un’idea del cazzo?» si intromise il Biondo, mentre Ian attingeva a tutta la sua forza mentale per non prenderlo a pugni.  
Sapeva che Lip e Mickey non erano mai andati particolarmente d’accordo, ma fino a quando il fratello si era tenuto fuori dalla sua vita privata gli era sempre andato bene.  
«Più che un’idea del cazzo è una cosa un po’ affrettata.» constatò Fiona.  
«Ma se Mickey mi rompe le palle da dieci mesi con questa storia!» esclamò Ian, anche lui ben intenzionato a concludere quella situazione il prima possibile.  
«Sì, lo sappiamo, visto che ti ha fatto una plateale proposta di matrimonio davanti a tutti noi.» continuò Fiona.  
«Vuole sposarmi solo perché l’anno prossimo devo arruolarmi.» spiegò per l’ennesima volta Ian, abbastanza seccato.  
«Appunto.» sorrise Fiona, guardando i due fratelli «Hai detto che vuoi arruolarti l’anno prossimo, perché andare di fretta? Se proprio dovete fare questo matrimonio fatelo per bene, no?»   
«Niente fiori e discorsi strappalacrime, vi prego.» la supplicò Ian, guardandola già con occhi terrorizzati al solo pensiero di un matrimonio del genere.  
Lip, nel frattempo, guardava la scena con un ghigno di disapprovazione.   
«No, intendo solo … non andate di fretta, scegliete un giorno che vi sembra adatto per sposarvi, possiamo invitare delle persone, organizzare un ricevimento all’Alibi, insomma, fare qualcosa di carino.»  
«A Mickey non piacerà questa idea.» disse Ian, scuotendo la testa.  
«Per una volta sarei d’accordo con lui.» commentò in risposta Lip, mentre veniva fulminato con lo sguardo dal fratello e Fiona continuava a cercare di capire cosa fosse accaduto a quei due.  
«Lip, smettila, ti prego. Sei tornato un’ora fa e già litigate?» li rimproverò Fiona, visto che Lip aveva deciso di ritornare al South Side per quel pomeriggio, bisognoso di qualche ora di stacco dalla frenetica vita universitaria.  
Sarebbe ripartito la sera stessa.  
«Dillo a mamma chioccia con la famiglia felice!» Lip accusò il fratello.  
«Lascialo perdere, Fi.» scosse la testa Ian «È solo terribilmente stupido.»  
«Comunque …» sviò il discorso Fiona «Parlane con Mickey, ci riuniamo qui stasera e ne discutiamo per bene. Organizziamo questo matrimonio come si deve, perché per quanto io e i Milkovich andiamo poco d’accordo … se proprio dovete fare questa cazzata fatela come si deve.» Fiona gli fece l’occhiolino, dandogli una pacca sul braccio.  
Al contrario di Lip, la donna aveva iniziato a ricredersi su Mickey, in parecchie occasioni aveva dato prova della sincerità dei suoi sentimenti, era cambiato per Ian, cercava di tenersi fuori dai guai e aveva persino iniziato a non vergognarsi di ciò che provava con le altre persone.  
Neanche a lei era andata a genio all’inizio la situazione che si era creata tra i due, ma dopo aver constatato che Ian non era affatto cambiato, anzi, era maturato e con lui anche Mickey … be’, non poteva certo lamentarsi.  
«Okay, proverò a convincerlo, Fi.» rise Ian, versandosi del caffè in una tazza «Vediamo cosa ne verrà fuori!»  


«Ricordatemi per quale cazzo di motivo lo sto facendo!» si lamentava Mickey, seduto intorno al tavolo dei Gallagher assieme a sua sorella, Kevin e Veronica.  
«Perché, visto che hai rotto le palle per mesi con questa storia del matrimonio, almeno lo facciamo decentemente.» gli disse Ian per l’ennesima volta, anche se lui non aveva davvero la minima idea di come si realizzasse un matrimonio per bene.  
L’unico matrimonio a cui aveva assistito era … be’, quello di Mickey e Svetlana. Ed era anche piuttosto occupato a farsi fuori tutta la vodka per non pensare che la persona che amava si stava sposando con una prostituta russa.  
«Allora, da dove si parte?» continuò Ian, chiedendo aiuto a Fiona.  
«Credo che per prima cosa dovreste fare una lista degli invitati.» disse lei, mettendo davanti ai due un foglio bianco e una penna.  
«Okay!» Ian prese la penna e iniziò a scrivere i nomi dei suoi fratelli, aggiungendo quelli di Kevin, Veronica e Mandy, assieme ad Amy e Gemma, subito dopo inserirono Iggy e Colin Milkovich «Chi altro potremmo invitare?» domandò Ian a Mickey.  
«Che cazzo ne so, tuo padre?»   
«Frank non è proprio mio padre e tanto sarà comunque all’Alibi a sbronzarsi, quindi …» storse le labbra, scrivendo il nome di Frank sul foglio «Sì, mettiamolo nella lista per fare numero.»  
«Mettici anche il _Succhia-latte_.» sospirò Mickey, spremendosi le meningi per cercare di capire chi altro potevano invitare a tutta quella pagliacciata.  
Già non ne poteva più.  
«Potreste invitare mia madre.» esordì Veronica «L’ho vista un po’ giù ultimamente ed è da tanto che non si diverte … Potrebbe tenere a bada i bambini, se facciamo in modo che non si sbronzi.»  
«Sì, mi sta simpatica tua madre!» rise Mandy, mentre Mickey la guardava con aria interrogativa.  
«Che c’è, testa di cazzo? Vado a farmi i capelli al suo negozio.» sospirò Mandy, mentre Mickey continuava ad imprecare qualcosa, mischiato a qualche parola ucraina.  
«Okay, chi altro c’è?» domandò Mickey, constatando che quella lista degli invitati per un matrimonio era un po’ misera …  
«Potreste invitare Svetlana e sua moglie.» disse Debbie, beccandosi delle occhiatacce dai due, che esclamarono un «NO!» perfettamente all’unisono.  
«Tanto credo che si imbucheranno comunque.» aggiunse Kevin «In questi ultimi giorni sono sempre all’Alibi a bere qualcosa.»  
Ian sospirò, mangiucchiando il tappo della penna «Okay, aggiungiamo anche loro per fare numero … siamo tipo, neanche venti persone compresi i bambini ed io e Mick che siamo gli sposi.»  
«Conta anche Kermit e Tom che saranno sicuramente con Frank.» aggiunse Kevin «E potreste anche chiedere a Sheila Jackson di venire.»  
«Soffre ancora di agorafobia, Kev.» gli disse Veronica.  
«Che ne so, era per dire.»  
«Okay, venti persone compresi gli ubriaconi dell’Alibi possono andare bene.» concluse Mickey «Qual è la prossima pagliacciata?»  
«I vestiti.» confermò Fiona «Solo che dovremo trovare qualcosa di carino ed economico.»  
«Tu hai ancora il vestito del matrimonio con Svetlana.» disse Mandy al fratello.  
«Te lo scordi che mi metto quel fottuto vestito di nuovo.»  
«Mickey ha ragione.» disse Debbie, appoggiando il cognato «Dicono che porti sfiga o cose del genere.»  
«Okay, credo che qui nessuno abbia un vestito da cerimonia a parte Kev.» confermò Fiona, iniziando a fare una lista delle numerose cose da comprare e organizzare per quel matrimonio.  
«Sentite, già siamo a corto di soldi, perché non la possiamo fare semplice e metterci una qualche camicia di merda e via?» si lamentò Mickey, picchiettando le dita sul tavolo.  
«No, Mickey, se proprio volete fare questa cazzata facciamo in modo che ve la ricorderete per tutta la vita e non preoccuparti, troveremo un modo per comprare i vostri vestiti e quelli di Lip e Carl.»  
«Anche io dovrò mettere un abito da cerimonia?» chiese Carl, profondamente contrariato a quell’idea.  
«Certo, si sposa tuo fratello, Carl.» gli ricordò Fiona, con un sorriso sul volto.  
«Anche io dovrei prendere qualcosa di nuovo.» disse Debbie e Fiona aggiunse un altro punto alla lista «E credo dovremmo prendere un vestito anche per Liam.»  
«Wow …» fece Fiona, gettando la sua penna sul tavolo «Non credevo avessimo bisogno di così tante cose.»  
«Pensandoci io potrei rimediare un vestito per Debbie.» disse Veronica «Mia cugina è una ragazzina viziata a cui regalano un botto di vestiti che non mette mai, ti porto da lei e le freghi qualcosa di carino!»  
«Perfetto!» sorrise Debbie, mentre Fiona cancellava la voce “ _vestito di Debbie_ ” dalla sua lista «Grazie!»  
«Okay, ma adesso vediamo cosa far indossare agli sposi.» disse Fiona, rivolgendosi a Mickey ed Ian, seduti vicino di fronte a lei «Voi cosa vorreste indossare?»  
«Un … vestito?» disse Mickey, abbastanza perplesso.  
«Grazie al cazzo, Mickey.» gli rispose Fiona, seccata «Intendo … di che colore, volete una cravatta? Un papillon? Che tipo di camicia?»  
«Un completo nero.» iniziò Ian «Con doppio petto nero e … la camicia bianca.»  
«Okay, okay, segna la stessa cosa per me.» disse Mickey, guardando Fiona appuntare mille cose in un foglio.  
«Quindi volete vestirvi uguali?» chiese Mandy.  
«Per me non fa molta differenza.» scosse la testa Ian, facendo spallucce.  
«Okay, basta che non mi fate mettere un cazzo di papillon un’altra volta.» disse Mickey «Detesto quei cosi.»  
«Okay, quindi delle cravatte vanno bene?» chiese Fiona, continuando a scribacchiare sul suo foglio e guardando i due futuri sposi accovacciati sul tavolo, già esausti di quei preparativi.  
«Sì, sì, le cravatte vanno bene.»  
«Che colore?»  
«Nere.»   
«Mick, andiamo a sposarci, non ad un funerale.» protestò Ian «Non possiamo vestirci tutti di nero.»  
«Ma avremo la camicia bianca.» contestò Mickey, alzando la voce disperata «Non metterò qualche ridicola cravatta colorata.»  
Fiona nel frattempo li guardava interrogativi, in attesa di una risposta .  
«Okay, vada per la cravatta nera.» confermò Ian, che sembrava al limite dell’esasperazione.  
«Perché non mettete qualche fiore arancione nel taschino della giacca.» propose Kevin, anche abbastanza entusiasta della sua grande idea «Le cravatte nere come i capelli di Mickey e i fiori arancioni come i capelli di Ian!»  
«Mi piace!» confermò Fiona, strizzando l’occhio a Kevin e appuntando anche quello sul suo foglio.  
«Ma che cazzo di cose da checche mi tocca fare …» continuava a lamentarsi Mickey, con la testa poggiata su una mano e lo sguardo di chi preferirebbe essere condannato a morte.  
«Chi sono i testimoni?» chiese Fiona ai due futuri sposi, che più che entusiasti all’idea di sposarsi sembravano profondamente disperati.  
«Io avevo scelto te e Lip.» disse Ian «Anche se non so se Lip accetterà.»  
«Non preoccuparti, lo convincerò io.» continuò Fiona, scrivendo anche quello su un nuovo foglio «Mickey?»  
«Questa mia sorella rompi palle.» disse, indicando Mandy al suo fianco «E Kevin.»  
«Mi sono sentito così onorato quando me l’ha chiesto.» commentò Kevin, tutto emozionato mentre Veronica scuoteva la testa ridendo «Che c’è? Nessuno mi ha mai chiesto una cosa del genere!»  
«Ora dobbiamo decidere come fare per il cibo.» disse Fiona, parlando stavolta a tutti i presenti nella stanza «Abbiamo già concordato che il ricevimento si terrà all’Alibi, ma non possiamo permetterci un servizio Catering.»  
«E se cucinassimo tutto noi?» propose Veronica «Non spenderemmo troppo e mangeremmo ciò che ci piace.»  
«No, non passerò il giorno del matrimonio di mio fratello a cucinare … al massimo noi potremmo fare, che ne so, degli antipasti e tartine, cose del genere.»  
«Potremmo ordinare un bel po’ di pollo fritto e della pizza da asporto.» disse Mickey e la cosa convinse un po’ tutti, a parte Fiona, che lo guardava dubbiosa.  
«Pizza ad un matrimonio?»  
«Ci saranno anche le cazzo di tartine e gli antipasti, no?» continuò Mickey «Antipasti, tartine, pollo fritto, pizza e litri e litri di birra.»  
«Io trovo che sia perfetto.» disse Carl, abbastanza entusiasta all’idea.  
«Sì, dai,» confermò anche Ian «a quanto pare adesso va di moda fare cose come i buffet di pizza ai matrimoni, quindi perché no?»  
«Okay.» Fiona continuò ad appuntare altre voci nel suo foglio «E per la torta?»  
«Potrei farla io!» si offrì Debbie «Mandy potrebbe aiutarmi e Lip è bravissimo con le decorazioni.»  
«Dubito che Lip collaborerà, Deb.» la informò Ian, incrociando le braccia sul tavolo, ancora palesemente arrabbiato con il fratello.  
«Sentite, tu e Lip risolvete i vostri casini, okay?» raccomandò Fiona ad Ian «Non voglio litigi di questo genere nella nostra famiglia.»  
«Ci proverò, ma sai quanto è coglione.»  
«Purtroppo sì, lo so.» concluse, sospirando e guardando il resto della sua famiglia «Quindi cosa rimane da fare?»  
«Le fedi, credo.» disse Ian, grattandosi sotto l’occhio perplesso «Ed anche le pratiche burocratiche, decidere una data e vedere se si può fare, cose così, no?»  
«Era meglio fare il cazzo di matrimonio in un giorno solo, fidati, Ian.» continuava a ripetere Mickey, voglioso solo di scappare da quella casa e farsi una scopata con Ian.  
Inutile dire che la conversazione continuò fino a tarda notte, tra le lamentele di Mickey e le varie idee di Fiona.  


**21 Ottobre 2015.**

L’orologio sul comodino di Mickey segnava le 05:07 del mattino, né lui, né Ian avevano dormito molto, troppo impegnati nell’ennesima notte di folle passione e sesso sfrenato.   
Dopo una giornata del genere erano praticamente esausti, ma per qualche assurda ragione non riuscivano a dormire. Mickey aveva deciso di poggiare la testa sulla spalla destra di Ian, che continuava a passare la mano sul suo braccio in una lenta carezza.  
«Hai finito di farmi i cazzo di grattini sul braccio?» si lamentò ad un certo punto Mickey, pur di non ammettere che quel gesto di Ian lo rilassava da morire.  
«No, e continuerò fino a che non mi addormenterò perché so che ti piacciono, anche se fingi che non è vero.» gli rispose a tono, sorridendo come un bambino, mentre lo stringeva ancor di più a sé.  
«E come sai che mi piacciono i tuoi grattini, sentiamo?»  
«Perché se fosse il contrario ti saresti già alzato dal letto, girato dall’altra parte e mi avresti mandando a ‘fanculo.» spiegò semplicemente, continuando a sorridere.  
Era come se qualcuno gli tirasse le labbra verso l’alto e non riuscisse ad assumere un’espressione seria.  
«Cazzo, tua sorella mi ha fottuto il cervello con questa storia del matrimonio.» si lamentò, cercando di celare una risata.  
«Be’, avete fatto festa al tuo matrimonio con Svetlana e adesso che ti sposi con la persona che ami ti saresti limitato a mettere una firma su una carta?» gli domandò, alzando un sopraciglio e guardando la sua espressione abbastanza imbarazzata.  
«Chi ti dice che …» avvampò, assumendo quel suo tipico ghigno stranito «Insomma, chi ti dice che io ti …»  
Ian rise di gusto nel vederlo in difficoltà, poteva immaginare le sue guance pallide arrossarsi di colpo nel buio della camera e sentiva la sua voce tremare di vergogna.  
Chissà se sarebbe mai riuscito a farsi dire un “ti amo” da Mickey Milkovich … Ian scommetteva quasi con se stesso su quel fatto.  
Forse, prima o poi …  
Semplicemente lo baciò, cogliendolo di sorpresa e Mickey quasi si sottrasse, per poi ricambiare il bacio con la sua solita goffaggine. Ah, che paradiso che erano quelle labbra.  
«Comunque ho sempre voluto sposarmi in inverno.» rise Ian, una volta interrotto il bacio e tornando a guardare il soffitto.  
«Non capisco cosa ci trovi nell’inverno. Io odio l’inverno.» Mickey scosse la testa «L’estate è fantastica, il sole, il caldo e tutte quelle altre cazzate. Vorrei solo che qui ci fosse la spiaggia e il mare. E sì, credo che vorrei imparare a nuotare.»  
«Non sai nuotare, Mick?» rise Ian, prendendoselo in giro.   
«Un solo commento e la tua testa arriva nel giardino dei vicini.» lo rimproverò, prima che Ian potesse dire altro.  
«Potremmo sposarci a dicembre.» continuò Ian, con ancora quel sorriso sul volto che non riusciva a togliersi per nessuna ragione.  
«Cazzo, non eri tu quello che non voleva sposarmi?» gli chiese Mickey, alzandosi su un gomito per guardarlo in volto «Ed ora stai fantasticando come una checca?»  
«Non sto fantasticando come una checca.»  
«Sì, che lo stai facendo, solo che non lo vuoi ammettere.»  
«Come tu non vuoi ammettere che mi ami.» lo zittì Ian, facendolo tornare a stendersi sul letto con uno sbuffo annoiato.  
«’Fanculo, Gallagher.»  
Con il tempo, durante quegli anni trascorsi insieme, Ian comprese che quel “’Fanculo, Gallagher” era la cosa più simile ad un “Ti amo” che Mickey fosse capace di dire, così aveva imparato a farselo andare bene.   
Continuava a sorridere, forse in maniera anche un po’ inquietante, ma non gliene fregava più nulla di niente e nessuno … la sua vita andava a gonfie vele, si stava costruendo una famiglia e presto si sarebbe realizzato anche con la carriera, facendo il lavoro che aveva sempre desiderato.  
«13 dicembre.» sussurrò Mickey all’improvviso, dopo qualche istante di silenzio assoluto nella camera «Come data mi piace il 13 dicembre.»  
Ian si voltò verso di lui, scrutandolo bene mentre guardava il soffitto umido della loro camera, con le coperte e coprirlo fino al petto nudo, la pelle bianca, i capelli scompigliati, gli occhi cristallini in cui si perdeva ogni singola volta e il ghigno da stronzo di cui si era perdutamente innamorato nella sua adolescenza. E di cui non avrebbe mai, _mai_ , fatto a meno.   
Non poté che acconsentire.  
«E 13 dicembre sia.»

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note d’Autrice:  
> Giuro che questo sabato credevo di non farcela a pubblicare … e invece finalmente eccomi qui!  
> Bene, questo è un capitolo di passaggio, in cui dovevo spiegare un po’ di cose che vedrete nei capitoli successivi.  
> E Mickey ha divorziato da Svetlana, ragazzi. Siete contenti?  
> Parlando di questo, ho dovuto fare delle modifiche alla trama originale, rendendo Nikka cittadina americana per poter sposare Svetlana … ma insieme mi piacevano troppo e non volevo inserire un OC.  
> Ad ogni modo, i Gallavich e Svetlana hanno discusso sul fattore Yevgeny, visto che lei e Nikka vogliono costruirsi un appartamento al Centro Massaggi e, insomma, Mickey che si affeziona a Yevgeny non è troppo carino?  
> So che può risultare un po’ OOC questo legame affettivo, ma abbiamo visto tutti che nella quinta stagione Mickey stava effettivamente una sottospecie di rapporto con il bimbo quando c’era Ian in casa.  
> Quindi, visto e considerato che nella mia storia Ian non è scappato con l’esercito, non è bipolare ed è stato al fianco di Mickey per tutto il suo percorso travagliato ho pensato che per lui sarebbe stato più semplice affezionarsi a Yevgeny.  
> Ma più avanti spiegherò meglio questa situazione.  
> Fatto sta, i Gallavich e le Niklana (?) sono riusciti ad avere un accordo sulla custodia di Yev.  
> A casa Gallagher Lip ha fatto un po’ lo stronzo, ma tutti sappiamo che la relazione di Ian e Mickey non gli è mai andata a genio.  
> Per finire: cosa ne pensate dei preparativi di questo matrimonio?  
> Personalmente, mi sono divertita da morire a scrivere quella scena.  
> Ora non mi resta che attendere le vostre recensioni/i vostri voti e commenti/i vostri kudos e commenti perché vorrei davvero sapere cosa ne pensate. Dallo scorso capitolo è iniziata la trama vera e propria e mi piacerebbe conoscere la vostra opinione a riguardo, visto che mi sembra un po’ di brancolare nel buio hahahah.  
> Concludo ringraziando sempre i due guests che hanno lasciato un kudos.  
> Al prossimo sabato!  
> Merasavia Anderson.


	5. Anno 2015: Dicembre.

ANNO 2015  
Dicembre

 

 

 

**13 Dicembre 2015.**

Ansia.  
Era l’unica cosa che Ian riusciva a percepire mentre suo fratello Lip gli sistemava la cravatta, il vestito era scomodo, le scarpe anche peggio, i capelli erano tenuti su da un potente gel, Carl aveva avuto la brillante idea di mettergli un po’ del fondotinta di Fiona sotto gli occhi per coprirgli le occhiaie.  
Aveva passato la notte a far sesso con Mickey, a godere del suo profumo, a lasciare baci e morsi sul suo collo, ma la mattina erano stati brutalmente separati per dare il via ai preparativi del famigerato matrimonio.  
Mickey era stato trascinato da Mandy a casa Milkovich e lui era rimasto lì, a farsi tormentare dai suoi fratelli, più i secondi passavano e più lui si chiedeva il motivo che lo stesse spingendo a sposarsi a diciannove anni.  
Se era possibile, Lip era più nervoso di lui.  
Alla fine, il Biondo si era rassegnato all’idea che il suo fratellino stava per sposarsi con un uomo che amava davvero e aveva accettato di fargli da testimone, sorridendo e abbracciandolo, visto che Ian era andato a supplicarlo fino all’Università.  
E faceva un freddo assurdo.  
E Lip gli metteva ansia, tanta, ma tanta ansia.  
Fiona e Debbie si stavano preparando e truccando nel bagno, Kevin e Veronica erano all’Alibi ad allestire la sala prima della cerimonia, Frank era con loro, a scolarsi qualche birra prima del matrimonio.  
Kevin era il testimone di Mickey, assieme a Mandy.  
Quelli di Ian erano Lip e Fiona.  
Non che ci fosse molta scelta visto che gli invitati erano appena trenta compresi gli amici di Frank che si trovavano all’Alibi per una bevuta.  
«Cazzo, fratello.» aveva commentato Lip non appena aveva finito di sistemargli la cravatta.   
«Come sto?» aveva chiesto Ian, sistemandosi la giacca superelegante nera.  
Mickey aveva definito tutto quello una terribile pagliacciata, il suo intento era quello di firmare due documenti e via, ma tutti avevano insistito che se si dovevano sposare almeno avrebbero dovuto farlo per bene.  
«Sai cosa mi sembri?» fece Lip, sarcastico «Un frocio al proprio matrimonio.»  
«’Fanculo, Lip.» sorrise lui quando ad un certo punto la porta della camera si aprì.  
«Carl, Liam e Debbie sono già pronti, voi ...» era Fiona e si bloccò non appena vide i due fratelli in quella tenuta. «Wow …» aveva mormorato, quasi commossa. «Diamine, siete bellissimi!»  
E abbracciò entrambi soffermandosi, però, ad accarezzare la nuca di Ian e a posare un bacio sul suo collo, cercando di non macchiarlo di rossetto.  
«Stai benissimo, fratellino.» si commosse, i suoi occhi si riempirono di lacrime e le sue labbra si stesero in un sorriso «Sei bellissimo.»  
«Anche tu lo sei, Fi.»   
E lo era davvero, con il suo vestito rosso sopra al ginocchio, le scarpe alte, i capelli ben acconciati, il volto truccato e il rossetto scarlatto sulle labbra.  
«Non piangere, però, okay? Già questo festino è abbastanza patetico.» rise Ian, accarezzandole le guance mentre Lip cingeva le spalle della sorella.  
«Dai, andiamo che non vedo l’ora che inizi il ricevimento.» cinse anche le spalle di Ian e trascinò i due fratelli verso la porta.  
«Mi sembri Frank.» commentò Ian.  
«Nah,» gli rispose Lip «lui sarà già abbastanza sbronzo lì all’Alibi.»  
I tre scesero al piano di sotto, stretti in un abbraccio come quando erano bambini.  
Veronica entrò di soppiatto, in un turbine di energia, sorridente e con un vestito azzurro attillato.  
«Gallagher!» urlò, ma se li ritrovò tutti nel salotto, intenti ad abbracciare Ian, con dei sorrisi enormi sul volto.  
«Oh, ciao Vee!» fu Lip a risponderle, con un abito elegantissimo e una cravatta rossa, in tinta con il vestito di Fiona.  
Lo stesso era per Carl e Debbie: lei aveva un vestito viola e lui una cravatta dello stesso colore, accompagnata da un vestito scuro, che lo faceva sembrare più grande della sua età.  
A Liam, invece, era stato messo un papillon con il colori dell’arcobaleno, grazie alla geniale idea proposta da Carol Fisher.  
A Yevgeny ne era stato messo uno identico e Mickey se ne era lamentato per tutto il tempo.  
«Mi sa che ci conviene andare.» comunicò Veronica «I Milkovich e Kev stanno già andando in tribunale.» Veronica si avvicinò a Ian sorridendogli «Oh, Ian, sei bellissimo, tesoro!» si complimentò, scoccandogli un bacio sulla guancia mentre stavano per uscire.  
Si strinsero tutti nell’auto di Kevin, determinati a stropicciarsi il meno possibile e partirono in quarta verso il tribunale.  


Quando Veronica parcheggiò davanti al tribunale, la prima cosa di cui Ian si accorse fu proprio Mickey, che faceva avanti e indietro davanti all’ingresso fumando nervosamente una sigaretta e inveiva contro Kevin. Il povero Kevin era in piedi, vicino a lui, con le mani in tasca che diceva qualcosa, cercando di calmarlo, Mandy era appena uscita, stupenda in un vestito nero e azzurro, come la cravatta di Kevin e il vestito di Veronica.  
Ma per Ian esisteva solo Mickey, meraviglioso, vestito alla sua stessa maniera con i capelli perfettamente in ordine.  
In quel momento Ian benedisse di starsi per sposare a diciannove anni.  
«Dai, pel di carota, disincantati!» esclamò Veronica, battendogli una pacca sul braccio «Hai visto quanto è bello il tuo sposo?!»  
Ian uscì, notando che Lip, avvolto in una bolla di nervosismo, si stava sistemando la giacca.  
«Porca puttana.» mormorò, una volta che Ian fu al suo fianco.  
«Sei più nervoso di me o cosa?» domandò Ian, con la voce che tremava notevolmente.  
«No. Tu hai ansia?»  
«No, non ho ansia. Tu?»  
«No, niente ansia. Tu sei sicuro che non hai ansia?»  
«Sicurissimo.»  
_Ma non era vero: l’ansia e l’agitazione lo stavano divorando e Lip – palesemente più agitato di lui – non migliorava affatto la situazione.  
_ «Quindi andiamo?» fece Lip.  
«Andiamo.»  
Ma restarono fermi, a guardare gli altri dirigersi verso l’entrata del tribunale e Mickey fare avanti e indietro.  
«Quindi, sì.» continuò Lip, aggiustandosi – stavolta – la cravatta «Io non ho ansia. Andiamo.»  
«Neanche io ho ansia.» confermò il fratello con il terrore stampato in volto. «Andiamo.»  
Ma restarono fermi ancora una volta, vicino alla macchina.  
«Stiamo inveendo per l’ansia, eh?» fece Lip, annuendo a qualcosa di invisibile davanti a lui.  
«Già.»  
«Ragazzi!» li chiamò Fiona, nervosa quasi quanto loro «Mi sa che vi conviene muovervi, Mickey non si è accorto di noi e non credo che reggerà ancora a lungo.» esclamò, facendo cenno al ragazzo che parlava nervoso con Kevin e Mandy e si accendeva un’altra sigaretta.  
La strada per raggiungere Mickey sulle scale fu una tortura, le scarpe gli facevano un male terribile e Mickey non appena l’aveva visto era entrato in iperventilazione, aveva spento la sigaretta e si era sistemato il fiore arancione nel taschino della giacca.  
Mickey Milkovich nervoso per il proprio matrimonio era una delle cose che non si sarebbe mai scordato e lo avrebbe preso in giro per tutta la vita.  
Avevano deciso che in tribunale ci sarebbero entrati insieme, dopo che tutti gli invitati si sarebbero sistemati ai propri posti. Non che avessero dei genitori che potessero accompagnarli, ovviamente … Certo, c’era Frank. Ma, insomma, Frank era Frank.  
«Cazzo, sembri un frocio al proprio matrimonio.» fu la prima cosa che disse Mickey, guardando Ian con un sorriso sghembo e con quegli occhi così azzurri da far invidia persino al cielo stesso.  
Ian si chiese se lui e Lip si fossero messi d’accordo sulle frasi da dirgli.  
Eppure Mickey aveva portato le mani sul suo collo, accarezzando con una dolcezza certamente non sua il colletto della camicia bianca del Rosso.  
«Anche tu lo sembri.» concluse Ian.  
Poi Mickey gli tirò un pugno sulla spalla e mentre lui se la massaggiava tirò uno sguardo all’interno della sala, notando che tutti i venti miseri invitati erano seduti, con in grembo i loro pesanti cappotti e chiacchieravano tra loro.  
«Mi sa che dobbiamo entrare, cazzo.» constatò, con una faccia perplessa mentre si grattava lo zigomo destro.  
Ian lo squadrò da capo a piedi, giurando per un secondo che stesse per tirarsi indietro.  
«Quindi?»  
«Quindi saltami sulle spalle.» Mickey gli aveva, appunto, dato le spalle, tenendo le mani all’indietro.  
«Cosa?» Ian alzò un sopraciglio, notevolmente perplesso.  
_Cosa aveva intenzione di fare?_  
«Saltami sulle spalle, tranquillo che ti reggo.» sbottò «Non entreremo mano per mano o a braccetto come due checche innamorate. Se proprio dobbiamo fare questa pagliacciata facciamola per bene. Facciamo che se la ricordino, cazzo.»  
Ian rise e gli saltò sulle spalle, immediatamente Mickey lo resse per le gambe, barcollando un po’ all’inizio.  
E ridevano, ridevano felici come due bambini.  
«Fammi cadere e ti ammazzo.» sussurrò Ian all’orecchio di Mickey, soffocando una risatina.  
«Ah, ’fanculo, Gallagher!» gli rispose, iniziando a correre verso l’interno della sala, in cui era allestita una specie di navata «CARICA!»  
Sarebbe dovuto essere un momento terribilmente romantico e sdolcinato, ma la marcia nuziale che era appena iniziata sembrava incredibilmente fuori posto e le facce stupite e divertite delle persone – funzionari compresi – erano incredibili.  
Lip li guardava con lo shock dipinto in volto, li indicava con una mano e aveva pronunciato un sonoro: «Ma che cazzo … ?», Fiona si era coperta il volto con le mani.  
Be’, sicuramente non potevano dire di non aver lasciato il segno.  
E continuavano a ridere, belli, senza vergogna alcuna.  


Mickey era stato chiaro: niente prolungamenti vari, niente poesie d’amore svenevoli, ma andare dritti al sodo e finire il prima possibile.  
Così, dopo un brevissimo discorso introduttivo la donna che li avrebbe sposati passò immediatamente allo scambio delle promesse.  
Si notava un po’ di nervosismo, evidentemente aveva compreso che non erano una coppia come tutte le altre, in più, a quanto pare, lo sguardo di Mickey le incuteva timore.  
«Vuoi tu, Ian Clyton Gallagher, presente il qui presente … ehm …» si fermò, leggendo più attentamente sul foglietto, in palese difficoltà con il nome completo di Mickey. Ian stesso ci aveva messo un po’ per impararlo.  
«Mikhailo Aleksandr Milkovich.» tagliò corto il diretto interessato, con un’espressione un po’ seccata.  
«Oh, sì, Mikhailo Aleksandr Milkovich.» ripeté la donna con qualche lacuna, Ian era certo che stesse maledicendo mentalmente la madre di Mickey. «Quindi: vuoi tu, Ian Clyton Gallagher, prendere il qui presente Mikhailo Aleksandr Milkovich come tuo legittimo sposo, essergli fedele sempre, nella buona e nella cattiva sorte, nella gioia e nel dolore, nella salute e nella malattia, amarlo e onorarlo per tutti i giorni della tua vita?»  
«Sì, lo voglio.» rispose Ian, con uno strano sorriso sul viso, mentre guardava Mickey incantato, che sudava nervosissimo e percepiva i volti tesi e soddisfatti di Lip e Fiona al suo fianco, intravedeva anche gli occhi luminosi di Mandy e il sorriso da bambino di Kevin.  
«E tu,» la donna esitò ancora una volta, prendendo fiato e beccandosi un’occhiataccia da Mickey «Mikhailo Aleksandr Milkovich,» lo disse tutto di un colpo, sospirando nuovamente ed Ian guardò Mickey divertito, ma egli si limitò a tirare un’occhiataccia anche a lui «vuoi prendere il qui presente Ian Clyton Gallagher come tuo legittimo sposo, essergli fedele sempre, nella buona e nella cattiva sorte, nella gioia e nel dolore, nella salute e nella malattia, amarlo e onorarlo per tutti i giorni della tua vita?»  
«Cazzo, sì.» rispose lui, avvolto in un alone di agitazione, con le mani che gli tremavano.  
Oh, chi l’avrebbe mai detto che il duro e forte Mickey Milkovich, lo stronzo del South Side, si sarebbe fatto prendere dall’ansia il giorno del proprio matrimonio?  
Tuttavia, nessuno – a parte la celebrante – sembrò stupirsi per quella risposta che, anzi, scatenò parecchie risate nella sala.  
«Bastava un: _“Sì, lo voglio.”_.» rispose la donna, un po’ allibita.  
«Fa lo stesso.»  
Eppure Mickey sembrava essersi tolto un grosso peso di dosso.  
«Va bene.» sospirò la donna «Allora possiamo procedere con lo scambio degli anelli.»  
A quel punto videro Kevin diventare bianco come la sua camicia e sussurrare qualcosa a Veronica che, seduta in prima fila assieme alla gemelle, aveva il panico dipinto in faccia, proprio come il marito … solo che lei sembrava molto, molto arrabbiata.  
Tutti i presenti, in quel momento di silenzio totale, ebbero un bruttissimo presentimento.  
«Kev, ce le avevi tu le fedi, no?» gli chiese Ian, guardandolo con gli occhi supplicanti e anche un po’ spazientiti.  
_Perché no … Kevin non aveva potuto perdere le fedi. No.  
_ Lui per tutta risposta si guardò intorno, mormorando qualcosa di incomprensibile a se stesso, Mickey era pronto ad assestargli un pugno sul naso, con il volto corrucciato che non presagiva nulla di buono.  
Ma Svetlana salvò la situazione, mettendo in mano i due anelli d’oro a Kevin, che la guardava come se avesse avuto un’illuminazione ultraterrena.  
«Avete dato voi anelli a me, teste di cazzo.» la celebrante scrutava la situazione cercando di rimanere imparziale, era pietrificata, perplessa e imbarazzata «Piccolo Yevgeny doveva portare, ma ora addormentato.» continuò, indicando il figlio dormiente, steso sulle sedie.  
Ian sorrise amorevolmente quando lo vide, Mickey borbottò qualcosa.  
Lo scambio delle fedi e quello che seguì fu incredibilmente veloce, senza troppe cerimonie o discorsi svenevolmente dolci e strappalacrime.  
In fondo, Mickey non aspettava altro che la celebrante dicesse che potevano baciarsi, per potersi avventare sulle labbra si Ian, che il Rosso si era morso per il nervosismo per tutta la cerimonia, con qual fare che Mickey trovava meravigliosamente irresistibile.  
Più dei ventitré centimetri che aveva nelle mutande.  
Più del suo culo perfetto di marmo.  
Più della sua pelle lattea e lentigginosa.  
E quando finalmente la celebrante disse la fatidica frase che Mickey aveva aspettato dall’inizio di quella _pagliacciata_ , iniziarono a baciarsi, accarezzarsi e stringersi in maniera così passionale che quando Carl urlò loro qualcosa come: «Lasciatevi i vestiti addosso!» Mickey – senza staccarsi neanche per mezzo secondo dalle labbra dell’ormai marito – gli mostrò un delizioso dito medio, tipico dei suoi.  
La celebrante, dal suo canto, guardava un po’ strana l’insolita coppia e le loro famiglia, che battevano le mani e facevano versi di scherno di ogni tipo.  
Era incredibilmente sollevata che quella cerimonia fosse finita, decisamente.  
E, forse per la prima volta, i fratelli Gallagher, guardando quanto Ian e Mickey erano belli e goffi, stretti in quegli abiti da cerimonia che non gli si addicevano per niente, compresero i motivi per cui Mickey aveva insistito così tanto per sposare Ian.  
Sorrisero.  
Erano stupendamente e sdolcinatamente troppo belli.  


L’Alibi Room non era mai stato chiassoso come quel 13 dicembre, neanche al finto matrimonio di Kevin e Veronica o al battesimo di Yevgeny andato a male.  
La musica era assordante, gli sposi – entrambi con un bottiglia di birra in mano – conducevano un trenino di persone che aveva coinvolto tutti gli invitati, persino i fratelli di Mickey, che erano già terribilmente sbronzi. Frank aveva sfoggiato un ridicolo gilet a fiori, lo stesso che aveva al finto matrimonio di Kevin e Veronica, probabilmente l’unico che possedeva.  
Persino Svetlana e Nikka – assieme a qualche ragazza del Rub n’ Tug – avevano deciso di prendere parte a quella baldoria (anche se erano terribilmente ubriache), mentre Yevgeny era ben intenzionato a non staccarsi neanche per un secondo dal suo “ _papà-Yan_ ”, che lo teneva in braccio mentre ballava.  
Lip era già brillo e stava condividendo una canna con Fiona, che aveva lanciato le scarpe da qualche parte.  
Quando il trenino si disfece, Colin, uno dei fratelli di Mickey, aveva preso Yevgeny tra le braccia e ballava assieme a Kevin, che faceva lo stupido con Amy e Gemma in braccio.  
Era mezzanotte passata ormai e un night club pieno di persone rispetto all’Alibi sarebbe stato un locale molto più tranquillo.  
Lip si era letteralmente incollato alle labbra di Mandy da un bel paio di minuti e le sue mani sfioravano la pelle della ragazza sotto il vestito, intorno a loro regnava il caos, la musica continuava a spaccare le casse, gli invitati continuavano a ballare.  
«Forse qui diamo un po’ troppo nell’occhio.» sussurrò Mandy, persa tra i fumi dell’alcool, all’orecchio di Lip, per poi morderlo con sensualità. Lui rise, con gli occhi rossi e socchiusi per la canna … notò che, dietro alle spalle di Mandy, Kevin era salito sul bancone e aveva iniziato uno spogliarello.  
Così il ragazzo issò Mandy sulle sue braccia e continuando a baciarsi come ossessi raggiunsero il bagno, chiudendosi violentemente la porta alle spalle.  
Lip, con i pantaloni già gonfi e slacciati, aveva sbattuto Mandy contro la parete bordeaux, lei si stava abbassando gli slip, quando dei gemiti non loro e un improvviso: «Che cazzo!» li fecero voltare, sorpresi.  
Mickey era piegato sul lavandino, mezzo nudo, proprio come Ian che era ancora dentro di lui. Lip rise, mentre Mandy imbarazzata si risistemava, come il fratello e Ian, che cercavano di celare delle risate imbarazzate.  
«Che cazzo di fate, qui?»  urlò Mickey, sistemandosi la camicia dentro i pantaloni.  
«Porca puttana, ragazzi, neanche il tempo di arrivare a casa.» commentò il Biondo, guardando Ian che era diventato dello stesso colore dei suoi capelli e soffocava una risata piuttosto nervosa.  
«Che cazzo vuoi, Lip?» gli domandò, alzandosi la zip «Dovevamo inaugurare le nozze.»  
Lip iniziò a ridere, accompagnato da Mandy che aveva affondato il volto nella sua spalla.  
«Sembrate due topi bagnati!» li prese in giro la ragazza, facendo cenno ai capelli scompigliati e ai vestiti stropicciati dei due.  
Lip e Ian si stavano facendo un sorriso che celava una complicità incredibile.  
«Comunque c’è Kevin che sta facendo uno spogliarello.» comunicò Lip «Dovreste vederlo.»  
«Oh, non me lo perderei per niente al mondo.» concluse Ian, uscendo dal bagno e trascinandosi Mickey dietro.  
«Ehi, ma non abbiamo neanche finito!» protestò il ragazzo.  
«A casa ne avremo tutto il tempo.» sussurrò il Rosso sul collo pieno di succhiotti del marito, proprio come il suo.  
Quando rientrarono all’Alibi Room, con Mickey che si lamentava del fatto che Mandy scopasse con Lip, trovarono Kevin in piedi sul bancone, con indosso solo i pantaloni slacciati che tutti gli intimavano di togliersi.  
«Oh, ecco gli sposi!» urlò, con un bicchiere di whiskey in mano «Vorrei brindare al nostro piccolo Ian, che ha deciso di rovinarsi la vita a soli diciannove anni! Ci vuole coraggio, ragazzo!» tutti urlavano mentre Kevin beveva un sorso dal bicchiere ed Ian si guardava intorno imbarazzato «E a Mickey, suo meraviglioso sposo e mio fantastico socio in affari che mi rinfaccia costantemente di essere un pappone di merda!»  
Frank alzò la sua birra mentre Kevin finiva il contenuto del bicchiere.  
I festeggiamenti continuarono fino a tarda notte, fino a quando andarono ognuno a casa propria, abbandonando Frank Gallagher sbronzo e addormentato nel vicolo vicino al locale.  
Aveva persino un vistoso _cazzetto_ disegnato in faccia.  


«Cazzo, io sposato con quel frocio di Ian Gallagher …» disse Mickey, con un sorriso che andava da un orecchio all’altro e la mano sinistra di Ian che accarezzava la sua guancia.  
Poteva sentire con chiarezza il freddo della fede d’oro del Rosso contro la sua pelle. Non che la sua mano fosse più calda.  
Erano nudi, avvinghiati sotto le coperte pesanti della vecchia stanza di Frank, che era stata allestita appositamente a casa Gallagher per i due.  
Ian e Mickey avevano deciso che casa Milkovich era piena di troppi brutti ricordi per passere lì la loro prima notte da checche sposate e felici.  
Anche Mandy si era fermata lì, rintanata in camera di Lip.  
Mickey aveva preso la mano di Ian, gelida come sempre. Ian Gallagher era un ghiacciolo ambulante in inverno.  
«Il _Succhia-latte_ dorme?»   
«Come un ghiro.» Ian sorrise, calando lo sguardo. Voleva un bene incredibile a quel bambino e spesso Mickey si chiedeva come facesse «L’ho messo a letto che era ancora vestito, ho provato a mettergli un vecchio pigiama di Liam, ma ha iniziato ad agitarsi nel sonno e non volevo svegliarlo.»  
«Cazzo, sempre che borbotta questo bambino.»  
«Be’, chissà da chi prende …»  
«Smettila, Gallagher.» gli tirò un pugno sul braccio, per poi girarsi a pancia in su e guardare il soffitto «Cazzo, sei un padre fenomenale.»   
«No, è solo che dover badare a dei fratelli più piccoli ti dà esperienza.»  
«No, non intendo questo.» Mickey scosse la testa, con lo sguardo cristallino perso tra le crepe del soffitto «Porca puttana, stai facendo cose che io non avrei mai fatto.»  
Ed Ian comprese, capendo anche tutti gli sforzi che Mickey faceva ogni giorno per amare Yevgeny.  
«Mi sto solo prendendo cura del figlio di mio marito come se fosse il mio, nulla di straordinario.»  
«No, Gallagher, non hai capito un cazzo.»  
«Ho capito, invece. Per tutto quello che è successo Yev non ha alcuna colpa.»  
«Lo so, cazzo, ti sembra che mi piaccia prendermela con un bambino?» sbottò lui, con il suo fare un po’ violento e gesticolando «Intendo che, merda, abbiamo vent’anni appena, non sei costretto a farti carico di un moccioso di due anni nato per sbaglio quando una fottuta puttana russa ha stuprato tuo marito.»  
«Mick, Yev non è mai stato un problema per me.»  
«Okay, okay!» si spazientì «Smettiamola di parlare di poppanti che dopo questa pagliacciata di matrimonio e due round di inaugurazione delle nozze voglio solo dormire fino alla settimana prossima.» Si raggomitolò nelle coperte, guardando Ian «Porca troia, che freddo. Ehi, cazzo, tremi come una mammoletta …» s’accorse che Ian era gelido e tremava per il freddo, nonostante fosse avvolto in numerose coperte e la finestra fosse chiusa «Dai, vieni qui.» lo attirò a sé, stringendolo fortissimo tra le braccia e lasciando che poggiasse la testa sul suo petto, accarezzandogli i capelli rossi e scompigliati sul suo torace.  
«Com’è che sei in vena di tutte queste romanticherie, Mick?»  
«Fai un altro commento del genere e ti taglio la gola.»  
«Ora sì che ci siamo.» Ian rise, sporgendosi sul suo volto per baciargli le labbra. «Ti va un lavoretto?» mormorò al suo orecchio, mentre Mickey si dilettava nel lasciargli un nuovo succhiotto sul collo.  
«No, voglio dormire.» sbottò, staccandosi dal suo collo.  
«Strano …» fece Ian, portando lentamente una mano sul membro del marito che esalò un sonoro: _“Che cazzo!”_ «Perché mi pare proprio che la tua erezione qui sotto dica il contrario.» sussurrò, scivolando lentamente sotto le coperte e con un sorriso malizioso, uno di quei sorrisi che sapeva che Mickey non gli avrebbe detto di no per nessuna ragione al mondo.  
«Okay, okay.» farfugliò, esalando i primi gemiti di piacere «Fai il cazzo che vuoi.»  
«L’unico cazzo che voglio farmi è il tuo.» disse, ormai totalmente sotto le coperte, piegato sul bacino di Mickey.  
«Oh, perfetto!» dalla sua bocca uscì un nuovo gemito di piacere non appena le labbra di Ian si posarono sul suo “amico nei bassi fondi”.   
L’aveva preso interamente in bocca e aveva iniziato un lavoro che mai aveva lasciato scontento Mickey, che nel frattempo aveva infilato una mano tra i suoi capelli e li tirava, continuando ad esalare versi di piacere e facendo degli involontari movimenti con il bacino.  
_Cazzo, Ian Gallagher faceva i migliori pompini d’America …_  
«Quando si dice che non c’è due senza tre …»

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note d’Autrice:  
> Ed ecco che, tutti felici, i Gallavich si sono sposati! (oh … quanto vorrei che succedesse nella serie!)  
> Comunque, come avrete potuto notare, nella prima parte del capitolo la parola “ansia” viene ripetuta ogni due per tre.  
> Ebbene sì, vedere Mickey e Ian ansiosi per il loro matrimonio era una cosa che mi faceva troppo ridere … insomma, okay che loro sono i Gallavich, ma suppongo che tutti siano nervosi per il proprio matrimonio.  
> E Lip più nervoso di loro è la ciliegina sulla torta.  
> So che forse con Mickey in questo capitolo sono caduta in un pochino nell’OOC, quindi vi chiedo scusa.  
> Però mi piace, devo ammetterlo … se dovessi immaginare un matrimonio Gallavich sarebbe così.  
> (Un giorno scriverò questo capito dal punto di vista della celebrante totalmente scioccata … oh risate!)  
> Comunque, per la cronaca, la canzone con cui tutti hanno fatto il trenino non è la famosissima “Disco Samba”, ma … “Move like you stole it”.  
> Insomma, ci stava, eh.  
> Nonostante io sia negata con il p0rn/erotico … la parte finale è un bijou.  
> Okay, non saprei cos’altro dire … visto che vi ho regalato questa gioia, lascio la parola a voi!  
> Come sempre ringrazio i due guests che hanno lasciato un kudos.  
> Al prossimo sabato …   
> Merasavia Anderson.


	6. Anno 2016: Marzo.

ANNO 2016  
Marzo

 

 

 

**3 Marzo 2016.**

Negli ultimi tempi si era fatto davvero pericoloso entrare in casa Milkovich senza prima bussare o suonare il campanello.  
In ogni momento della giornata si potevano gustare scenari degni di un film porno, visto che Ian e Mickey avevano preso l’abitudine di scopare praticamente ovunque e in ogni secondo libero, con la scusa che a loro sarebbero toccati dodici mesi di totale astinenza dal sesso.  
Avevano riluttato l’idea di trovarsi qualcuno con cui divertirsi durante quell’anno (a nessuno dei due andava che l’altro scopasse con qualche sconosciuto) e avevano deciso di intensificare i loro round giornalieri e riempire la casa di versi animaleschi in ogni ora del giorno.  
Ogni luogo e ogni momento libero era buono per appartarsi, ma avevano deciso di evitare la camera di Mandy, visto che l’unica volta che si erano ritrovati per puro caso nel suo letto lei non si era fatta il minimo scrupolo a picchiarli entrambi con una mazza da baseball.  
Come se non bastasse avevano rotto uno specchio in casa Milkovich e la rete del vecchio letto di Ian in casa Gallagher (cosa per cui Carl non avrebbe mai smesso di prenderli in giro).  
Correva il tre di marzo e quel pomeriggio era meglio tenersi a distanza di sicurezza da Mickey Milkovich.  
Ian sarebbe partito con l’esercito il giorno dopo e il ragazzo era un fascio di nervi, ansia, preoccupazione e un’assurda fifa.  
«Ian, dove cazzo sei?» era l’ennesimo messaggio che lasciava alla sua segreteria «Torna a casa, cazzo, muoviti.»  
Chiuse il telefono, per poi riaprirlo e comporre nuovamente il suo numero, per lasciargli un altro messaggio in segreteria.  
«Tra un po’ la Russa passa per scaricarci lo _Stronzetto Ossigenato_ e vorrei farmi un’altra scopata, visto che non vedrò le tue doti da ventitré centimetri per troppo tempo e con quel moccioso tra i piedi che ti sta incollato come il miele non si può fare nulla.»  
Neanche il tempo di chiudere il cellulare che la porta di ingresso si schiuse ed entrò Ian con il telefono all’orecchio e un’espressione un po’ seccata. Si era tolto il cappotto e i guanti ed era appena entrato sotto tiro dello sguardo inquisitore di Mickey.  
«Dove sei stato?» gli domandò, con uno sguardo severo e arrabbiato.  
«Ero all’Alibi con Lip, per una birra.» era annoiato, forse anche stanco del comportamento che il marito aveva assunto in quegli ultimi giorni, visto che aveva costantemente il muso lungo e non ne voleva sapere di allontanarsi da lui anche solo per mezzora.  
Ian poteva comprendere quel comportamento visto che anche tutto il resto della sua famiglia gli stava appiccicato come una cozza, ma Mickey stava davvero esagerando.  
Ne avevano parlato qualche giorno prima e almeno provava a moderarsi, ma la cosa che Ian non sapeva era che, in fondo, Mickey non era geloso marcio, bensì terrorizzato di non vederlo mai più.  
Perché, cazzo, andava in guerra, non al Paese delle Meraviglie.  
«Come mai hai tardato così tanto? Hai detto che uscivi solo dieci minuti.»  
«Senti, te la vuoi fare questa scopata prima che arrivi Yev oppure no?» Ian aveva borbottato, lanciando la sciarpa sul divano.  
Mickey sorrise, avvicinandosi al suo volto e prendendolo tra le mani, per poi iniziare a baciarlo, con una strana fretta, urgenza, passione.  
C’era qualcosa che era cambiato nelle loro scopate, pian piano, avevano iniziato a non limitarsi al semplice atto sessuale, ma ad arricchirsi con qualcosa di più, carezze, baci, sospiri, strette differenti da quel che erano abituati.  
_«Mi auguro che non inizierai a dire che vuoi fare l’amore.»_ aveva borbottato Mickey, quando entrambi si erano accorti che vi era qualcosa di diverso nei loro comportamenti.  
Quando Mickey si era accorto che era terribilmente bello quando Ian gli baciava il collo e gli lasciava sopra qualche succhiotto, mordicchiandolo. E non cercava neanche di coprirli, anzi, camminava in giro con fierezza dei quei segni che aveva sul collo.  
Quando Ian aveva iniziato a rilassarsi sotto le carezze che Mickey gli lasciava sui capelli, dopo una notte passata a far sesso e rotolarsi tra le lenzuola. O, meglio ancora, quanto trovava eccitante quando glieli stringeva mentre gli faceva un pompino.  
Be’, quella era la parte preferita di entrambi.  
Mickey riuscì a percepire le mani gelate di Ian che si insinuavano violente sotto la sua maglia, facendolo sussultare, sia perché erano troppo fredde che perché non avrebbe sentito la bellezza di quel tocco per troppo tempo.  
Passarono solo pochi secondi che entrambi i loro maglioni erano dispersi sul pavimento del salotto, quello di Ian era addirittura finito sul televisore. Immediatamente le mani di Mickey trafficavano con la cintura dei jeans del marito, che preso dalla foga trovava qualche difficoltà a slacciare. Il Rosso, dal canto suo, era ben impegnato a mordere e succhiare il suo collo, sul quale era già uscito un segno rosso.  
Non appena le mani di Ian raggiunsero quelli di Mickey sulla sua cintura, il Milkovich decise di rinunciare e lasciò sistemare la situazione al Rosso, che in men che non si dica si era ritrovato con i pantaloni alle caviglie e l’erezione pulsante dentro i boxer, che gli stavano fin troppo stretti.  
Anche i pantaloni e i boxer di Mickey erano ai suoi piedi e lui rideva, eccitato, mentre Ian lo afferrava per i fianchi e lo faceva voltare di spalle, per poi far in modo che si piegasse poggiato al divano.  
Ian si leccò due dita, per iniziare a prepararlo. Non appena entrarono in Mickey, per lui fu come raggiungere uno strano stato di estasi. Dopo qualche istante di preparazione in cui Mickey lo implorava in tutte le lingue di andare al sodo, Ian finalmente entrò in lui in un unico e violento colpo, che lo fece sussultare e gemere forte, sputando qualche parolaccia , già inebriato dal piacere di quella presenza dentro di lui.  
E potevano darsi tutti i baci e le romanticherie del mondo, ma Ian a letto restava un animale che lo faceva godere come una verginella.   
«Oh, cazzo, Ian!» quasi urlò di piacere, mentre il Rosso intensificava le sue spinte dentro di lui e si impegnava nel mordicchiare e baciargli il collo e le spalle.  
I gemiti erano forti, si sarebbero potuti sentire persino dal cortile, le loro mani si stringevano saldamente, intrecciate sulla testiera del divano. Il volto si Ian era ancora seppellito nell’incavo del collo di Mickey e stavano per raggiungere entrambi l’orgasmo quando sentirono un urlo che li fece sobbalzare. Si voltarono spaventati, ma con lo sguardo di chi era pronto ad uccidere chiunque fosse quella persona che aveva appena interrotto un momento di piacere intenso.  
«Cazzo, ragazzi!» l’entità misteriosa si rivelò Fiona, con le cuffie alle orecchie, in tenuta ginnica che si copriva il volto con una tracolla.  
«Porca puttana, pensavo fosse Svetlana con Yev!» Ian si stava già rivestendo, con le guance rosse come i suoi capelli e Mickey borbottava qualcosa arrabbiato mentre si tirava su i boxer e girava per il soggiorno con i pantaloni alle caviglie per cercare la sua cintura, finita chissà dove.  
«Fiona, non avevi un cazzo da fare per venire qui?» le urlò Mickey, mentre raccoglieva la sua cintura e si alzava i pantaloni, infilandola nei passanti.  
«Ero solo passata ad invitarvi a cena da noi stasera, non mi aspettavo che stesse girando un porno!» aveva ancora gli occhi chiusi, ma si era tolta le cuffie dalle orecchie.  
«Puoi anche aprire gli occhi, santarellina.» continuò Mickey, allacciandosi la cintura e cercando la maglia tra le coperte aggrovigliate sul divano «Io e il tuo fratellino siamo vestiti, ormai.»  
Ian, dal suo canto, era poggiato con la schiena sul testiera del divano e si copriva il volto con una mano, imbarazzato.   
«Sai, Mickey, il tuo cazzo in bella mostra non è stato proprio uno spettacolo meraviglioso.» commentò Fiona, incrociando le braccia e guardando il cognato rimettersi la maglietta.  
«Be’, Fiona, con tutti i cazzi che hai visto pensavo che ormai uno valesse l’altro.» la schernì Mickey, ridendo a trentadue denti mentre Ian scuoteva la testa e rialzava il volto, piano e con gli occhi di una persona che aveva solo voglia di farsi sotterrare per la vergogna.  
«Senti, Mickey, vai a farti fottere.»  
«Lo stavo facendo,» sorrise sfottente «ma tu mi hai interrotto.»  
«Maledizione, Ian, ma come lo sopporti?» sbottò Fiona, indignata, mentre faceva un dito medio a Mickey, che rispondeva alla stessa maniera.  
«Perdonalo, in questo periodo è più idiota del solito.» si scusò Ian, mentre andava a recuperare la sua maglia che Mickey aveva lanciato fino al televisore.  
«Comunque … come avrete potuto intuire stasera siete invitati da noi e be’, gradiremmo che non vi appartasse sul nostro divano.»  
«Ricevuto, Fi.» rispose Ian, non riuscendo a nascondere un sorrisetto imbarazzato mentre guardava l’espressione truce con cui Mickey teneva lo sguardo puntato su Fiona.  
«Ma, cazzo, non ci hai fatto neanche finire, come pretendi che non ci prendiamo una fottuta rivincita sul vostro divano?» si lamentò Mickey.  
«Ora vado, prima che il mio adorato cognato rompi coglioni possa uccidermi!» li salutò, voltandosi immediatamente per raggiungere l’uscita, sulla quale beccò Svetlana e Yevgeny, che salutò velocemente prima di andare via di corsa.  
Ian e Mickey si erano accasciati sul divano con espressione rassegnata quando la Russa entrò con il bambino in braccio e subito si voltarono verso di lei.  
«Cosa aveva Fiona? Strana.»  
«Niente, niente.» Mickey si alzò, liquidandola mentre prendeva Yevgeny in braccio «Ora scaricaci il marmocchio e tornatene a far seghe, avanti …»  
«Osa rivolgere a me così e taglio tua gola con coltello.» lo minacciò, mentre Mickey le faceva il verso e si allontanava da lei con aria seccata. _Oh, quella non era decisamente serata …_ «Io salutare Testa Rossa prima che va in esercito di voi americani stronzi a farsi ammazzare.»  
«Senti, non sei incoraggiante.»  
«Basta, Mick, dai!» si intromise Ian, alzandosi dal divano e cercando di far calmare il marito.  
«Ehi, Pel di carota!» Svetlana si avvicinò a scoccare un bacio sulla guancia di Ian, lasciandovi sopra il segno del rossetto «Vedi di salvare tuo culo frocio da bombe che servi con piccolo Yevgeny e tuo marito incapace.»  
«Contaci, Svetlana.» Ian sorrise, mentre la donna gli dava una pacca sulla spalla e andava via.   
Ormai si erano tutti abituati ai modi un po’ strani e diretti di Svetlana, Ian l’avrebbe sempre odiata per quello che aveva fatto a Mickey, ma aveva imparato anche ad andarci d’accordo, nonostante tutti i precedenti.   
Avevano bisogno di poter avere una convivenza civile, almeno per Yevgeny.  
Perché sì, Svetlana era una persona egoista che guardava solo i propri interessi, ma non era interamente colpa sua quello che era accaduto tre anni prima. Non le avrebbe mai perdonato quell’accaduto, ma sapeva che il vero colpevole era Terry Milkovich. Lei aveva solo colto l’occasione per prendersi la cittadinanza.  
Semplicemente sopravviveva, come tutti al South Side.  
Mickey si era acceso la televisione, aveva tolto il giubbotto a Yevgeny e si era raggomitolato sul divano a guardare un programma spazzatura, con il figlio accucciato sul suo petto, che aveva le labbra piegate in un piccolo broncio.  
A breve avrebbe compiuto tre anni e, nonostante Ian si sarebbe perso il suo compleanno, avrebbe fatto di tutto per poterlo chiamare quel giorno e fargli gli auguri.  
Anzi, sperava nella possibilità di una videochiamata.  
Ian andò a sedere al fianco di Mickey, accarezzando la schiena del suo _Terremoto biondo_ con dolcezza, mentre il bambino puntava i suoi fanali azzurri su di lui.  
«Ehi, piccolo, anche tu di cattivo umore come papà Mick, oggi?»  
« _Papa-Yan_ …» farfugliò, sgattaiolando via dall’abbraccio di Mickey per lanciarsi tra le braccia del Rosso, che lo aveva accolto con un bacio sulla testa.  
«Ehi, peste, ti va di giocare un po’ insieme prima di andare a cenare dalla zia Fi?» Yevgeny annuì, mentre Ian s’alzava dal divano per dirigersi verso la camera da letto con il figlio in braccio «Sono in camera con Yev, gioco un po’ con questa peste e poi andiamo dai miei fratelli, okay?» annunciò a Mickey, che annuì distrattamente continuando a guardare il televisore.  
Quando Mickey vide Ian e Yevgeny entrare in camera e sentì le loro risate divertite l’unica e inspiegabile cosa che percepì fu una strana fitta al cuore.  


**4 Marzo 2016.**

I corpi nudi di Ian e Mickey erano aggrovigliati sotto le lenzuola del loro letto, il Rosso avvolgeva il corpo del marito con il volto affondato tra le sue scapole e le loro mani sinistre erano intrecciate, proprio come le loro gambe legate in uno strano intreccio.  
Approfittando del sonno pesante di Yevgeny avevano passato un bel po’ di tempo a far sesso, divertendosi persino nel provare nuove posizioni.  
Alla fine erano crollati addormentati verso le due di notte, stretti in quel groviglio che da sempre era stata la loro posizione preferita per dormire, anche se nessuno dei due avrebbe ammesso una cosa simile neanche sotto tortura.  
Dei rumorosi passi e un pianto di bambino riempivano il corridoio, il piccolo Yev correva verso la camera dei genitori, urlando a squarcia gola mentre batteva i pugni sulla porta che non riusciva ad aprire.  
« _Papa-Yan! Papa-Dick!_ » continuava ad urlare, mentre dei grossi lacrimoni uscivano dai suoi occhioni azzurri.  
Ian e Mickey avevano chiuso la porta della loro camera a chiave, dato che quella notte vi era il temporale e conoscevano bene l’abitudine di Yevgeny di rifugiarsi in camera loro in notti come quelle … semplicemente volevano evitare che il bambino li sorprendesse in qualche strana posizione e il giorno dopo raccontasse qualcosa alla madre.  
Il primo a svegliarsi fu Ian, che saltò dal letto come un razzo, svegliando di conseguenza anche Mickey che già si lamentava.  
«Che cazzo succede?» chiese, con voce impastata dal sonno mentre Ian si infilava un paio di boxer, una tuta e una maglietta alla velocità della luce.  
«Arrivo, Yev, non preoccuparti!» Ian ignorò Mickey, rispondendo alle lamentele del bambino e lanciando degli indumenti al marito, intimandolo di rivestirsi.  
«Cazzo, i temporali spaventano a morte questo moccioso …» si lamentò Mickey, mentre si infilava una tuta, che a giudicare dalla lunghezza era di Ian, e il Rosso aprì la porta, prendendo Yevgeny tra le braccia, che immediatamente si accucciò nella sua spalla, bagnando la sua maglia bianca con le lacrime.  
«Ehi, piccolo,» tentò di consolarlo, accarezzandogli le spalle con dolcezza «cosa è successo? Hai paura del temporale?» gli domandò con premura all’orecchio, sentendo Mickey che borbottava qualcosa e si tornava a stendere sul letto.  
Tuttavia Yevgeny scosse la testa, così Ian era passato ad accarezzargli i capelli scompigliati, provando a calmarlo un pochino, visto che quando lo faceva Mickey lui diventava incredibilmente un angioletto.  
«Brutto sogno.» mormorò Yevgeny con la sua vocina sommossa dal pianto e dai singhiozzi.  
«No, Yev.» Ian scosse la testa, stringendolo ancora più forte a sé «È tutto a posto, coraggio, ometto.»  
Mickey nel frattempo aveva nascosto la testa sotto il cuscino, continuando a borbottare cose incomprensibili e a predicare.  
Yevgeny continuava a piangere sulla spalla del padre, singhiozzando rumorosamente, con il volto rosso e l’espressione corrucciata, Ian posava piccoli baci sulle sue guance e provava a cullarlo un po’ andando in giro per la stanza.  
«Cazzo, Ian, potresti farlo smettere?» borbottò Mickey, continuando a tenere la testa sotto il cuscino e avendo una tremenda voglia di dormire.   
«Provaci tu.» gli rispose Ian secco, andando a sedersi sul bordo del letto vicino a lui, continuando a cullare il bambino e a baciare la sua fronte.  
«Basta, Yev, è tutto a posto, dai …» gli sussurrava, mentre Mickey spazientito si era seduto al suo fianco e si strofinava gli occhi. «Non c’è niente di cui aver paura, io e papà Mick siamo qui.»  
«Dai, stronzetto!» Mickey accarezzò goffamente i capelli del bambino «Io e papà Ian vogliamo dormire e scommetto che lo vuoi anche tu.»  
« _Papa-Dick …_ » farfugliò Yevgeny, volgendo lo sguardo verso Mickey e crogiolandosi nella sua goffa carezza.   
Il calore delle braccia di Ian e le inconsuete carezze tra i capelli di Mickey sembravano aver fatto calmare il bambino, che si era rannicchiato ancora terrorizzato sulla spalla di Ian.  
« _Papa-Dick._ » ripeté, quando Mickey gli fece un’altra carezza, sbadigliando un po’ seccato.  
«Sì, sì, sono il tuo papà Dick.» Mickey diede un altro impacciato bacio sulla testolina di Yevgeny, per poi tornare a stendersi sul letto. «Ora torna a dormire, su.»  
Yevgeny scosse il capo, accucciandosi ancora di più nella spalla di Ian e borbottando qualcosa di incomprensibile, mentre altri lacrimoni scendevano sul suo visino.  
«Ti va una bella tazza di latte con tanto miele, Yev?» gli chiese Ian con premura e voce stanca, mentre il figlio annuiva, standogli ancora incollato e non intenzionato per alcuna ragione al mondo a staccarsi da lui.  
«Ehi, Mick.» sussurrò, scuotendo piano la spalla di Mickey, che si lamentava del fatto che non lo lasciassero dormire in pace «Vado a fare una tazza di latte a Yev per farlo calmare un po’, torno quando si addormenta.»  
«Va bene, va bene, lasciami dormire.» lo liquidò, girandosi dall’altro lato e affondando la testa nel cuscino di Ian, che sorrise, alzandosi per dirigersi in cucina, con Yevgeny che ancora stringeva forte le sue braccine attorno a lui.  
E mentre era nella penombra della cucina di casa Milkovich, avvolto dal silenzio con Yevgeny tra le braccia che beveva il suo bicchiere di latte da una cannuccia, scrutando gli occhi azzurri e lucidi del bambino, per la prima volta si chiese se partire con l’esercito fosse una cosa giusta da fare.  


Da quel che diceva l’orologio sul cellulare, Ian tornò a letto solo quando si erano fatte le quattro e ventisei e tra appena due ore si sarebbe dovuto alzare, preparare e partire con l’uniforme già in dosso.  
Nonostante ciò, prima di andare a dormire stette considerevoli minuti a fissare lo sfondo del suo cellulare, la foto in cui lui e Mickey – con i loro ridicoli vestiti da matrimonio stropicciati – tenevano in braccio Yevgeny, con il bancone dell’Alibi Room a fare da sfondo e i loro sorrisi che erano tutto tranne che sobri.  
Aveva promesso a se stesso che dall’Afganistan ci sarebbe tornato e che avrebbero vissuto tanti altri momenti come quelli.   
Quando si stese sul letto, stanco, ma senza neanche un briciolo di sonno, non si sarebbe mai aspettato di trovare Mickey sveglio, che non appena l’aveva sentito arrivare era strisciato sul materasso per aggrapparsi al suo petto e poggiare la guancia sul suo torace.   
Aveva uno sguardo perso, strano, mentre la sua mano destra accarezzava il suo pube e i suoi fianchi sotto l’elastico della vecchia tuta, senza però spingersi oltre.  
«Non riesci a dormire, Mick?» gli domandò, allungando una mano per accarezzargli la nuca.  
«Sta’ zitto.» rispose secco, continuando a guardare un punto imprecisato nel muro di fronte a lui.   
«Neanche io ci riesco più.»  
«Il _Succhia-latte_ si è addormentato?» domandò come al suo solito, mentre Ian si girava tra le dita un ciuffo dei suoi capelli scuri.  
«Sì, si è riaddormentato mentre beveva il latte. L’ho riportato in camera.»  
Mickey annuì distrattamente «Beato lui.»  
«Sicuro che te la caverai con lui per un anno senza di me?»  
«Se ti dico di no parti lo stesso?»  
«Sì.» ma lo disse perplesso, ruotando gli occhi per distoglierli da Mickey.  
«Allora sì, me la caverò. In fondo sono tipo … dodici giorni al mese più le cazzo di feste che Svetlana non lo vuole tra i piedi.» Mickey storse le labbra nella sua tipica smorfia «Sono un fottuto adulto responsabile ora.»  
«Uhm.» Ian gli fece un verso di scherno, al quale Mickey rispose con un doloroso pugno sulla spalla. «Ahia!»  
«Te lo sei meritato.»  
«Ma stavo scherzando.» Ian sembrava un po’ irritato e gli aveva tirato un’occhiata di rimprovero, come se fosse un bambino.  
«Cazzo, dimmi che ci stai ripensando.» disse Mickey ad un certo punto, evitando accuratamente di guardare il volto di Ian, ma lasciando che le sue mani continuassero a vagare sul suo basso ventre, soffermandosi sulle ossa del bacino e sulla sua pronunciata linea V.  
«Mi dispiace.» Ian scosse la testa, mentendo anche a se stesso.  
Smisero di parlare, Mickey strinse pugni e denti, mentre Ian gli lasciò un bacio tra i capelli, che accettò senza troppe storie.  
Si svegliarono solo poco dopo le sei, ben intenti ad una veloce sessione di sesso mattutino.  


Undici meno venti.  
E il pulmino dell’esercito sarebbe partito alle undici in punto.  
I fratelli Gallagher, Kevin e Veronica, Mandy e Mickey Milkovich erano tutti al luogo di partenza per salutare Ian, con l’aggiunta di Amy e Gemma che giocavano nei loro passeggini con degli animali di plastica e Yevgeny che stava in braccio ad Ian, stupendo con l’uniforme in dosso e i capelli corti che si intravedevano appena attraverso il cappello.  
Era stato arduo far capire a Yevgeny che Ian sarebbe stato lontano da Chicago per un anno intero e quella mattina non ne voleva sapere di scollarsi neanche per un millesimo di secondo da lui, il Rosso constatò che con suo figlio che lo stringeva tra le braccia non era semplice partire a cuor leggero.  
«Ritorno, piccolo mio.» sussurrò, baciandogli la guancia umida e rossa.  
«Quando?» gli domandò, affondando il visino nell’incavo del suo collo.  
«Poco prima di quando compierai quattro anni.» disse, scostandogli una ciocca di capelli biondi dalla fronte.  
«Ma devo ancora farne tre … ed è tanto tempo!» si lamentò Yevgeny, facendo una carezza sulla guancia di Ian.  
«No, conta i giorni assieme a papà Mick e a mamma Svetlana, vedrai come passano in fretta e presto sarò a casa.» baciò la sua fronte, mentre il bambino gli porgeva il dito mignolo.  
«Prometti?»  
Ian afferrò il ditino del figlio con il suo, sorridendo tristemente vicino al suo viso e incantandosi per i suoi occhi azzurri.  
«Te lo prometto.»  
Dopo aver lasciato Yevgeny tra le braccia di Mickey, che gli aveva rivolto una smorfia triste, iniziò a salutare tutti i presenti, partendo con il fare una dolce carezza alle gemelle e baciando le loro guance, strinse Kevin in un abbraccio che quasi gli spezzò le ossa mentre gli faceva qualche ingenua raccomandazione, Veronica fece lo stesso, accarezzandogli la nuca e lasciandogli un bacio sulla guancia, guardandolo con fierezza.   
Ian vacillò quando il piccolo Liam gli corse in braccio, lo afferrò subito, rivolgendogli lo stesso sorriso triste che aveva fatto a Yevgeny, Liam sorrise, abbracciandolo forte, mentre Ian lasciava un bacio sulla sua tempia.  
«Ciao, scimmietta … ci sentiamo, okay?» lo salutò, mentre Liam annuiva.  
«Okay, fratellone!» lo fece scendere, mettendogli scherzosamente il suo cappello sulla testa che gli stava enorme e gli copriva gli occhi.  
A tutti scappò una risata, mentre Liam se lo aggiustava e poi glielo restituiva.  
Debbie si lanciò su di lui, avvolgendolo con le braccia e accarezzandogli la schiena mentre si lasciava scappare qualche lacrima.  
«Mi mancherai, stupido di un fratello maggiore.» gli disse, dandogli un buffetto sul collo.  
«Anche tu, sorellina.» ebbe tempo solo di baciarle la fronte, prima che Carl si gettasse tra le sue braccia, Ian sorrise un po’ stupito dal gesto, per poi stringere il fratello a sua volta.  
«Lip al college, tu a fucilare gente in Afganistan … non vi perdonerò mai per avermi lasciato in questa topaia con due donne isteriche.» mise un finto broncio, alludendo alle sue sorelle che gli tirarono entrambe una pacca sulle spalle.  
«Sicuramente tu te la vedrai più dura di me.» rise Ian, mentre Carl gli tirava uno scherzoso schiaffo sul braccio.  
«Fa’ vedere a quelle teste fasciate chi sei, okay?»  
«Contaci.» Ian sorrise, stringendo ancora una volta il fratello a sé e scompigliandogli i capelli.  
Ian s’avvicinò a Fiona, che sembrava pronta a scoppiare in lacrime da un secondo all’altro, le prese il volto tra le mani e la guardò con fierezza, come se la stesse mutamente ringraziando per tutto quello che aveva fatto in tutti quegli anni.  
«Oddio, Ian …» anche lei si catapultò tra le sue braccia, affondando il viso già bagnato dalle lacrime nella sua uniforme, il Rosso le fece qualche carezza nei capelli scuri, provando a consolarla un po’. Sapeva quanto era dura per Fiona. «Cazzo, ti voglio bene.»  
«Anche io, Fi’.»  
La strinse forte un’ultima volta, mentre veniva saldamente afferrato dalle braccia di suo fratello Lip, che non diceva nulla, si limitava a stringerlo forte a sé, come se volesse impedirgli di partire.  
«Ehi!» Ian cercò di tirargli su il morale, con un piccolo sorriso e qualche pacca sulla schiena.  
Lip lo guardò negli occhi, serio, mentre gli tirava qualche schiaffetto scherzoso sulla guancia ed Ian teneva ancora le braccia intorno al suo busto.  
«Tu prova a non tornare e vengo lì e ti sviscero, okay?»   
«Ricevuto, capo.» annuì Ian, mentre Lip gli tirava qualche altro buffetto e finalmente lo lasciava andare, con lo sguardo di una persona che avrebbe preferito mille volte trovarsi in un girone infernale.  
Mandy sorrise appena, nervosa, mentre anche lei lo soffocava in un fitto abbraccio, punzecchiandolo scherzosamente sui fianchi con le unghie.  
«Conto che tu ti faccia sentire, Pel di carota!» gli sorrise a malapena, puntando i suoi occhi azzurri, come quelli di Mickey e Yev, nei suoi.  
«Certo che mi farò sentire, stupida cognata.» le accarezzò la guancia, mentre lei gli tirava una pacca sul fianco, intimandogli di avvicinarsi a Mickey, che aveva il terrore dipinto in volto.  
Ian fece qualche altra carezza sui capelli di Yevgeny, che stava in braccio a Mickey, il piccolo gli sorrise appena quando gli baciò la fronte.  
«Vai con la zia Mandy, su …» fece Mickey, scaricando il bambino in braccio alla sorella e guardando Ian.  
I suoi occhi erano lucidi, i suoi capelli troppo corti, la sua uniforme troppo stirata, il volto troppo stanco, considerando che quella notte tra il sesso e gli incubi di Yevgeny avevano dormito a malapena.  
Mickey prese Ian dal braccio, facendolo allontanare un po’ dalla truppa e guardandosi attorno un po’ a disagio, mentre si mordeva il labbro e abbassava lo sguardo.  
«Posso dirti una cosa da checca senza che tu mi sfotta a vita?» gli chiese Mickey, con la voce incrinata da chissà quali strane emozioni che lo stavano divorando.  
«Tanto sai che lo farò comunque.» Ian sorrise appena, abbassando anche lui lo sguardo.  
Mickey scosse la testa, anche i suoi occhi si erano fatti lucidi e aveva portato una mano sul collo di Ian, muovendola in una timida carezza.  
«Cazzo, sei bellissimo.» lo disse sospirando e guardando i suoi occhi smeraldini, nella sola speranza di non mettersi a piangere come una mammoletta.  
Una lacrima solcò la guancia sinistra di Ian, che sentiva il terreno sprofondare sotto i suoi piedi e l’aria mancargli nei polmoni.  
Mickey l’asciugò, senza dire nulla, senza fare battute.  
Passarono solo pochi istanti a fissarsi, prima di avventarsi l’uno sulle labbra dell’altro, in un bacio così appassionato che raccoglieva una tale infinità di emozioni da essere persino impossibile da descrivere.  
Neanche il miglior poeta del mondo sarebbe riuscito a creare una combinazione di parole così bella da poter narrare quel bacio.   
Una danza di lingue, incrocio di sapori, intreccio di mani, scocchi di labbra, sale di lacrime.  
Mickey aveva iniziato ad accarezzare la nuca di Ian, immaginando di poter stringere i suoi capelli rossi tra le dita, ma si accontentava del solletico che gli facevano sul palmo della mano.  
Erano stretti l’un l’altro così fortemente da sembrare che volessero unirsi in una cosa sola per poi scomparire da quel luogo.  
Probabilmente avevano gli occhi di molte persone puntati addosso, probabilmente qualche adulto stava coprendo gli occhi di qualche infante, ma forse erano così belli che nessuno ebbe il coraggio di dire qualcosa o azzardare qualche commento.  
Nella migliore delle ipotesi, se fosse accaduto, Mickey avrebbe preso a pugni e pestato a sangue l’artefice.  
Nessuno mai avrebbe potuto interrompere quel momento con il suo Ian.  
Non avevano protezioni, non avevano barriere.  
Quando ad entrambi mancò l’aria per continuare il bacio si staccarono con fiatone e riluttanza, Mickey abbassò il capo, tirando su con il naso, mentre le labbra di Ian si posavano dolcemente tra i suoi capelli, lasciandovi un bacio.  
«Senti …» balbettò, visto che faceva una fatica immane persino a parlare «Ti amo, maledetto coglione.»  
Ian annuì, ispirando l’odore dei suoi capelli e sorridendo appena.  
«Anche io.» Fu appena un sussurro mormorato tra le ciocche scure del ragazzo «Ti amo anche io.»  
Se lo dissero e fu come liberarsi di un peso enorme.  
Dovevano solo farsi coraggio per pronunciare quelle due parole, perché, nonostante tutte le promesse di Ian, sarebbero stati lontani per troppo tempo. Perché tutti sapevano che c’era la possibilità che quella storia non si concludesse nel migliore dei modi. Ed Ian non aveva mai fornito spiegazioni a nessuno su quella decisione, si era limitato a dire di voler far carriera nell’esercito e di voler offrire alla sua famiglia un futuro migliore.  
Anche se in verità, a nessuno importava un futuro migliore senza quel Rosso testardo al proprio fianco.  
E il solo pensiero faceva così male che Mickey avrebbe preferito altri dieci proiettili nelle chiappe.  
«Azzardati a morire laggiù e ti strappo la testa a morsi e me la appendo a casa come trofeo assieme alle tue fottute palle di fuoco.» gli disse scherzosamente Mickey, alzando lo sguardo per incontrare i suoi meravigliosi occhi.   
Anche lui sorrise stavolta, tirandogli qualche pacca sulla guancia.  
Ian prese il volto di Mickey tra le mani e posò un altro bacio a stampo sulla sua bocca, con le labbra incrinate in un sorriso triste.  
«Torno, okay?»  
Mickey annuì, rispondendo al suo sorriso che avrebbe voluto solo baciare ancora, resistendo alla voglia di saltargli addosso e togliergli quella maledetta uniforme che lo faceva apparire così sexy.  
«Ora basta con questi discorsi da _frocetti_.» Mickey teneva ancora le mani sulle sue braccia, mentre gli intimava con un gesto di capo di raggiungere il furgone. «Vai.»  
Ian lo strinse tra le braccia e lui affondò per l’ultima volta il volto nell’incavo del suo collo, accarezzandogli ancora la nuca e il Rosso ispirò ancora una volta a fondo il suo odore, che tanto amava.  
Quando si staccarono Mickey aveva ancora un finto sorriso sul volto e gli tirò un’altra pacca sul braccio.  
«Vai, soldato Ryan.»  
E dopo aver tirato un ultimo sguardo anche al resto della sua famiglia Ian andò, voltò le spalle per raggiungere il pulmino che aspettava solo lui e un altro paio di commilitoni.  
_Undici meno cinque.  
_ Camminava con il borsone in spalla e aveva quasi raggiunto il primo gradino del pullman quando si sentì chiamare nuovamente.  
Una dolce e triste voce, che gli fece gelare il sangue nelle vene.  
« _PAPA-YAN!_ »  
Si voltò e vide Yev che si contorceva tra le braccia di Mickey, che con un’espressione seccata in volto cercava di tenerlo a bada. Il piccolo aveva il viso corrucciato e rosso e continuava a chiamare il suo nome.  
Ian non poté resistere.  
Si voltò e corse verso il figlio, abbracciando lui e Mickey mentre alcune lacrime gli scendevano sul viso, Yevgeny si allungò per abbracciarlo assieme a Mickey, che aveva ceduto e l’aveva stretto ancora più forte di prima.  
Avevano cercato di resistere per tutto quel tempo, ed ecco che l’intervento di quella piccola pesta li aveva fatti scoppiare in lacrime entrambi …  
«Cazzo, vi amo.» posò un bacio sulla fronte di Yevgeny e un altro sulle labbra di Mickey «Siete la mia famiglia.»  
« _Ti voglio bene, papa-Yan._ » farfugliò Yevgeny mentre Mickey aveva ormai affondato il volto sulla spalla di Ian.   
Il cuore del Rosso vacillò.  
«Anche io, piccolo.» gli fece un’altra carezza, mentre Mickey era impegnato a versare qualche lacrima silenziosa nella sua giacca.  
«Torno presto, okay?» accarezzò il collo di Mickey, che immediatamente alzò il volto per guardarlo. «Torno presto.»  
_Undici meno tre._  
Mickey si limitò ad annuire, mentre Yevgeny stringeva ancora Ian tra le braccine.  
Il Rosso si decise a ritornare al pulmino solo pochissimi minuti prima che questo chiudesse, lasciando la propria famiglia che lo guardava allontanarsi.  
_Ci avevano sperato tutti, quando era tornato indietro, che ci avesse ripensato._  
Undici.  
La portiera del pullman si chiuse, altre decine di persone assieme ai Gallagher, ai Milkovich e a Kev e Veronica guardavano qualche loro caro partire per quei luoghi sconosciuti.  
Mandy aveva una mano poggiata sulla spalla del fratello e la testa poggiata sulla spalla di Lip, che a sua volta stringeva anche sua sorella Debbie.  
Veronica aveva avvolto un braccio attorno alle spalle di Carl e teneva la mano di Liam, mentre Kevin tentava di consolare Fiona che era abbastanza scossa.  
Nel frattempo Ian continuò a guardare la strada che aveva davanti attraverso il finestrino, determinato ad offrire alla sua famiglia il meglio possibile.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note d’Autrice:  
> Buon sabato e buon inizio di aprile, lettori!  
> (No, questo capitolo non è un Pesce d’Aprile, ahimè!)  
> Premetto che, tra tutti i capitoli di questa storia, questo è uno di quelli che mi convince di meno.   
> E, come avete potuto leggere, è anche un capitolo davvero determinante per l’intera trama, ovviamente in seguito capire il perché.  
> Alla fine, né Mickey, né i Gallagher sono riusciti a convincere Ian a non arruolarsi, finalmente il Rosso sta coronando il sogno della sua vita e … chissà che accadrà adesso!  
> Ora ditemi, Yevgeny non è l’amore?!  
> Come avete potuto comprendere da questi capitoli io ADORO i gallavich!parents, specialmente Mickey … visto che ormai conosciamo tutti il suo cuore tenero!  
> Poi, a me nella serie è sempre sembrato che Ian sia una persona molto dolce (principalmente nelle prime stagioni) e ho voluto dar alla luce questo suo lato nelle scene con il piccolo Yev.  
> Anche in questo capitolo mi scuso se le scene p0rn/erotiche non sono proprio accuratissime, ma qui ci tenevo a mettere lo scambio di battute tra Mickey e Fiona, che – a me personalmente – ha fatto morire dal ridere.  
> (Rido anche al cercar di capire come farà Ian a non tradire Mickey per un anno intero).  
> Ora, a questo punto della storia, io sono curiosissima di sapere cosa voi pensate che succederà (yes, è anche un implicito invito ai lettori silenziosi a farsi vivi), spero di ricevere molti vostri Kudos e commenti.  
> Concludo ringraziando i due guests che hanno lasciato un kudos.  
> Al prossimo sabato …   
> Merasavia Anderson.


	7. Anno 2016: Novembre.

ANNO 2016  
Novembre

 

 

 

**14 Novembre 2016.**

Le cinque di pomeriggio erano passate da poco, casa Milkovich era silenziosa, a parte per la TV accesa su una replica di The Walking Dead.  
Mickey era seduto scomposto sul divano, a guardare il programma con poco interesse e a sorseggiare una lattina di birra scadente, a dir poco pessima.  
Teneva il cellulare in mano, ansioso che squillasse e che dall’altro capo rispondesse la voce di Ian, che ormai non sentiva da quasi due settimane e viveva con addosso l’ansia perenne, cosa per cui veniva preso in giro dai suoi fratelli, quindi a volte preferiva rifugiarsi dai Gallagher assieme alla sorella, che comprendevano benissimo la sua situazione.  
Ian era in Afganistan ormai da otto mesi e Fiona era diventata quasi irriconoscibile, viveva preda della frenesia.  
Qualche volta riuscivano a vedersi con delle videochiamate su Skype, ma la qualità delle immagini era così bassa che Mickey passava tutto il tempo ad inveire contro la connessione.  
Per Mickey era una fottuta tortura. Ogni singola volta che lo vedeva sullo schermo del computer o che sentiva la sua voce per telefono doveva trattenersi per non implorarlo di tornare a casa.  
Mandy era uscita con il Biondino di casa Gallagher, il suo adorato Lip, con cui ormai passava la maggior parte del tempo, gli altri suoi fratelli erano a fare affari in giro. Lui quella mattina aveva riscosso la sua parte di soldi dal Rub n’ Tug e il pomeriggio stava trascorrendo noiosissimo, come al solito quando non c’era Ian con cui scopare.  
Otto mesi passati a dover soddisfarsi da solo, che fregatura.  
La porta si era aperta e qualcuno stava entrando in casa, Mickey non si prese neanche la briga di andare a vedere chi fosse, troppo pigro per alzarsi dal divano.  
«Mandy, sei tu?» urlò, voltandosi verso la porta.  
«No, non sono Mandy.»  
Quasi non riconosceva quella voce, gli occhi si spalancavano sempre di più mentre la figura di Terry Milkovich avanzava verso di lui, minaccioso come sempre, una delle poche persone di cui Mickey aveva davvero paura.   
Non era finita bene l’ultima volta che si erano visti.  
«Che cazzo ci fai fuori dalla galera?» saltò giù dal divano, quasi spaventato.  
«Sono riuscito a farmi dare la condizionale.» affermò, sorridendo malvagio e avvicinandosi ad un vecchio mobile del salotto «Ormai con il sovraffollamento fanno uscire praticamente tutti.»  
«Non sei il benvenuto, qui. Vattene, cazzo!» gli disse, in maniera anche troppo pacata di come era intenzionato a fare.  
«Mi sono giunte un bel po’ di informazioni dopo questi tre anni passati in quel posto del cazzo.» affermò, con un ghigno spaventoso sul volto e prendendo in mano una foto incorniciata che stava sul vecchio mobile. Ce l’aveva messa Ian quella ridicola fotografia e Mickey sapeva bene che era una di quelle del loro matrimonio, quella in cui tenevano in braccio Yevgeny e che Ian adorava tanto. Un brivido gli percorse la schiena. «Tipo il fatto che hai divorziato da Svetlana e che hai sposato quel frocio di merda del figlio di Frank Gallagher.»  
«Vattene, cazzo! Vattene!» gli urlò, andandogli in contro e spingendolo sul pavimento. Con lui cadde anche la loro foto, il cui vetro si ruppe in mille pezzi. «Esci dalla mia cazzo di vita, brutto pezzo di merda!»  
Ma Terry era una furia e lo spinse via, con il volto rosso e un sorriso maligno sul volto estrasse una pistola, puntandola contro il figlio che si stava rialzando da terra, con la schiena dolorante.  
Senza che Mickey se ne accorgesse neanche partì il primo colpo, che lo prese direttamente sulla coscia destra, facendolo urlare di dolore.  
«Che cazzo, Terry!»  
Non riusciva ad alzarsi e partì un secondo colpo, che mirò e centrò il polpaccio della gamba sinistra: Mickey comprese, lo stronzo voleva impedirgli di alzarsi.  
Fortunatamente sembrava averlo preso solo di striscio.   
Terry si avvicinò al figlio ridendo, così Mickey approfittò della situazione e facendo appello a tutta la forza che aveva gli saltò nuovamente addosso, assestando un paio di pugni sul suo volto e sul suo stomaco.  
«Brutto figlio di una puttana ucraina!» Terry non demordeva, se lo scrollò nuovamente di dosso e sparò un altro paio di volte, prendendolo al braccio.  
Oh, no, lo stronzo non voleva ucciderlo, voleva solo vederlo soffrire lentamente, perché Mickey sapeva che suo padre era perfettamente capace di mirare al cuore e premere il grilletto, ponendo fine alla sua vita per sempre.  
«Stronzo!» gli urlò Mickey, tamponandosi il sangue che usciva dal braccio, ormai completamente impossibilitato a muovere buona parte del corpo. Terry sparò un altro colpo e il proiettile gli strisciò la spalla, facendolo urlare per l’ennesima volta. Mentre urlava lo colpì di nuovo, stavolta all’altro braccio.  
«Perché non mi ammazzi del tutto, eh, brutto bastardo?» gli urlò contro, provocandolo con un sorriso sfottente e sperando solo che qualcuno del vicinato chiamasse la Polizia. «Avanti, sono qui, impotente.» allargò le braccia insanguinate gemendo di dolore «Avanti, non ho una cazzo di arma. Ammazzami!»  
Rideva, mentre Terry Milkovich ghignando e urlando si avventava su di lui e iniziava a ricoprire il suo volto di pugni, nel frattempo Mickey si contorceva sotto di lui, urlando un aiuto che mai sarebbe arrivato.  
I vicini di casa Milkovich erano abituati a sentire spari e urla troppo spesso e ormai avevano imparato a farsi i fatti propri, volendo evitare di venire coinvolti nelle loro tragedie famigliari.  
Mickey era stremato, non riusciva a muovere più neanche un muscolo e il suo sguardo sembrava ormai perso tra i cocci di vetro che vi erano nel soggiorno, avrebbero fatto la stessa fine di quella fotografia: Terry lo avrebbe ucciso e la sua famiglia si sarebbe sgretolata.  
Non aveva neanche la forza di reagire, il volto era dolorante e impregnato di sangue, Terry era tornato a ridere, prendendolo dai capelli e sbattendo il suo viso contro il muro, bloccando le sue mani dietro la schiena.  
Non aveva più un briciolo di forza, la cucina si era ridotta ad un lago di sangue.  
«Ti è piaciuto farti sbattere da Ian Gallagher, eh?» gli chiese retorico, continuando a ridere e prenderlo in giro «Ora tocca al tuo paparino sbatterti per bene!»  
L’ultima cosa che Mickey ricordò fu la salda presa di suo padre sui suoi capelli e la sua testa che veniva violentemente sbattuta contro il muro.  
  
Quella sera Mandy aveva deciso che avrebbe dormito a casa Gallagher con Lip, visto che avevano a disposizione la vecchia camera di Frank, che ormai aveva preso la residenza da Sheila. Aveva detto a Lip di fermarsi a casa Milkovich per prendere alcune cose, visto che Fiona non gradiva particolarmente che prendesse in prestito i suoi vestiti, così – mentre entrava in casa – Lip la aspettava fuori dal cancello, dato che aveva detto che avrebbe fatto subito.  
Appena entrò sentiva che c’era qualcosa di strano, nell’aria aleggiava uno strano e forte odore ferroso e un terribile tanfo di alcool, probabilmente Mickey si era ubriacato o aveva fatto qualche rissa.  
Ma no, non era abbastanza convincente. Era da tempo che Mickey cercava di tenersi lontano da quel tipo di guai.  
Arrivò in soggiorno e vide dei cocci di vetro rotto, più in là, scrutando in cucina un corpo disteso in un lago di sangue. Subito si spaventò, temendo che Mickey avesse combinato qualcosa di stupido e sarebbe potuto ritornare in prigione.  
«Mickey?» lo chiamò, ma non ricevette risposta «Mickey che cazzo hai fatto? Dove cazzo sei?»   
S’avvicinò al divano, ma non c’era Mickey: quello era Terry, con delle bottiglie di liquore vuote per terra che dormiva profondamente e ubriaco.  
Il suo volto sbiancò, le sue mani iniziarono a tremare perché se Terry era lì e Mickey non c’era e vi era un corpo disteso in una pozza di sangue in cucina …   
No, non era possibile.  
Corse in cucina, pestando il sangue ancora fresco e notando con orrore che vi era anche sulle pareti, a stento riconobbe il volto del fratello: aveva una brutta ferita alla testa ed era interamente coperto di sangue. Poteva essere morto, poteva …  
«Mickey!» urlò, prendendo il suo corpo di peso e sporcandosi le mani e i vestiti «Mickey!»  
Ma il fratello non reagiva, anzi, sembrava un corpo privo di vita. Le lacrime iniziarono a solcare il volto di Mandy senza che neanche se ne accorgesse.  
«LIP!» urlò, pregando solo che Terry non si svegliasse «LIP, VIENI QUI! LIP!»  
Pochi secondi dopo lo vide correre verso di lei, guardando Terry con orrore e precipitandosi nell’orrida scena da film horror che vi era in cucina.  
«Lip, devi aiutarmi!» mormorò, reggendo con le mani la testa di Mickey che non ne voleva sapere di riprendersi.  
«Che cazzo è successo? Perché tuo padre … Mickey?» era scioccato, non appena riconobbe il ragazzo steso in quel putrido scenario, prese il volto di Mandy, che stava per crollare, la guardò dritta negli occhi, cercando di non farle perdere il controllo «Chiamo la Polizia e un’ambulanza, okay? Sta’ calma, coraggio.»  
La attrasse a sé, mentre trafficava con il telefono e i suoi jeans si macchiavano di sangue.  
Pochi minuti dopo un bel po’ di poliziotti stavano portando via Terry Milkovich, che si dimenava e ringhiava contro di loro come un cane rabbioso, l’ambulanza stava portando via d’urgenza Mickey e nel mentre Mandy e Lip avevano deciso di cambiarsi e raggiungerli in ospedale con la macchina di Kevin, che stava arrivando in loro soccorso.  
Il primo pensiero di entrambi andò ad Ian.  
Erano spaventati, confusi e dovevano assolutamente far tornare Ian dall’Afganistan perché quasi tutte le possibilità conducevano ad una sola via: la morte di Mickey Milkovich.  


**16 Novembre 2016.**

«Ian! Ian!» il Rosso vide Mandy in lontananza che correva verso di lui, preoccupato e con ancora l’uniforme e gli occhi di tutti puntanti addosso.  
Lo avevano chiamato d’urgenza due giorni prima, informandolo delle gravi condizioni di Mickey e dopo varie pratiche con l’esercito era riuscito a ritornare in Patria. Non appena era uscito dall’aeroporto aveva preso un taxi e il più velocemente possibile era corso in ospedale, senza neanche cambiarsi o passare da casa.  
Non gli importava, in quel momento, voleva solo sapere di più sulle condizioni di Mickey e potergli stare accanto o, magari, ritrovarsi i suoi fratelli sorridenti che gli dicevano che era tutto uno scherzo.   
«Mandy!» quasi urlò disperatamente non appena la ragazza gli si gettò fra le braccia e scoppiò letteralmente in lacrime, forse sollevata di vederlo lì, forse ancora più preoccupata per il fratello. Probabilmente per entrambe le ragioni, visto che Mandy non era mai stata un tipo da piagnistei del genere. Lui aveva inconsapevolmente iniziato a dondolarsi da un piede all’altro, mentre le accarezzava i capelli cercando di consolarla almeno un po’. Si stringevano talmente forte da mozzarsi il respiro a vicenda, in più Ian era terrorizzato.  
«Lo ha massacrato di botte, Ian.» fu la sola cosa che riuscì a mormorare, con il volto affondato nella sua spalla.  
«Calma, Mandy. Ti prego, calma.» lottava contro se stesso per non piangere, ma la gola gli bruciava terribilmente e sembrava pronto a scoppiare da un momento all’altro. D’altronde, liberare tutta quell’angoscia non poteva fargli altro che bene.  
«Terry lo ha distrutto.» continuò, con voce frastagliata «Non l’avevo neanche riconosciuto quando l’ho visto.»  
Ian le prese il volto tra le mani, provando a guardarla negli occhi azzurri lacrimanti, così simili a quelli di Mickey che quasi uccidevano «Cosa è successo, Mandy?» le chiese con decisione, cercando di non far trapelare alcuna traccia di panico «Respira. E spiegami cosa cazzo è successo.»  
«Hanno fatto uscire Terry di galera con la condizionale.» respirò a fondo, asciugandosi le lacrime e cercando di parlare chiaramente «Era furioso con lui dopo quello che è successo al battesimo e …» si coprì gli occhi con una mano, come se si vergognasse per le azioni del padre «non era intenzionato bene con Mickey, conoscendolo lui probabilmente l’avrà anche provocato e lo stronzo ha scoperto che ha divorziato da Svetlana per sposare te.»  
Parlava a malapena, con la voce roca e gli occhi lucidi, così Ian le accarezzò la guancia e le prese la mano, dolcemente.  
«Quando sono arrivata con Lip lui aveva una brutta ferita alla testa e cinque fori di proiettile nel corpo: lo ha colpito alle gambe e alle braccia … o forse alle spalle, ma …» sospirò ancora, per non piangere di nuovo «quando lo hanno portato qui aveva un forte trauma cranico e lo hanno dovuto operare di urgenza.» adesso anche Ian tremava letteralmente e il suo sguardo si era perso nei lineamenti del volto di Mandy «C’era tantissimo sangue sul muro della cucina» singhiozzò «credo … credo che gli abbia sbattuto la testa contro il muro. Lip è rimasto con me fino a qualche ora fa, poi gli ho detto di andare a casa, che me la sarei cavata.»  
Le mani di Ian avevano iniziato a tremare ancora di più, mentre alcune lacrime gli scivolavano sulle guance arrossate senza che lui provasse minimamente a controllarle.  
_Come aveva potuto fare quello al suo Mick?  
_ Mandy tornò a rifugiarsi nella sua spalla, affondando il viso nella sua divisa.  
«Voleva ucciderlo, Ian.» sussurrò all’improvviso, accarezzandogli la schiena piangendo «Terry voleva uccidere Mickey e pensava di averlo ammazzato. Lui era in un lago di sangue in cucina e lo stronzo dormiva ubriaco fradicio sul divano.»  
«Basta, Mandy.» la bloccò, sprofondato ormai in silenziose lacrime.  
_Non voleva neanche immaginarlo il suo Mick in quelle condizioni.  
_ «Va’ in camera sua, stagli accanto finché io non torno. Mi faccio spiegare tutta la situazione dal medico, okay?» la guardò intensamente negli occhi, ormai privi di ogni barriera emotiva.  
Mandy annuì ed Ian la strinse a sé un’ultima volta, prima di andare a parlare con il medico che aveva in cura Mickey e lasciare che Mandy si rintanasse nella camera di ospedale in cui era stato sistemato suo fratello.  
Ian impazziva dalla voglia di poter rivedere il volto di Mickey, di poterlo baciare, accarezzare di nuovo, ma al tempo stesso era terrorizzato dalle condizioni in cui l’avrebbe potuto trovare.  
Quando si ritrovò davanti al medico, questa si rivelò una donna di mezza età, con dei capelli ricci e tinti di rosso, accompagnati da uno sguardo severo e penetrante.  
«Salve, dottoressa.» l’aveva salutata, stringendole la mano mentre lei lo scrutava attentamente, in modo quasi inquietante.  
«Salve. Lei è … ?»  
«Ian Gallagher. Vorrei sapere di Mikhailo Aleksandr Milkovich.» si era tolto il cappello e al solo pronunciare del suo nome sentiva le lacrime premere nuovamente sugli occhi, ma si convinse che non poteva piangere davanti a quella dottoressa.  
«È un suo parente?»  
«Suo marito.»   
Ian la guardava con uno sguardo perso e quasi supplicante, mentre lei trafficava con delle cartelle cliniche e varie scartoffie sulla sua scrivania.  
«Ah, sua cognata ci aveva detto che sarebbe arrivato oggi. Prego, si sieda.»  
E lui sedette sulla poltroncina che vi era di fronte alla scrivania, in cui poteva veder bene i lineamenti della dottoressa che non lo degnava neanche di uno sguardo e parlava con un tono di voce talmente neutro e rigido, talmente schietto da sembrare spaventoso.  
Ian si chiese come una persona potesse parlare di quelle cose orribili come se fossero pane e formaggio.  
«Il paziente è stato operato d’urgenza per un’importante emorragia interna dovuta ad un grave trauma cranico, aveva cinque ferite da arma da fuoco superficiali, per lo più alle gambe e alle braccia e una buona dose di ferite, lividi e contusioni, per lo più sul viso.»  
«Come sta adesso?» una lacrima scese sul suo volto, ma non si prestò neanche ad asciugarla.  
Non aveva alcuna importanza.  
«Sono riusciti a stabilizzarlo, ma è ancora in coma.»  
Ian strinse i pugni attorno al cappello, guardando la dottoressa con fare allarmato.  
«In coma?!»  
«È plausibile, signor Gallagher, suo marito ha subito un forte trauma cranico e un intervento molto invasivo.»   
«Quanto crede che … ?» era ormai totalmente in lacrime, la sua voce era rotta, le sue mani tremavano visibilmente e davanti a quella figura così autoritaria si sentiva tremendamente piccolo.   
«Non possiamo saperlo con esattezza.» si alzò, giocando con una penna. Ed Ian si alzò con lei, guardandola dritta negli occhi. «Cercheremo di fare qualunque cosa affinché si svegli il prima possibile e gli daremo tutte le cure necessarie, non si preoccupi.»  
«Io voglio vederlo.» disse, con una voce salda, mentre si avvicinava alla porta «Se ha finito …»  
«Certamente, vada pure.»  
«Grazie, dottoressa.»  
Si salutarono con una stretta di mano ed Ian uscì rapidamente dalla stanza, dirigendosi a grandi falcate verso la camera di Mickey.  
_Era in coma. Il suo Mick era in coma.  
_ Le parole di Mandy gli risuonavano nella mente come un mantra:  
_«Terry lo ha distrutto. Non l’avevo neanche riconosciuto quando l’ho visto.»  
«Credo che gli abbia sbattuto la testa contro il muro.»  
«Era in un lago di sangue in cucina.»  
_ Tutti gli sguardi della gente erano puntati sul giovane uomo in divisa militare che piangeva silenziosamente, come un bambino, mentre si rigirava il capello tra le mani, nervoso, camminando velocemente per i corridoi.  
Gli sembrò un viaggio infinito, ma tirò un respiro profondo non appena si trovò davanti alla camera n° 214, quella assegnata a Mickey, da cui non proveniva alcun tipo di rumore.  
Entrò lentamente, con il timore che lo circondava e trovò Mandy al capezzale del fratello, seduta su una sedia traballante, china sulla sua mano che aveva il dorso fasciato.  
Mickey era steso, immobile, su un tipico lettino sterile, le sua testa era totalmente fasciata e il suo volto tumefatto, quasi deformato; alcune bende gli coprivano le braccia, dei cavi erano attaccati al petto nudo, in parte coperto dalle lenzuola azzurre.  
«Mick …» sussurrò soltanto, precipitandosi accanto a lui, sedendosi su una sedia lì abbandonata per stringere la sua mano e baciargli delicatamente le guance livide.  
Non lo vedeva da otto maledettissimi mesi.  
Si sarebbero dovuti rivedere quattro mesi dopo, in un aeroporto e si sarebbero dovuti abbracciare forte, con Mickey che gli avrebbe sussurrato qualche insulto imbarazzato e poi si sarebbe asciugato gli occhi lucidi per non farsi beccare mentre si metteva a piangere.  
E poi si sarebbero picchiati, magari lì davanti a tutti, perché Ian l’avrebbe paragonato ad una donna incinta in piena crisi ormonale e poi ancora l’avrebbe baciato e Mickey se ne sarebbe infischiato di essere in mezzo ad un casino di persone che lo guardavano e l’avrebbe stretto forte, rispondendo al bacio. Magari anche Ian stesso si sarebbe fatto scappare qualche lacrima, perché toccare quel viso, guardare quegli occhi e baciare quelle labbra dopo un fottuto anno senza neanche vedersi sarebbe stato davvero troppo.  
E Mickey avrebbe borbottato.  
E Ian avrebbe riso.  
E invece no: Mickey adesso era su un freddo letto d’ospedale ed Ian e Mandy piangevano al suo fianco, accarezzando pianissimo il volto quasi irriconoscibile.  
«Mick, sono tornato.» sussurrò dopo un po’, mentre con cautela affondava il volto nell’incavo del suo collo e iniziava a singhiozzare durante il suo discorso «Brutto stronzo, sono tornato per te.» portò una mano sulla sua mascella, accarezzandola con una dolcezza e sensibilità incredibili «Svegliati, ti prego, non fare il buffone, Mick.»  
Gli baciò piano la fronte e guardò il suo volto deturpato dalle percosse.  
_Quanto diamine doveva aver sofferto?_  
Eppure lo trovava sempre bellissimo. Bello come non mai, dopo otto mesi.  
«Cazzo, dovevo essere io quello che doveva tornare in patria con un proiettile nel cranio.» farfugliò, notando che Mandy aveva iniziato a giocare con la fede che Mickey portava nell’anulare sinistro.  
Quello stupido anello uguale a quello che anche Ian portava al dito era la sola ragione per cui il Rosso poteva trovarsi lì in quel momento.  
Ian ringraziò il giorno in cui l’aveva sposato, il giorno in cui erano diventati una vera coppia per lo stato dell’Illinois, in cui aveva giurato di amarlo per tutta la vita.  
Ringraziò quell’assurda pretesa di Mickey.  
Quelle carte firmate il 13 dicembre del 2015 erano l’unica cosa che dava il diritto ad Ian di potergli stare accanto.  
«Sono il tuo fottuto marito, Mick.» mormorò, baciandogli la guancia con delicatezza «Hai rotto così tanto le palle affinché ci sposassimo … Non puoi mollarmi così dopo neanche un anno di matrimonio, okay? Non vale.»  
Mandy stava in silenzio, guardava Ian sussurrare romanticherie a Mickey, dai suoi occhi solcati da occhiaie violacee continuarono a scendere silenziose lacrime alla vista del fratello in quelle condizioni.  
«Vuoi andare a casa a riposare, Mandy?» le domandò Ian, con gli occhi e le gote incredibilmente arrossati e la voce traballante.   
«Io dovrei passare da casa, dico a Lip di venire così mi faccio una doccia, mi metto qualcosa di più comodo e resto io questa notte qui, okay?»  
«No.» la sua voce tremava e tentava di nascondere i singhiozzi tirando su con il naso «Non voglio lasciarlo qui.»  
«Hai bisogno di riposare, Mandy.» s’alzò e si accovacciò al suo fianco, provando a guardarla negli occhi «Coraggio, Mandy.» una lacrima solcò il suo volto latteo mentre accarezzava la spalla della sua migliore amica.  
Lei si voltò e lo avvolse tra le braccia, senza piangere più, senza dire una parola, crogiolandosi semplicemente in quell’abbraccio che sapeva tanto di casa.  
«Conosci tuo fratello meglio di me.» disse Ian, sorridendo poco convinto sulla spalla di Mandy «Ha la scorza dura, lo sai. Ci sta solo prendendo un po’ per il culo, poi si risveglierà borbottando qualche parolaccia.»  
Provò a rassicurarla, per come poteva.  
Voleva solo poterci credere lui, alle sue stesse parole.  


Ian aveva baciato la guancia di Mickey e gli aveva fatto una carezza prima di andar via e lasciarlo alle cure di Mandy e degli infermieri che lo controllavano costantemente.  
«Vado via solo per un’oretta, okay?» gli aveva sussurrato, con un sorriso tanto finto quanto innaturale «Tempo di salutare le pesti a casa mia, farmi una doccia e togliermi l’uniforme. D’accordo?»   
Gli parlava come se potesse ricevere una delle sue solite risposte e sembrava restio ad andare via, l’unica cosa che lo tranquillizzava un poco era la presenza di Mandy, con la quale avevano stabilito che non appena Lip avesse riportato Ian in ospedale lei sarebbe andata con il suo _adorato Biondino_ a casa Gallagher per riposare un po’.  
Non appena Ian uscì dall’ospedale vide il fratello, di spalle, con le chiavi della macchina di Kevin in mano mentre spegneva una sigaretta ormai consumata. Vedere un membro della sua famiglia per la prima volta dopo otto mesi fu come avere un tuffo al cuore, di quelli forti.  
«Lip?» lo chiamò e lui immediatamente si voltò, guardandolo quasi con sorpresa e aprendo le braccia mentre il fratello gli andava in contro.  
«Ehi, _Soldato Ryan_!» lo salutò affettuosamente, stringendolo forte con un mezzo sorriso: nonostante tutta la situazione che stavano vivendo, Lip non poteva celare la felicità di averlo nuovamente a Chicago.  
Ian non se l’aspettava, ma il primo impulso che ebbe quando fu tra le braccia del fratello fu quello di piangere.  
Perché – come da sempre era stato – sotto l’ala di Lip lui si sentiva protetto, al sicuro da qualsiasi cosa.  
La famosa e antica rivalità tra i due era terminata assieme alla loro adolescenza.  
«Ian!» non appena si accorse delle condizioni del fratello Lip lo prese per le spalle e lo guardò dritto negli occhi verdi, un po’ persi nel vuoto «Ehi, è tutto okay?»  
«Sì. Sì.» annuì poco convinto, incamminandosi assieme a lui verso la macchina e sedendosi sul posto del passeggero, con Lip al volante.  
«Come sta Mickey?»  
«In coma.» rispose semplicemente, con un timbro un po’ atono mentre gettava la testa all’indietro contro il sedile nel tentativo di non far colare più neanche una lacrima dai suoi occhi arrossati.  
«Sì, lo so.» farfugliò Lip, forse un po’ in imbarazzo, mentre metteva in moto «Sono stato con Mandy mentre lo operavano e prima che arrivassi.»  
«Grazie, Lip.»  
Lui annuì. Guardando con attenzione la strada di fronte a lui, cercando di non pensare a tutto il dolore che brulicava nell’anima del fratello e di Mandy.  
Philip Gallagher non l’avrebbe ammesso mai, ma amava Amanda Milkovich come non aveva mai amato nessuna ragazza, neanche quella stronza di Karen Jackson.  
Dal semplice sesso erano passati a qualcosa di più, avevano imparato a sopportarsi ventiquattro ore al giorno e anche ad amarsi, anche se probabilmente lui non l’avrebbe mai confessato.  
«È bello averti a casa, fratello.» disse ad Ian, quando erano ormai a metà strada e non avevano proferito neanche una parola. Ian annuì semplicemente, sentendosi sprofondare il cuore ad ogni metro che si allontanava da Mickey.  
Non riusciva ad immaginarlo inerme, in quell’orrendo letto d’ospedale, senza poter udire alcuna voce, bloccato in un limbo tra la vita e la morte. La dottoressa poi era stata così vaga … Non erano forse i medici quelli che dovevano sapere tutto?   
E allora perché la dottoressa non sapeva come risvegliarlo? Come aiutarlo, come guarirlo …  
Arrivò davanti a casa sua con un groppo alla gola, dopo otto maledettissimi mesi si ritrovava di nuovo lì, in quel luogo ricco di ricordi, in quelle stanze gremite di fratelli che facevano casino, sicuramente troppo cresciuti da come se li ricordava.  
Come previsto non appena lui e Lip varcarono la soglia della porta una folla di persone travolse di Rosso, Fiona per prima, accompagnata dagli altri fratelli minori che lo stavano soffocando in un abbraccio di gruppo.  
Liam gli sembrò più alto, Carl più muscoloso, Debbie più truccata e Fiona … lei semplicemente più stanca.  
Lui non sapeva neanche cosa dire, i suoi fratelli lo stavano riempiendo di domande, ma l’unica cosa che gli interessava al momento era ritornare al più presto da Mickey.  


Ian si passò una mano tra i capelli rossi, forse un po’ troppo corti per i suoi gusti, ma se li faceva andare bene. Si era infilato una calda e comoda tuta, una felpa e le scarpe da ginnastica, decisamente più comode degli anfibi, era sul portico che aspettava Lip (che aveva occupato il bagno non appena lui era uscito dalla doccia) per tornare in ospedale e si stava sistemando sulla testa un cappello bianco, perché faceva terribilmente freddo.  
_In realtà no, il cappello bianco lo stava indossando solo perché Mickey lo adorava._  
La porta si aprì ed Ian si voltò, aspettandosi di vedere il fratello maggiore, ne uscì – invece –Carl, con il suo passo un po’ incerto ed i suoi occhi indecifrabili.  
«Ehi, _Soldato Ryan!_ » sedette sulle scale, vicino a lui, guardandolo intensamente.  
«Diamine, smettetela con questo soprannome.» si lamentò, abbassando lo sguardo.  
Mickey aveva iniziato a chiamarlo in quella maniera e ovviamente l’abitudine si era diffusa in tutta la famiglia.  
«Allora, com’è fucilare gente in Afganistan?»   
«Fa schifo.» gli rispose secco, sedendosi accanto al fratello. Non riusciva neanche a pensare all’Afganistan in quel momento. «Mi ritirerò.»  
Carl annuì, con il suo fare un po’ perplesso.  
«Cosa pensi di fare?»  
«Al momento solo prendermi cura di Mickey.» affermò, guardando fisso davanti a sé e scroccandosi le nocche «Poi il resto si vedrà.»  
«Sì, ho saputo. A quanto pare Terry Milkovich non vedrà il sole per un bel po’.»  
«Dovrebbe morire quel bastardo.» si strofinò gli occhi con le mani, che avevano iniziato a tremare alla sola pronuncia di quel nome.  
«Lip ha detto che c’è una buona possibilità che abbia l’ergastolo, visto i precedenti e tutti gli aggravanti.»  
 Ian annuì, decisamente poco interessato alla sorte di Terry Milkovich, che sperava solo di vedere morto in fondo ad una fossa «A proposito, Lip è morto nel bagno per caso?»  
«No, stava-»  
«Eccomi.» lo voce di Lip – appunto – interruppe le parole di Carl «Dai, Ian.» gli tirò una pacca sulla spalla per farlo alzare e dopo aver salutato Carl salirono in auto, diretti nuovamente verso l’ospedale.  


Lip e Mandy erano andati via dall’ospedale due ore prima e non appena erano arrivati a casa lui aveva invitato un messaggio ad Ian: Mandy si era addormentata durante il tragitto e Kevin e Veronica avrebbero cenato a casa Gallagher.  
Non aveva avuto neanche il tempo di salutarli, nemmeno per ringraziare Kevin che aveva prestato loro la sua macchina. Ma non poteva fermarsi di più, non con Mickey in quelle condizioni disastrose. Avrebbero sicuramente capito.  
Aveva parlato di nuovo con la dottoressa quella sera: Mickey era in grado di respirare da solo e dalle sue labbra rosse e spaccate non usciva più alcun tubo per la respirazione artificiale. Nel petto non vi era più nessun cavo attaccato, anzi, lui e Mandy – aiutati da un infermiere – avevano gli infilato il camice dell’ospedale e quando l’infermiere aveva mostrato loro i movimenti da compiere e Mickey era crollato tra le sue braccia come una bambola di pezza, per un secondo Ian ebbe il terrore che fosse morto.  
Sospirò, guardando il suo volto indecifrabile e tumefatto, con mille medicazioni.  
«Avrai forse freddo, Mick?» gli domandò, accarezzandogli la tempia e rimboccandogli le coperte con premura.   
Ironicamente Ian pensò che se si fosse svegliato in quel momento avrebbe trovato la forza per tirargli un pugno sul naso e quasi gli scappò una risata.  
«Ho deciso di mollare l’esercito.» restò seduto al suo fianco, tenendo la mano sinistra stretta fra le sue, passando ripetutamente le dite sui tatuaggi che aveva sulle falangi e sulla fede che portava ancora al dito. Mickey Milkovich sposato, con lui … nonostante fosse passato quasi un anno la cosa gli faceva un po’ ridere. «Quello stronzo di tuo padre non deve averla vinta, okay?»  
Sospirò, raddrizzandosi sulla sedia e respirando l’acre odore di medicinali e disinfettante che aleggiava nella stanza, cercando nella sua testa le parole da poter dire a Mickey senza che sembrasse uno stupido che parlava con una persona che avrebbe dormito ancora per chissà quanto tempo.  
«Mi piacerebbe sapere cosa fa Yev.» gli disse, accarezzando il filo di barba che gli era spuntata sul volto livido.  
_Oh, gli avrebbe fatto la barba quando il suo viso sarebbe guarito un po’._  
«Domani vado a trovarlo, okay? Parlo con Svetlana e lo vado a prendere all’asilo. Gli faccio una bella sorpresa.» gli sfiorò un brutto livido sotto l’occhio destro, terribilmente gonfio «Stava con te l’ultima volta che vi ho parlato, ricordi? Due settimane fa, mi parlava con quella vocina dolce e diceva che gli mancavo. Mi hai detto che rompeva sempre le palle che voleva me. Immagina quanto sarà felice quando mi vedrà.» una lacrima solitaria gli solcò la guancia e lui sorrise tristemente «Dovremmo dirglielo prima o poi che ti trovi qui.» si avvicinò con cautela, continuando ad accarezzare la sua guancia e sporgendosi un po’ per posare un bacio leggerlo sulle sue labbra, quasi certo che gli avrebbe fatto male. _Poteva forse sentire il dolore?_ «Ti amo.» sussurrò in maniera incredibilmente impercettibile «Non mollarmi qui, okay, Mick?» mormorò ancora sulle sue labbra, baciandole ancora «Ti amo.» ed Ian pensò che glielo aveva detto troppe poche volte.  
Perché lo amava, tanto, davvero. Nonostante i suoi vent’anni appena compiuti ed un matrimonio azzardato.  
Pochi minuti dopo Ian già dormiva, con la schiena poggiata contro il muro e in una posizione scomodissima. S’addormentò con la mano di Mickey stretta nella sua, le labbra socchiuse e il cappello bianco che pendeva da un lato.   
S’addormentò sperando che il mattino dopo Mickey avrebbe aperto gli occhi assieme a lui.

 

**17 Novembre 2016.**

Ian era avvolto nel cappotto, aveva i guanti a mezzo dito alle mani e la sciarpa stretta intorno al collo, gli occhi erano profondamente stanchi, segnati dalle occhiaie e gonfi per la stanchezza.  
Non che avesse fatto una grande impresa. Stanchezza psicologica, per lo più.  
Erano quasi le tre di pomeriggio, la neve aveva smesso di cadere da qualche minuto e lui era di fronte all’asilo che frequentava Yevgeny. Aveva parlato con Svetlana quella mattina e si erano accordati che andasse a prenderlo lui, per fargli una sorpresa. In ospedale con Mickey c’era Mandy.  
Faceva avanti e indietro per il cortile dell’asilo, in mezzo a tanti altri genitori che aspettavano che uscissero i propri figli, mancavano cinque minuti ormai all’orario di uscita e già lui poteva immaginare l’enorme sorriso del bambino quando l’avrebbe visto.  
Ma il suo pensiero fisso era Mickey, non riusciva a toglierselo dalla testa, controllava in continuazione il cellulare per vedere se Mandy gli avesse mandato qualche messaggio che gli desse qualche sua notizia, ma niente. Non lo vedeva da poco più che mezzora e si sentiva morire dentro.  
Ad un certo punto sentì una campanella suonare e tantissimi nanetti che si tenevano per mano, accompagnati dalle maestre si riversarono nel cortile, in modo che ogni genitore potesse andare a recuperare il proprio figlio.  
Non ci mise molto ad individuare la sua piccola chioma bionda, che si guardava intorno un po’ spaesato, cercando la sua “ _Mama-ana_ ”, che stava per “Mamma Svetlana”. Ebbe quasi un tuffo al cuore per la felicità quando lo vide: era cresciuto, era più alto e i suo viso era anche cambiato.  
Gli si avvicinò cautamente, sorridendo e sperando che lo riconoscesse, da quel che Mickey gli diceva per telefono o per Skype, Yevgeny parlava ogni giorno di lui e contava sul serio i giorni che mancavano al suo ritorno … anche se, be’, non sapeva proprio contare. Ian sorrise, sicuramente non si era scordato di avere un altro padre.  
«Ehi, Yev!» lo salutò, quando fu abbastanza vicino a lui e il viso del bambino si illuminò di stupore, le sue labbra si aprirono in un grande sorriso ed iniziò a correre in contro ad Ian, mentre la maestra lo richiamava.  
« _Papa-Yan!_ » Ian constatò che ancora non riusciva a dire il suo nome per bene e questo lo fece ridere, mentre gli saltava tra le braccia e lui lo afferrava, stringendolo saldamente a sé «Sei tornato, _papa-Yan_!» aveva urlato, avvolgendo le sue braccine attorno al collo di Ian, che lasciava un dolce bacio sulla sua guanciotta. Yev aveva le guance morbide, proprio come Mickey.  
«Sì, sono tornato, piccolino!» non voleva più lasciarlo andare, quasi piangeva nel rivedere il suo bambino, potergli nuovamente accarezzare i capelli perennemente sfatti, baciare le sue guance, giocare con lui.  
Non lo vedeva da otto schifosissimi mesi.  
Come aveva potuto resistere otto mesi senza quella creaturina tra i piedi? Il suo piccolo _Terremoto Biondo_.  
«Ti è piaciuta la sorpresa?» gli domandò, tenendolo ancora in braccio e guardandolo negli occhi azzurri.  
Il bambino annuì soddisfatto, anche lui intenzionato a farsi scarrozzare in giro da Ian.  
«Andiamo a prendere una cioccolata calda da Kevin, ti va?»  
«Sì!»  
Ian era andato a prenderlo con la macchina scassata dei Milkovich, lo aveva fatto sedere nei sedili posteriori, con la cintura ben allacciata, visto che non erano muniti neanche di un maledettissimo seggiolino per bambini e cautamente iniziò a guidare verso l’Alibi.  
« _Papa-Yan_ , tu sai dov’è _Papa-Dick_?»  
_Papà Dick. A quanto pare non aveva imparato a dire neanche Mick.  
_ «Non lo sento da tanto e ieri dovevo andare da lui, ma la zia Mandy mi ha detto che dovevo restare con mamma perché _Papa-Dick_ si è fatto la bua e non può stare con me.»  
Ian ebbe un tuffo al cuore: quindi il piccolo Yev sapeva già tutto? Diamine, era così perspicace per un bambino di tre anni che sembrava già un piccolo ometto.  
Parlava tanto e ricordava praticamente tutto quello che gli si diceva e tutto ciò che accadeva.  
«Zia Mandy ha detto la verità, piccolo.» gli disse, con la voce che aveva iniziato a tremare.  
«Quando posso andare da lui?»   
L’innocenza nella voce del bambino fece riempire gli occhi di Ian di lacrime, perché anche a lui mancava Mickey, perché era stato lui a crescerlo durante quegli otto mesi in cui lui era via, con una mitragliatrice in mano in Afganistan a giocare a fare l’eroe.  
In quel momento Ian si sentì terribilmente egoista.  
Se non fosse partito in missione con l’esercito, forse tutto quello non sarebbe accaduto.  
«Quando si riprende un po’, Yev.» la sua voce era incrinata, i suoi occhi lasciavano trapelare una tale tristezza da essere sfiancante «Quando papà Mick starà meglio potrai andare a vederlo e stare con lui.»  
«Davvero?»   
Yevgeny sorrise di nuovo, con i suoi dentini da latte ben in vista e gli occhi luminosi, ormai si trovavano all’Alibi Room ed Ian aveva accostato davanti al locale.  
«Certamente.» dopo aver spento i motori scese dall’auto, aprendo la portiera posteriore e facendo saltellare giù Yev, che aveva l’energia di un uragano e ancora lo zainetto colorato sulle spalle.  
Ian lo prese nuovamente in braccio, quasi bisognoso di quel contatto. Il suo bambino, _suo figlio_ , lo calmava, sembrava che davanti a quegli occhioni color cielo e a quella zazzera bionda riuscisse a dimenticare parte della sofferenza che lo affliggeva.   
Perché se c’era una persona per cui sapeva di dover resistere in un momento del genere, quello era il piccolo Yev.  
Entrarono all’Alibi, con Yevgeny che già aveva iniziato ad esaltarsi, quasi gridava, felice.  
« _PAPA-YAN È TORNATO!_ »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note d’Autrice:  
> Non so se iniziare chiedendovi umilmente perdono o nascondendomi dietro King Mikhailo pronto a difendermi dalla vostra furia omicida dopo questo capitolo.  
> Okay, forse dopo lo scorso capitolo pensavate che sarebbe successo qualcosa ad Ian (visto che non era proprio in un luogo sicurissimo) e invece ho fatto ritornare il vecchio e odiato Terry per “saldare i conti” con il povero Mickey.  
> Diciamo che ho voluto prendervi un po’ per i fondelli, ecco.  
> Sono una persona molto cattiva, lo so.  
> Spero che in questo capitolo siate riusciti ad afferrare il senso del titolo della storia “I’m coming home to you”, ovvero Ian che “ritorna a casa” per Mickey.  
> Sinceramente non so che dire, sono mortificata per quello che ho fatto, ma non credo che da me, che sono una tragedia ambulante, potevate aspettarvi una storia felice.  
> Mickey è in coma, Mandy è abbastanza sconvolta, Ian altrettanto e Yevgeny è il solito scricciolo adorabile.  
> Ian, inoltre, deve avere a che fare con il senso di colpa per essere partito e prendersi cura di Yevgeny senza di lui.  
> Terry è stato sempre descritto come una persona dalla psiche molto instabile nella serie, quindi lo vedo perfettamente capace di fare un’azione del genere.  
> Ad ogni modo, ho cercato di informarmi il più possibile sulle questioni cliniche e militari presenti in questo capitolo, ma mi scuso se sono presenti comunque delle imprecisioni o cose che – forse – non potrebbero accadere.  
> Ero partita con dover dire tantissime cose su questo capitolo, ma credo di essermele realmente dimenticate tutte! (Ho troppa paura delle vostre reazioni!)  
> Mi scuso ancora tantissimo con voi per la cattiveria che ho fatto a King Mikhailo, ma credo che essere stato mollato da Ian sia stato per lui molto più doloroso hahahah.  
> Ad ogni modo, concludo come sempre ringraziando:  
> I due guests che hanno lasciato un kudos e Maegan Wood che ha commentato.  
> Al prossimo sabato …   
> Merasavia Anderson.


	8. Anno 2016: Dicembre (Parte I)

ANNO 2016  
Dicembre  
(Parte I)

 

 

 

**13 Dicembre 2016.**

Mezzanotte era passata da poco, Ian aveva freddo, nonostante la felpa pesante e la coperta di pile sulle gambe.  
Era passato quasi un mese da quando Mickey era entrato in coma.  
Un anno esatto da quando lui e Ian si erano sposati.  
_Che fregatura, il primo anno di matrimonio in ospedale con uno dei sposi in coma …  
_ Ian si guardava la fede al dito e giocava con quella Mickey, chinandosi di tanto in tanto per baciare la sua mano.  
La ferite più profonde erano guarite quasi del tutto, al contrario dell’incisione fatta per l’operazione, che ci stava mettendo un po’, anche se i medici dicevano che stava avendo dei miglioramenti, che purtroppo Ian ancora non comprendeva quali fossero.  
Lui voleva che si svegliasse, che aprisse gli occhi, lo guardasse con quei cristalli di cielo e gli gridasse in faccia qualche insulto dei suoi.  
«È passato un anno, Mick … Da quando ci siamo sposati.» il Rosso gli fece una carezza in una ciocca di capelli, dolcemente «So che diresti che è una cosa da checche, ma, cazzo, non hai idea di quanto avrei voluto festeggiare con te stanotte, a modo nostro.» si schiarì la voce, ormai dopo un mese non era più capace neanche di piangere. «Sono stanco, Mick.» confessò in fine. Non c’era dolcezza nel suo modo di parlare, neanche disperazione, era totalmente atono.   
Ormai Ian Gallagher non era altro che un corpo svuotato da ogni emozione.  
«Sono stanco … e arrabbiato!» imprecò «Passo tutti i miei giorni qui, dormo nel mio fottuto letto solo i giorni in cui devo badare a Yev e mi sento pure in colpa per doverti lasciare i questo posto del cazzo. Yev è venuto qui, lo sai quanto cazzo può essere testardo quel bambino, e ce l’ho dovuto portare per forza perché voleva vederti e adesso non fa altro che chiedermi quando ti sveglierai. E non ho la più pallida idea di come spiegargli questa situazione di merda, cazzo!» sbottò, tirando un pugno sul materasso e colpendo quasi la mano di Mickey. Ian teneva la testa china, gli occhi da pazzo puntati fissi sul volto del marito «Devi aprire quei cazzo di occhi, Mick. Devi svegliarti. Se non vuoi farlo per me, fallo per Yev, fallo per Mandy, ma ti supplico di svegliarti!» scansò la coperta che aveva sulle gambe, guardando Mickey con occhi fissi e mascella serrata «Mi dispiace, Mick, ma io non ce la faccio più.» E si alzò, infilandosi velocemente il cappotto e dirigendosi verso la porta della camera.  
Semplicemente uscì, non lasciò alcun bacio sulle sue labbra come al suo solito, come quando durante il pomeriggio tornava a casa Gallagher per una doccia e per mangiare qualcosa, lasciando Mandy al suo posto, che sorrideva e subito iniziava a raccontare tutti i misfatti, le rapine, i pestaggi e le disavventure dei fratelli Milkovich.  
Stavolta Ian chiuse la porta cautamente, respirando appena per non essere notato da nessuno.  
Non sentiva più nulla, Ian Gallagher.  
Camminava attraverso i corridoi dell’ospedale senza percepire alcuna emozione, solo i suoi battiti cardiaci terribilmente accelerati e un profondo vuoto dentro il petto.  
Teneva le mani in tasca, sentiva il freddo, i suoi occhi persi erano vuoti, spenti, non brillavano più di alcuna luce; i suoi capelli rossi erano scompigliati e i suoi vent’anni sembravano essersi moltiplicati per tre.  
Aveva solo vent’anni. E stava abbandonando Mickey.  
Perché forse a vent’anni non si è pronti a sposarsi, a partire per una guerra e ritornare in Patria perché il proprio marito è in coma e sta morendo. A vent’anni non si può passare il primo anniversario di matrimonio in ospedale, quando la persona che hai sposato è bloccata in un letto, in un limbo in cui non può vederti, sentirti, parlarti, baciarti, accarezzarti, stringerti …  
A vent’anni è tutto troppo grande da affrontare.  
La consapevolezza di star abbandonando Mickey lo colse solo quando era ormai vicino alla porta d’uscita.  
Imprecò nella sua mente, chiudendo i pugni e serrando gli occhi, cercando di mettere a tacere quella parte di sé che gli urlava di andar via. Perché lui Mickey non lo poteva abbandonare, non se lo sarebbe mai perdonato e lo sapeva benissimo.  
«Cazzo!» sussurrò appena, deglutendo e dirottando la sua rotta verso le macchinette del caffè lì vicino.  
Certo, forse più che un caffè avrebbe avuto bisogno di una camomilla …  
Dopo aver preso il suo caffè bollente non se la sentiva minimamente di tornare da Mickey, così sedette in una delle sedie di una sala d’aspetto lì vicino ai distributori, poco più lontano da una ragazza, anch’ella con una tazza di qualcosa tra le mani.  
Fu uno strano pensiero, ma quando la vide si sentì meno solo.  
C’era qualcuno come lui che aspettava da solo con un caffè in mano … Ed era anche rossa di capelli!  
Restare a fissarla per qualche secondo fu inevitabile e lei se ne accorse.  
«Che c’è?» domandò lei, voltandosi e poggiando i suoi occhi azzurrissimi su di lui. _Oh, quegli occhi …_ Non sembrava annoiata, anzi, quasi sollevata.  
«Niente, scusa …» Ian calò lo sguardo sul suo caffè, imbarazzato «È che non è un periodo molto semplice e … niente, scusami.»  
Improvvisamente la ragazza balzò sulla sedia accanto alla sua, tirando le sue labbra in un sorriso triste, anche se i suoi occhi sembravano un po’ più sereni.  
«Ci si sente soli qui, eh?» gli chiese, mentre entrambi guardavano un punto fisso e imprecisato davanti a loro.  
«Già.» sospirò, girandosi verso di lei e porgendole la mano amichevolmente «Ian.»  
Si presentò e lei con un sorriso di sollievo afferrò saldamente la sua mano.  
«Aurora.» si sistemò sulla sedia e ritornò a sorseggiare il suo caffè «Perché sei qui?»  
«Per mio marito.» rispose semplicemente, con la voce carica di rammarico e stanchezza. Lei si limitò ad annuire. «Tu?»  
«Per il mio stupido fratello maggiore.» sussurrò, incrinando le labbra in quello che era un misto tra una smorfia e un sorriso «Vorrei stare con lui, ma è dura qui in ospedale e avevo bisogno di fare due passi.»  
«Sì, anche io.» Ian bevve un po’ del suo caffè e tornò a guardare davanti a sé, come se stesse cercando qualcosa nell’aria.  
«Da quanto sei qui?»  
«Faccio avanti e indietro da casa all’ospedale da un mese, ormai.» disse, con un ghigno di stanchezza sulle labbra e massaggiandosi un lato della faccia pallida. Aurora sgranò gli occhi, notevolmente sorpresa, farfugliò qualcosa, mentre le sue guance si imporporavano «Quello stronzo è andato in coma un mese fa e non vuole saperne di svegliarsi.» spiegò, mentre la ragazza calava lo sguardo «Tu?»  
«Io … sono arrivata con Andrew l’altro ieri. Ennesima overdose.» sospirò, un po’ scossa, ma quella Aurora ad Ian dava tutta l’impressione di essere un uragano pronto a scoppiare.  
Anche Ian si limitò ad annuire, anche se sembrava che ancora non riuscisse a provare alcun sentimento.  
«Non voglio che lo giudichi male.» disse infine Aurora, calando lo sguardo leggermente imbarazzata, Ian la guardava di lato, pensando che molto probabilmente aveva frainteso molte cose. «Andrew è una brava persona. È solo … caduto in un brutto circolo, ecco.»  
«Oh, no, non lo sto giudicando.» sorrise appena «Vengo dai quartieri bassi, dal South Side, mio padre è alcolista ed è anche andato in overdose un po’ di volte, non potrei mai giudicare tuo fratello.»  
«Grazie.» sorrise a malapena, poggiando la sua tazza di caffè vuota sulla sedia accanto e accavallando le gambe «Quindi … Vieni dal South Side, eh? Ne avrai viste di cose lì …»  
«Be’, se ti racconto il motivo per cui Mickey – mio marito – è andato in coma non ci crederesti neanche.» involontariamente sorrise anche lui, non perché quello che fosse successo a Mickey lo facesse sorridere, ma perché, per la prima volta in quel mese schifoso, si sentiva meno solo. Una perfetta sconosciuta con cui parlare, con cui sfogarsi, con cui le cose che si stavano dicendo sarebbero morte in quel corridoio. Una sconosciuta con cui non si sarebbe rivisto mai più.  
«Be’, se ti va sono un’ottima ascoltatrice …»  
«Io ero in Afganistan, nell’esercito, quando è successo. Suo padre è uno stronzo omofobo, sputo di galera, avevamo dei conti in sospeso con lui e quando è uscito dal carcere con la condizionale e ha scoperto che ci siamo sposati ha ben pensato di saldare questi conti provando ad uccidere Mickey.» lo disse tutto d’un fiato, cosa che lo costrinse a prendere un lungo respiro, che comunque non fermò le sue mani che tremavano intorno alla tazza di caffè, che ormai si era freddato «Gli ha sparato, lo ha picchiato, gli ha sbattuto la testa contro il muro … Io non lo vedevo da otto mesi e quando sono arrivato qui, in ospedale,» scosse la testa, sembrava che quasi non riuscisse a raccontare quel ricordo. «il suo volto era irriconoscibile.»  
Aurora prese una delle sue mani, guardandolo con quegli occhi azzurri in cui gli sembrava di poter rivedere lo sguardo di Mickey, quegli occhi che non vedeva da nove maledettissimi mesi … eppure non riusciva a sentire ancora niente, da un lato si odiava per questo.  
Si odiava perché quella situazione non aveva lasciato di lui nient’altro che cocci di vetro rotti e insignificanti.  
«Mi dispiace così tanto, Ian.» sussurrò piano, mentre lui sorrideva tristemente.  
«Siamo stati anche abbastanza fortunati, ti assicuro che al South Side accade di peggio.»  
«Perché non andate via?»  
«Per il nostro bambino.» affermò, facendo volare il suo pensiero a Yev.  
«Un … bambino? Avete un bambino?» era abbastanza scioccata, come ben comprensibile che fosse. Sorrise, stupita. «Ian, ma quanti anni hai?»  
«Venti.»  
Se possibile, l’espressione di Aurora assunse un’espressione ancora più scioccata, magari aveva pensato che Ian fosse solo più adulto di quel che sembrava o che era troppo bello per non sembrare un ventenne o che fosse qualcuno a cui piaceva mantenere l’aspetto di un ragazzino.  
Dalla sua storia, Aurora non si sarebbe mai aspettata che Ian avesse effettivamente l’età che dimostrava.  
«Vent’anni … wow. Sposato e con un figlio a vent’anni.» era abbastanza allibita «Io ne ho ventisei e ancora non so decidermi se è più buono il cioccolato fondente o quello al latte.»  
Ian rise, di gusto, guardando la genuinità e spigliatezza di quella ragazza. Non era da tutti mettersi a parlare di argomenti così delicati con tanta leggerezza nella sala d’attesa di un ospedale.  
Se qualcuno li avesse visti li avrebbe scambiati per due fratelli che chiacchieravano per ingannare il tempo.  
E invece sapevano a malapena i loro nomi.  
«Sì, cioè, non è proprio mio figlio, è figlio di Mickey, ma … anche questa è una lunga storia.»  
«Se ti va di raccontarmela, mi piacciono le lunghe storie, specialmente quelle delle brave persone nei quartieri schifosi.» sorrise ancora una volta e, nonostante tutto il ribrezzo che gli facesse quella storia, sentiva comunque il bisogno di raccontarla a quella perfetta sconosciuta, perché tutto sarebbe morto nel momento in cui si sarebbero salutati, magari con la promessa di rivedersi.  
Anche Aurora, dal suo canto, fremeva di curiosità, affamata di storie fin da bambina.  
«C’entra sempre quello stronzo che dovrebbe essere mio suocero, quando ci ha beccati insieme e ha deciso di _far dimenticare la sua frociaggine_ a Mickey facendolo stuprare da una prostituta russa davanti ai miei occhi.» sospirò, perché il ricordo era lontano, ma faceva ancora un male incredibile. Forse mentre raccontava quelle brutalità fu l’unico momento in cui sentì qualcosa dentro di sé, ma forse erano solo la rabbia e la sete di vendetta che si facevano più forti. «Sta di fatto che l’ha obbligato a metterla incinta e sposarla.»  
«Cazzo …» si fece scappare Aurora, guardando Ian con un’espressione indecifrabile, mista tra stupore e compassione. Perché Aurora non aveva mai creduto che potessero esistere storie del genere, neanche in un quartiere come il South Side.   
«È una cosa terribile e non so neanche il motivo per cui te lo sto raccontando.» sospirò, sorridendo automaticamente non appena i suoi pensieri andavano a Yevgeny «Ma quando è nato Yev è cambiato tutto, quella donna ha sposato Mickey solo per la cittadinanza ed io e lui abbiamo continuato la nostra relazione comunque, quando lo stronzo del padre è tornato in galera sono andato a vivere a casa loro e alla Russa andava anche bene, a patto che aiutassi con il bambino.» guardò distrattamente il suo caffè freddo, per poi buttarlo nel cestino accanto a lui «Poi io dovevo partire per l’esercito e quei due hanno divorziato per far sì che Mickey ed io ci sposassimo, Yev e sua madre sono andati a vivere in un altro luogo e quella lontananza da lui per me è stata difficile, poi assieme alla Russa abbiamo stabilito i giorni in cui doveva stare con noi e quelli in cui doveva stare con lei. Io ci sono stato sempre per lui, in ogni momento. E mi arrabbio quando mi dicono che in realtà non è mio figlio e tutte quelle cazzate varie. Perché non sono stati solo Mickey e sua madre i suoi genitori, ci sono anche io, sono il suo _“Papà Yan”_.» sorrise, prendendo il cellulare e guardando la fotografia che aveva come sfondo, quella di lui, Yevgeny e Mickey al loro matrimonio, la mostrò anche ad Aurora, che sorrise dolcemente mentre la guardava «Questo _Terremoto Biondo_ è la ragione per cui sto andando avanti in questo periodo schifoso. È il mio bambino, è mio figlio e nessuno potrà mai dire il contrario.»  
«È un bambino meraviglioso e voi siete bellissimi.» Aurora sorrise dolcemente, quasi incantata da quella giovane famigliola che abitava lo schermo del telefono di Ian.  
Sembravano così felici …  
In quel momento, Aurora pensò che a volte la vita sapeva proprio come far schifo.  
«Scusa, scusa …» Ian si portò le mani ai capelli, sorridendo nervosamente «Ho parlato tantissimo e quando penso divento logorroico!» si giustificò, mentre Aurora scoppiava in una sonora risata.  
«Non preoccuparti. Te l’ho detto, mi piace ascoltare.»  
«Invece di te che mi dici?»  a quel punto anche Ian era curioso, magari sentire altre storie avrebbe potuto aiutarlo, immaginare altri volti, altre vicende, altre voci.  
«Ma niente di particolare.» affermò Aurora, scrollando le spalle «Siamo canadesi, ma io e Andrew siamo venuti qui un po’ di anni fa per studiare, lui ha solo un anno in più di me ed era entrato in un’università qui a Chicago ed io volevo finire le scuole qui. Così ci siamo stabiliti in un piccolo quartiere e dopo cinque anni Andrew si è laureato a pieni voti ed io ero all’ultimo anno di università.» sospirò, scrollandosi i capelli rossi delle spalle e tornando a guardare Ian con quei fanali cristallini «Tutto è precipitato alcuni mesi dopo la mia laurea, dopo che una persona a lui cara si è suicidata e lui ha deciso che la droga era il miglior modo per uccidere il dolore. I primi tempi non mi sono accorta di nulla, ma poi lui è venuto a chiedermi aiuto, voleva smettere e passavamo le notti piangendo abbracciati come bambini. Ormai ne è dipendente, ma vuole smettere ed io starò sempre al suo fianco.»  
Stavolta fu il turno di Ian prendere la mano di Aurora e stringerla forte tra le sue, guardandola intensamente negli occhi e facendole un sorriso di incoraggiamento.  Lei gli sorrise di rimando e i suoi occhi parvero illuminarsi un po’.  
«Mamma e papà non sanno nulla, lottiamo da tre anni, ormai, ma Andrew è forte.» Ian riusciva a percepire la speranza nella sua voce, la stessa sensazione che ormai in lui si era seppellita da tempo «Io so che ce la farà.»  
«Lo spero tanto, Aurora.» lo disse, ed era sincero, anche se sapeva che nella maggior parte dei casi le cose non finivano nel migliore dei modi. O, almeno, non al South Side.   
Poi, chissà, magari il mondo lì fuori era diverso …  
«Grazie, Ian.» sorrise riconoscente, alzandosi e guardandolo dall’alto, prima che lui si alzasse e ricambiasse il sorriso.  
«Grazie a te, e perdonami per lo sfogo.»  
«Io non sono stata da meno.» lo colse di sorpresa, abbracciandolo «Buona fortuna, a te e tuo marito, okay?»  
«Grazie mille.» la strinse anche lui tra le braccia, riconoscente «Buona fortuna anche a voi.»  
Si staccarono e lei continuò a sorridere, imboccando il corridoio che conduceva all’ascensore.  
«Io ritorno da Andrew, forse anche tu dovresti tornare dal tuo Mickey, non credi?»  
Lui annuì, salutandola con una mano e avviandosi verso le scale.  
Nessuna promessa di rivedersi.  
Nessun addio.  
Solo due vite che avevano percorso insieme un brevissimo tratto di esistenza e che adesso si stavano separando.  
Ian tornò silenziosamente nella stanza di Mickey, scuotendo appena la testa quando lo rivide e tornando a sedersi al suo fianco.  
Non riusciva a sentire ancora niente.  
Non gli chiese scusa.  
Non gli sussurrò alcun “ _perdonami_ ”.  
Semplicemente baciò le sue labbra.  


Anche quel pomeriggio, alle tre, Mandy era arrivata puntuale come un orologio svizzero.  
In quel periodo aveva un lavoretto part time in un locale di ristoro e, non appena smontava, correva in ospedale dal fratello, euforica come una trottola non perdeva occasione per parlare con lui, dargli qualche impulso, raccontargli qualcosa.  
I medici avevano detto che dovevano parlare a Mickey, che non vi era nulla di certo, ma forse sentire le voci dei suoi famigliari lo avrebbe aiutato, in qualche modo.  
Era tutta una strana teoria sugli stimoli sensoriali ed altre cose che né Ian, né Mandy avevano compreso a pieno. Il Rosso aveva semplicemente annuito, era preda di una disperazione disarmante, decisamente poco interessato alle parole delle dottoressa Harper.  
Così Mandy era diventata quella che aveva preso in mano la situazione, arrivava felice, con ancora la divisa addosso e iniziava a raccontare mille aneddoti a Mickey, con quelle tipiche battute da Milkovich che solo loro potevano fare.  
Qualche volta andavano a trovarlo anche Iggy e Colin, i suoi due fratelli, che Ian aveva scoperto che non erano poi così male, erano solo tremendamente stupidi.  
Adesso Ian era a casa Gallagher, si era fatto una di quelle docce lunghissime, che lo avevano aiutato a scacciare un po’ di pensieri dalla mente. Con ancora i capelli gocciolanti aveva deciso che una buona birra non gli avrebbe potuto fare altro che bene, così si diresse in cucina, dove aveva trovato Frank ubriaco, che aveva ignorato spudoratamente, come tutti facevano nei rari momenti in cui tornava a casa sua per scroccare qualcosa di alcolico.  
«È assurdo il fatto che abbia sei figli e nessuno di loro mi caghi di striscio.» sbottò Frank, mentre correggeva un bicchiere succo d’arancia con del Jack Daniel’s.  
«Basta il piscio di Gary il Vagabondo a farti puzzare, metterci anche la nostra merda sarebbe troppo, Frank.» gli rispose Ian, aprendo la sua lattina e poggiandosi sul lavabo della cucina.  
«Siete tutti una massa di ingrati.» continuò, gesticolando con il suo bicchiere mentre si alzava a si avvicinava al figlio «Io vi ho cresciuto con tanti principi ed ecco come vengo ripagato.»  
Ian lo guardò storto, limitandosi ad alzare un sopraciglio, irritato e a continuare a bere la sua birra.  
«A proposito,» fece Frank, quando fu di fronte al Rosso e aveva iniziato a guardarlo con il suo solito sguardo da “voglio scroccarti qualcosa” «Ian, non è che hai qualche spicciolo da prestare a tuo padre?»  
«Fottiti, Frank.»  
Frank finì il suo bicchiere di succo d’arancia corretto e lo abbandonò sul lavabo, iniziando a dirigersi verso la porta d’uscita della cucina.  
«Voi cazzo di froci diventate terribilmente irritanti quando non scopate …» si lamentò, gesticolando teatralmente come al suo solito «Trovati qualcuno con cui scopare mentre Mickey Milkovich fa il bello addormento in ospedale!»  
«Cosa hai detto, scusa?!» Ian si staccò dal lavello, gettando via la lattina di birra semivuota.  
_Eccola.  
_ La rabbia fu la prima cosa che sentì, salirgli dentro potente, espandendosi nelle ossa e nei muscoli che non riuscivano a stare fermi.  
_Finalmente sento qualcosa._  
«Ho detto di trovarti qualcuno con cui scopare, figlio mio, o arriverai a farti dei pompini da solo come Jody, l’ex amante di Sheila.»  
«Io ti ammazzo!» e scattò come una furia, senza che neanche Frank se ne accorgesse per scansarsi, lo prese dal collo e lo sbatté contro il muro, assestandogli un po’ di pugni ovunque, mentre il vecchio Frank si dimenava sbraitando e colpendo Ian alla cieca, per come poteva.  
Avevano iniziato a picchiarsi violentemente, Ian sembrava aver perso il senno … perché se Terry Milkovich era un padre di merda, Frank Gallagher non era da meno.  
E vedeva anche il suo, di volto, quello di Terry, mentre picchiava a sangue Frank.  
Neanche l’intervento di Fiona che urlava come un’ossessa e cercava di separarli in ogni modo riuscì a placarlo, erano entrambi sanguinanti e solo con l’aiuto di Lip, Carl e Debbie Fiona riuscì a separare i due. Immediatamente Frank fuggì, borbottando qualcosa su karma e maledizioni.  
Ian aveva il fiatone, Lip lo teneva ancora per le spalle, mentre gli altri fratelli guardavano la scena stupiti, stentando a credere ai loro stessi occhi. Capitava spessissimo che Frank ed Ian si picchiassero, ma mai in quel modo. Mai Ian era stato intenzionato ad uccidere veramente Frank.  
«Ian, che cazzo è successo?» gli domandò Fiona, ma lui non rispose, con le nocche sporche di sangue e qualche livido che si stava già formando sul volto, in aggiunta a qualche graffio provocato dalle unghie di Frank.  
Continuò a non rispondere, così Lip prese in mano la situazione.  
«Andiamo di sopra a calmarci un po’, okay?» e lo trascinò via lungo le scale, senza che nessun fratello Gallagher li seguisse.  


Ian si era ripulito il volto e i capelli e adesso sedeva sul letto, con il fratello maggiore davanti a lui, che lo osservava preoccupato.   
Perché le emozioni di Ian stavano ritornando, ma non erano certo belle e lui si era chiuso nel silenzio totale.  
«Ian?» si limitò ad alzare gli occhi quando Lip lo chiamò, con una certa apprensione nella voce «Cosa sta succedendo?»  
Lui scosse la testa, non voleva parlare, non voleva neanche aprire la bocca altrimenti era certo che sarebbe crollato.  
Cazzo, riusciva a raccontare la storia della sua vita ad una completa estranea e non riusciva a sfogarsi con suo fratello …  
«Mickey è peggiorato?» gli domandò, ma lui scosse la testa, non volendo neanche immaginare quell’ipotesi, che gli faceva una paura tremenda. «E allora cosa succede, Ian? Non era da te … quel comportamento con Frank.»  
Continuò a non rispondere, tenendo la testa bassa e iniziando a sentire un fuoco che divampava dentro di lui.  
«Okay.» fece Lip, andandosi a sedere al suo fianco, sfiorandolo appena «Se non me lo vuoi dire aspetterò.»  
Ma Lip conosceva bene Ian e sapeva che non era capace di trattenere le emozioni per molto, specialmente con lui che lo conosceva come un libro aperto … proprio non riusciva ad esserci nessun segreto tra i due.  
«Non si sveglia.» sussurrò infine, allo stremo della sopportazione fisica e mentale «Il coma vero e proprio dura quasi sempre meno di un mese e lui non si è ancora svegliato. Ed esattamente un anno fa noi ci stavamo sposando.»  
«Ian …» pose una mano sulla sua spalla, provando a dargli conforto, come faceva con Mandy le rare volte in cui si metteva a piangere.  
«La dottoressa che lo segue mi ha detto che non è un caso senza speranza e che ha buone probabilità di svegliarsi, ma non si sveglia e questo mi fa solo incazzare di più.» strinse le mani in un pugno e si girò verso Lip, con gli occhi lucidi e quasi supplicanti. Nessuno l’aveva mai visto in quelle condizioni. «Sono stanco, Lip.»  
E dopo settimane la prima lacrima rigò il suo volto, solitaria, silenziosa.  
«Sono stanco.»  
E così una seconda.  
Una terza.  
Una quarta.  
«Sono stanco, Lip. Non ce la faccio più.»  
Lip attrasse a sé il fratello, abbracciandolo e lasciando che si sfogasse, aveva iniziato a balbettare cose, a momenti urlava, mentre Lip aveva iniziato a tirargli piccole pacche sulle spalle in segno di consolazione.  
«Non ce la faccio più, sono stanco, Lip.» continuava a ripetere, mentre dei singhiozzi mutavano il suo pianto silenzioso in un lamento.  
Ian era arrivato al punto in cui non poteva fare altro che crogiolarsi nell’abbraccio di suo fratello e sfogarsi, stretto in quelle braccia forti in cui si era sempre sentito al sicuro, dentro quelle mura sporche e rovinate, che per lui avrebbero avuto sempre il sapore di casa.  
Lip non diceva niente, non era bravo in quel genere di cose si limitava a dare il conforto che poteva ad Ian.  
Altre lacrime avevano iniziato a scendere copiose, senza che lui se ne accorgesse, neanche provò a fermarle.  
Eccole lì, tutte le emozioni che aveva perduto sfilavano una ad una sul suo volto.  


**24 Dicembre 2016.**

Ian ci aveva rimuginato su per tutta la notte: era passato più di un mese da quando Mickey era entrato in coma; più di un mese da quando lui e Mandy avevano praticamente smesso di vivere.  
I soldi stavano per finire, aveva dato fondo a tutti i suoi risparmi per pagare la permanenza in ospedale di Mickey e adesso erano quasi con le spalle al muro.   
Per quanto Ian potesse soffrire, per quanto ardua potesse essere quella decisione era giunto alla conclusione di dover staccare le macchine che tenevano in vita Mickey.  
Perché non aveva senso vivere in quel modo, né per lui, né Mickey, né per Mandy.  
Passava le giornate a piangere, a stringere le sue mani, a baciare il suo volto, a carezzare i suoi capelli, a sussurrare parole sulle sue labbra. Avrebbe pagato tutto l’oro del mondo per rivedere i suoi occhi, per sentire ancora una volta il suono della sua voce (che molto probabilmente l’avrebbe mandato a ‘fanculo), per poter sentire la stretta delle sue braccia intorno al suo corpo ancora per un po’.   
Ma Ian si sarebbe fatto bastare i ricordi … le lacrime che rigavano il suo volto, mentre ritornava a casa Gallagher con la macchina scassata dei Milkovich. Lì lo aspettavano tutti, per trascorrere un po’ di tempo insieme in occasione del Natale.  
Avrebbe dovuto parlare a Mandy della sua decisione e sperava davvero che avrebbe compreso.   
Non appena Ian parcheggiò fuori dal vialetto di casa Gallagher si diede del tempo per cercare di rilassarsi, non volendo farsi vedere in quelle condizioni dalla sua famiglia.  
Purtroppo, però, le sue lacrime silenziose erano sfociate in un pianto disperato e singhiozzante, carico di dolore e sofferenza.  
Lo sguardo era caduto sulla fede che aveva al dito, inevitabilmente le immagini del loro matrimonio tornavano a bussare alla sua testa.  
Erano così felici … con i loro abiti scomodi, i capelli perfetti, una strana agitazione, l’ansia di Mickey di mostrarsi per quello che era, il suo sorriso enorme, il male ai piedi per quanto avevano ballato e festeggiato all’Alibi. Cercò di placare il suo pianto e, quando finalmente ci riuscì, si asciugò le lacrime rimaste sul viso, scendendo dall’auto per avvicinarsi alla porta di casa.  
A Natale l’aria profumava di buono persino al South Side.  
Ian, però, si chiedeva cosa diamine ci fosse di buono nella sua vita in quel momento.  
Quando entrò in casa, cercando di apparire il più naturale possibile, uno strano silenzio l’avvolse. Casa Gallagher silenziosa era un evento più unico che raro.  
Fiona era in cucina che inseriva alcuni panni sporchi nella lavatrice e si voltò per salutarlo.  
«Ehi, pensavo non venissi più.» la sorella lo abbracciò forte, facendo sentire un po’ più protetto dal disastro che era la sua vita.  
«Dove sono tutti?» domandò Ian, togliendosi il cappotto e guardandosi attorno, stranito da tutta quella quiete.  
«Kev e Vee arriveranno a momenti, Mandy, Carl, Debbie e Liam sono usciti, Lip …»  
« _PAPÀ YAN_!»  
Yevgeny balzò giù dalle scale urlando, portandosi dietro tutta la sua energia e i suoi sorrisi smaglianti.  
Il piccolo saltò immediatamente tra le braccia di Ian, che immediatamente lo afferrò, stringendolo così forte da mozzarsi il respiro.   
«Oddio, Yev …» il suo volto divenne bianco, non s’accorse neanche che Lip era dietro di lui, una lacrima gli solcò la guancia.  
La consapevolezza lo colse all’improvviso, non appena suo figlio gli era saltato addosso e lo aveva guardato con quegli occhi azzurri, praticamente uguali a quelli di Mickey.  
_Come aveva potuto pensare di lasciare quello scricciolo senza il suo papà Mick? Come aveva anche solo potuto immaginare di fargli una cosa del genere?  
_ « _Papà Dick_ dorme ancora?» gli domandò innocentemente il piccolo, con la sua espressione beffarda.  
Ian pensava che fosse così fortunato a non comprendere la situazione che stavano passando, così fortunato nel credere che Mickey stesse solo dormendo …  
«Sì, Yev.» una seconda lacrima bagnò il suo viso, mentre Lip gli poggiava una mano sulla spalla «È dormiglione proprio come te.» sorrise a malapena, mentre baciava la sua guancia e lo riponeva a terra «Ora va’ a guardare la TV per un po’, okay?»  
«Okay, _Papà Yan_.» Yevgeny fece un sorriso a trentadue denti, saltellando verso il divano e accendendo il televisore su un canale di cartoni animati.  
Fiona scrutava Ian con fare preoccupato, scambiandosi qualche occhiata con Lip che il Rosso non comprendeva.  
Aveva compreso che i suoi fratelli maggiori erano molto in ansia per lui, visto che cercavano persino di aiutarlo e qualche volta si facevano vedere in ospedale.  
«Ehi, Ian, va tutto bene?» gli domandò il fratello, vedendolo un po’ perso nei suoi pensieri, con ancora le guance bagnate.  
«Sì, sì, è solo … tutto questo casino.» si sforzò a sorridere, facendo una strana smorfia e asciugandosi le lacrime «È tutto okay, non preoccuparti.»  
Fiona allora prese la parola.  
«Mickey è … ?»  
«Il solito.»  
«Okay.» Fiona sorrise, accarezzando la guancia del fratello «Qualsiasi cosa tu abbia bisogno, Ian, noi siamo qui. So che all’inizio non ti abbiamo appoggiato a pieno, ma …»  
«Lo so,» il Rosso annuì «Grazie.»  
Ian proseguì il suo cammino con l’intento di dirigersi alle scale della cucina, ma la voce di Fiona lo fermò.  
«Ian?»  
Lui immediatamente si voltò per vedere il sorriso forzato che aveva sul volto.  
«Sì?»  
«Ti va di passare un po’ di tempo insieme? Non lo facciamo da tanto.»  
Ian fece uno strano ghigno, che in realtà voleva essere un sorriso che celava tutta la sofferenza che gli martellava il cuore.  
Annuì flebilmente, per poi essere circondato dal braccio di Lip e condotto verso il tavolo della cucina.  
Lip e Fiona parlavano, raccontavano aneddoti, ricordi dei Natali precedenti.  
Ian, dal suo canto, non riusciva a togliersi dalla testa il fatto che aveva davvero pensato di porre fine alla vita di Mickey.  
Voleva solo allontanarsi da tutto per un po’, respirare l’aria fresca dell’inverno, dimenticarsi – anche solo per un secondo – di tutti i suoi problemi.  
Era certo che, se si fosse guardato allo specchio, non avrebbe visto altro che un mostro.  


**25 dicembre 2016.**

Erano giorni che Ian non restava a dormire a casa Gallagher, aveva quasi dimenticato quanto fossero comodo il materasso della vecchia camera di Frank, che attualmente apparteneva a suo fratello Lip.   
Lui e Mickey condividevano sempre quella camera ogni volta che restavano a dormire a casa sua e, per questo, proprio nella notte di Natale si era trovato lì, seduto sul letto, con le spalle poggiate al muro e Yevgeny che dormiva profondamente sulla sua spalla.  
Tratteneva altre lacrime, mentre l’unico rumore nella camera era il respiro pesante del piccolo. Aveva il volto affondato nei suoi capelli biondi, lasciava piccoli baci sulla sua testa e non riusciva a smettere di chiedersi come avrebbe fatto a crescere da solo quel bambino se Mickey non si fosse svegliato mai più, o peggio …   
Forse Svetlana gli avrebbe impedito di vederlo, visto che legalmente Ian non esercitava alcun ruolo nella vita di Yevgeny.   
Avrebbe dovuto adottarlo, non poteva restare solo il “papà di riserva”.   
Mentre era assorto nei suoi pensieri, Mandy era piombata nella camera in silenzio, con un largo pigiama addosso e le braccia incrociate.  
«Ehi.» farfugliò la ragazza, con un piccolo sorriso e gli occhi lucidi «Possiamo stare un po’ insieme?»  
«Com’è che oggi mi trovate tutti così interessante?» scherzò Ian, tirando tristemente le labbra in un sorriso storto.  
«Ma quanto sei cazzone?» rise Mandy, tirandogli un colpetto sulla testa e sedendosi al suo fianco. «Non abbiamo più molto tempo per parlare.» continuò la ragazza, passando un braccio sotto quello di Ian.  
«Non c’è più tempo per niente, ormai.» ribatté Ian, considerando il fatto che trovava a malapena il tempo e la voglia di lavarsi e mangiare.  
«Finalmente questa catastrofe ambulante si è addormentata.» commentò ancora Mandy.  
«Oggi si è scatenato assieme alle gemelle.» la sua voce vacillò, mentre un subbuglio di ricordi e pensieri terribili vagava per la sua testa. Mandy se ne accorse.  
«Ian-»  
«Se ci fosse stato Mickey avrebbe dato di matto, non credi?»  
«Ian …»  
«Se ne sarebbe uscito con qualche sbruffata delle sue e magari si sarebbe punzecchiato con Frank oppure …» le prime lacrime uscirono dai suoi occhi, impossibili da trattenere «Merda!»  
«Ian, cazzo …» Mandy lo attrasse a sé, me il Rosso silenziosamente piangeva sulla spalla della cognata.   
«Scusami, Mandy, scusami.» mormorò con voce sommessa, mentre la ragazza accarezzava i suoi capelli.  
«Manca anche a me quel coglione, Ian.» una lacrima rigò anche la sua guancia «È diverso da quando lo sbattevano in galera perché … ogni pomeriggio vado lì e lo vedo steso su quel cazzo di letto con tutti quei tubi. È difficile. Lo è anche per i miei fratelli a momenti.»  
«Finirà mai tutto questo, Mands? Si sveglierà mai?»  
«Hai sentito quello che dice la dottoressa Harper, ha buone possibilità, potrebbe svegliarsi in qualsiasi momento.»  
Ian trovò il coraggio di guardare Mandy negli occhi, in uno sguardo così complice da valere molto più di mille parole. Con quello sguardo si erano detti tutto quello che c’era da dire.  
Pochi minuti dopo dormivano entrambi, stesi sul letto e coperti da strati di coperte: Yevgeny ancora ancorato alle braccia di Ian e Mandy sulla sua spalla.  
Quando Lip entrò e li vide, non aveva mai apprezzato così tanto il fatto che Ian fosse gay.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note d’Autrice:  
> Sono presente anche questo sabato con l’ottavo capitolo di questa storia, che devo dire che mette un bel po’ di magone hahahaha  
> Nel caso ve lo stesse chiedendo, no, non ho confuso le festività, so benissimo che domani è Pasqua e il fatto che questo capitolo sia un pizzico natalizio è stato frutto di una mera coincidenza.  
> Okay, questo è un capitolo di passaggio e ci sono tantissime cose che vorrei spiegarvi: innanzitutto è incentrato sul modo di Ian di vivere questa situazione; ho voluto inserire personaggi come Frank (a cui purtroppo do sempre poco spazio perché per me è complicatissimo da gestire) e approfondire giusto un pizzico Mandy, Lip e Fiona.  
> A causa della lunghezza del capitolo, ahimè, non ho potuto inserire tutte le scene che volevo.  
> Ho inserito anche un OC, Aurora. Bene, vorrei trovare il modo di spiegare la scena tra Ian ed Aurora, ma non so come potrei farlo in parole povere.  
> Ian e questa ragazza si trovavano in una situazione simile e avevano bisogno di sfogarsi con qualcuno … si sono trovati e, a prescindere se si conoscessero o meno, si sono raccontati le storie delle loro vite. Volevano solo … alleggerire il carico del loro dolore, suppongo. Sputarlo fuori, ecco.   
> Quanto ad Ian e Mandy, be’ … continuo a pensare che in questa storia passano troppi pochi momenti insieme e la loro amicizia e troppo bella dovevo inserire qualche scena.  
> Inoltre, non ho potuto notare quanto il numero di persone che seguono questa storia aumenti di giorno in giorno e vi sono davvero così grata che verrei ad abbracciarvi tutti, uno per uno, per questo immenso supporto che mi date.  
> Come sempre, concludo ringraziando i due guests che hanno lasciato un kudos e Maegan Wood che ha commentato.   
> E ovviamente anche i lettori silenziosi.  
> Al prossimo sabato …   
> Merasavia Anderson.


	9. Anno 2016: Dicembre (Parte II).

ANNO 2016  
Dicembre  
(Parte II)

 

 

 

**27 Dicembre 2016.**

«Quindi quando una persona si fa una bua grandissima dorme tanto?» domandò Yevgeny ad Ian, mentre tastava con curiosità il volto di Mickey.  
Lo accarezzava dolcemente, passando le dita tra i suoi capelli e sulle guance lisce, dato che Ian gli aveva fatto la barba proprio quella mattina.  
Quel martedì toccava ad Ian badare al piccolo Yev e quel tornado di bambino aveva insistito affinché lo portasse in ospedale per stare con il suo _Papà Dick_ , perché “Quando ci sono le tue persone preferite la bua fa meno male”.  
Ed Ian aveva dovuto accontentarlo, visto che aveva già iniziato a piangere, urlare, lamentarsi e scalciare, perché voleva solo ed esclusivamente il suo _Papà Dick_ e voleva dormire nel letto grande con lui e _Papà Yan_ , come facevano durante le nottate di temporale, in cui Yevgeny non ne voleva sapere di dormire da solo.  
E a Mickey ed Ian toccava sacrificare una nottata di sesso, ma nessuno dei due se ne era mai lamentato troppo.  
Così Ian era stato obbligato dal figlio a portarlo in ospedale per vedere il suo _Papà Dick_ e adesso stava seduto sulle sue gambe, per arrivare all’altezza del letto e potergli accarezzare il viso o lasciargli bacetti umidi sulle gote.  
«Sì, Yev.» rispose Ian, per l’ennesima volta, posando un bacio sulla sua piccola spalla. Quel bambino era una vera ancora di salvezza. «Sei sicuro che vuoi restare per tutta la mattina? Non ti annoi qui?»  
Tutti i bambini erano in vacanza per un’altra settimana ed il Natale era già passato, Svetlana aveva pensato bene di scaricare Yevgeny ad Ian per tutte le feste perché sosteneva che lei e Nikka avessero diritto a due settimane di risposo. Il piccolo _Terremoto Biondo_ era rimasto a casa Gallagher per tutta la settimana e non aveva alcuna intenzione di staccarsi da Ian, neanche la notte, in cui si infilava nel suo letto e lo stringeva fra le sue braccine gracili, cercando il suo calore nel freddo che faceva a casa Gallagher d’inverno.  
Yevgeny voleva bene a Svetlana, ma i suoi modi un po’ rigidi e severi facevano in modo che, per lui, stare con Ian era come trovarsi ogni giorno in un parco divertimenti.  
Mickey, e soprattutto Ian, concedevano a Yevgeny cose che con Svetlana non si sarebbero neanche messe in discussione, come guardare i cartoni fino a tardi o dormire nel letto dei genitori.   
«No, _Papà Yan_ , mi sono portato i colori e se faccio tanti bei disegni a _Papà Dick_ passa la bua e si sveglia.» affermò il bambino, fiero di se stesso e con un enorme sorriso sul volto.  
I suoi occhi azzurri, identici in tutto e per tutto a quelli di Mickey, splendevano di un innocente entusiasmo, tipico infantile, quando ti sembra di poter trovare una soluzione a qualsiasi problema.  
Quegli occhi erano la consolazione di Ian Gallagher.  
Poter vedere nel figlio gli occhi del marito era per Ian una delle più inestimabili fonti di salvezza, perché gli ricordava che, nonostante tutto quello che stavano passando, loro erano e sarebbero rimasti per sempre una famiglia.  
«Ehi, _papà Dick_!» sorrideva Yevgeny, provando a scuotere Mickey per la spalla «Se ti svegli ti faccio vedere come disegno la giraffa. Sono diventato bravo, ormai all’asilo disegno solo le giraffe e la maestra dice che sono belle … e lo dicono anche i miei compagni.»  
Ian aveva seppellito il volto nella chioma bionda del bambino, chiudendo gli occhi che erano diventati lucidi nel guardare quella scenetta, posò un altro bacio sulla sua nuca e allungò il braccio verso la mano di Mickey, stringendogliela.   
Respirò a fondo, mentre si esternava dal resto del mondo stringendo quella mano nella sua.  
Per la prima volta in quel mese e mezzo in cui Mickey era in coma, Ian provò una strana sensazione di pace, con le risatine e i discorsi sconnessi di Yevgeny a riempire la stanza e l’incessante rumore della pioggia fuori dalla finestra.  
« _Papà Yan_ a Natale mi ha regalato un peluche enorme di una giraffa e l’ho chiamata Tommy.» continuava a raccontare il piccolo Yevgeny «Credo che le giraffe sono il mio animale preferito … sono alte! Ed io voglio essere alto come loro da grande.»  
Ian sorrise, se Yevgeny aveva preso i geni dell’altezza da Mickey non aveva molte possibilità di somigliare ad una giraffa.  
«Tutti dicono che tu sei basso, _papà Dick_ , ma secondo me sei altissimo! Forse tra te e _papà Yan_ è lui quello che somiglia ad una giraffa, ma tu sei alto lo stesso!»  
Più il tempo passava, più Ian si chiedeva come diamine facesse Yevgeny Milkovich, un bambino di solo tre anni e mezzo, a parlare così tanto e così bene.  
Mickey diceva sempre che Ian gli aveva attaccato la parlantina fin da quando era neonato; Svetlana sostenesse che fosse merito suo, che lo aveva aiutato il suo cervello a svilupparsi; Ian sosteneva, invece, che quel bambino fosse un contenitore di intelligenza pura, visto che già conosceva anche qualche parola in ucraino e in russo. Mickey e Svetlana gli insegnavano le loro lingue ed il piccoletto apprendeva tutto alla velocità della luce.  
Mandy aveva ragione di sostenere che la spiccata intelligenza del piccolo derivasse da Mickey, che – nonostante suo padre considerasse lo studio una perdita di tempo e immischiava i suoi figli in loschi affari fin da piccoli – lui riusciva a mantenere una media alta studiando pochi minuti prima dell’inizio delle lezioni.  
Aveva smesso di farlo il primo anno di liceo, quando le materie erano molto più complicate e non ci riusciva più. Compiuti i sedici anni aveva semplicemente mollato la scuola.  
Alla fine le ore erano passate ed era arrivata anche Mandy, lei e Ian convinsero Yev a tornare a casa solo verso le quattro e mezzo del pomeriggio, con la scusa che altrimenti si sarebbe perso i cartoni animati in TV.  
Non del tutto contento, il piccolo aveva continuato a lamentarsi per tutto il tempo.  
_Tutti_ dicevano che Yevgeny era un bambino incredibilmente sveglio e vivace per avere solo tre anni e mezzo e che avesse tre principali caratteristiche delle persone che l’avevano cresciuto: la parlantina di Ian, la testardaggine di Mickey e l’intransigenza di Svetlana.  
Una combinazione che praticamente avrebbe potuto mettere a tacere, o addirittura uccidere chiunque.  
Al momento stava salutando Mickey, lamentandosi di quando Ian faceva il “cattivo” e non gli permettesse di andare con lui in ospedale, raccontandogli di come avrebbe effettivamente voluto trascorrere molto più tempo con lui.  
Mentre Yevgeny salutava Mandy, Ian si era chinato a posare un bacio sulle labbra di Mickey, aveva percepito il suo respiro caldo sulle gote e, per un solo secondo, gli era sembrato che le sue labbra si muovessero. Gli era sembrato che stesse per ricambiare il bacio, che magari lo avrebbe avvolto con le braccia e poi avrebbe sorriso, mormorandogli qualcosa come: « _Non libererai di me così, brutto cazzone_.»  
Ma non accadde.  
Mickey aveva avuto dei piccoli riflessi durante quelle ultime due settimane, ma nessun segno di risveglio. La mattina della Vigilia di Natale, mentre tornava a casa Gallagher Ian aveva pensato che forse sarebbe stato meglio staccare tutte le macchine, che tanto non si sarebbe mai svegliato, ma quella consapevolezza era svanita quando aveva aperto la porta di casa e Yevgeny gli era saltato in braccio.  
Non poteva lasciare quel piccolo _Terremoto Biondo_ senza il suo _Papà Dick_ , non se lo sarebbe mai perdonato.  
Yevgeny saltellava per i corridoi dell’ospedale, trascinandosi dietro Ian che lo teneva per mano, cercando di stare al suo passo scattante, aveva un giubbotto rosso troppo grande per lui, il cappellino storto e la sciarpa che stava per cadere.  
Dopo essere usciti dalla struttura, Ian e Yevgeny si erano fermati nel bar vicino all’ospedale: il Rosso si era preso un caffè per abbattere la stanchezza e aveva comprato al figlio una gustosissima cioccolata calda. Yevgeny adorava le cioccolate calde … ed Ian amava berle con lui.  
«Guarda come ti sei conciato, Yev!» sorrise Ian, una volta ritornati al parcheggio dell’ospedale. Yevgeny era ancora sporco di cioccolata in quasi tutto il viso, Ian si era semplicemente chinato alla sua altezza e con un fazzolettino gli stava pulendo il faccino sorridente.  
«Domani posso venire a vedere di nuovo _papà Dick_?» domandò Yevgeny, mentre Ian si alzava e lo riprendeva per mano, incamminandosi nuovamente verso l’automobile dei Milkovich.  
«Yev, ma sei sicuro che … insomma,» Ian era leggermente perplesso «non puoi stare sempre qui in ospedale.»  
«Ma _papà Dick_ sta male e ha bisogno di me.» Yevgeny si lamentò, mentre metteva il broncio «Se faccio i disegni poi si sveglia e torniamo tutti a casa come prima.»  
«D’accordo.» annuì Ian velocemente, sentendosi una morsa stringergli il cuore «Va bene, Yev, domani ritorniamo insieme.»  
Yevgeny ritornò a sorridere, mentre Ian pensava a soltanto a quanto gli sarebbe piaciuto poter tornare indietro nel tempo, non partire con l’esercito, difendere Mickey dalla furia omicida di suo padre, riprendere le loro vite …  
Erano arrivati alla macchina, ormai, quando il cellulare di Ian squillò, era sicuro che fosse Lip, che gli chiedeva come mai fosse in ritardo, ma si stupì quando vide il nome di “Mandy” comparire sullo schermo. Pensò di aver dimenticato qualcosa in ospedale.  
«Ehi, Mandy?» teneva il telefono con una mano, mentre con l’altra stringeva quella di Yevgeny che lo scrutava dal basso, come se cercasse di decifrare la sua espressione.  
« _Ian, dove cazzo sei?»_ la voce di Mandy era strana, quasi urlava, non l’aveva mai sentita parlare con quel tono.  
Pensò subito al peggio. Era successo qualcosa a Mickey.  
«Sono nel parcheggio dell’ospedale, cosa-»  
« _Si è svegliato!_ » fu l’unica cosa che Ian riuscì ad udire dalla voce eccitata e affannosa di Mandy. Non poteva credere alle sue orecchie. Cosa?! « _Si è svegliato, Ian, cazzo! Si è svegliato!_ »  
«Si è svegliato?!» sul volto di Ian si dipinse lo shock, mentre Yevgeny tirava la gamba del suo pantalone e farfugliava qualcosa con fare interrogativo «Mickey? Mickey si è svegliato?!»  
« _Sì, cazzo! È sveglio! I medici lo stanno controllando, è sveglio!_ » la sua voce era letteralmente euforica, sembrava che stesse saltellando da una parte all’altra ed Ian riusciva a percepire le labbra tirate in un sorriso di Mandy.  
«D’accordo, d’accordo, arrivo, cazzo, arrivo!» Ian non sapeva se fosse più felice o scioccato, non aveva la più pallida idea di cosa fosse quell’emozione che gli aveva mozzato il respiro quando Mandy gli aveva comunicato che Mickey era sveglio. Se non lo vedeva con i propri occhi non riusciva a crederci.  
«Che succede, _papà Yan_?» domandò Yevgeny, mentre Ian posava velocemente le chiavi della macchina e il cellulare in tasca e prendeva il piccolo in braccio, iniziando a correre di nuovo verso l’entrata dell’ospedale.  
«Cambio di programma, piccolo!» esclamò, con un inevitabile sorriso sul volto. _Perché il suo Mick era sveglio. Sveglio. Vivo._ «A quanto pare i tuoi disegni sulle giraffe hanno fatto passare un po’ di bua a papà Mick e adesso è sveglio. Hai visto?»  
Quasi si commosse quando suo figlio esultò, battendo le piccole manine mentre lui continuava a correre all’impazzata verso l’ospedale … I medici gli avevano detto che avrebbe potuto riportare dei danni cerebrali, ma che gli esiti effettivi si sarebbero potuti sapere solo dopo il risveglio. Ian era spaventato, ma non gli importava, avrebbe accettato Mickey in qualsiasi condizione, se fosse stato necessario si sarebbe preso cura di lui per tutta la vita, gli importava solo averlo al suo fianco, con i suoi occhi azzurri che lo guardavano in maniera truce e le sue parolacce.  
«Più veloce, _papà Yan_!» urlò Yev, quando Ian correva ancora visto che aveva deciso che aspettare l’ascensore sarebbe stato inutile e aveva preso le scale, deciso a salire fino al settimo piano quattro scalini alla volta, con il suo bambino che rideva tra le sue braccia.  
Quando Ian arrivò finalmente alla stanza di Mickey il suo cuore batteva fortissimo dentro il petto, aveva l’affanno, le sue gambe tremavano e Yevgeny era ancora stretto tra le sue braccia, che lo reggevano per miracolo.  
Spalancò la porta, suscitando l’attenzione di alcuni medici che si voltarono a guardarlo con una certa disapprovazione.  
La prima cosa che vide? L’azzurro degli occhi di Mickey.  
Quasi pianse, quando rivide quegli occhi dopo nove mesi e mezzo.  
Mickey era seduto sul letto, si guardava intorno e un bel po’ di medici lo circondavano, tra cui la dottoressa Harper, che lo aveva operato e lo seguiva fin dal primo momento che era arrivato in ospedale.  
Qualcuno gli aveva detto qualcosa, ma non se ne curò, Mandy stava cercando di calmare un medico che era in procinto di buttarlo fuori dalla camera.  
«Mick …» sussurrò piano, mentre i suoi occhi si riempivano di lacrime ed incrociavano quelli di Mickey, che non sembravano avere un’espressione precisa.  
« _Papà Dick_!» urlò Yevgeny, aprendo le braccia e gioendo.  
La dottoressa lo guardò con una punta di curiosità, prima di iniziare a guardare fisso negli occhi di Mickey e iniziare a parlare con chiarezza.  
«Signor Milkovich si ricorda di Ian Gallagher e di Yevgeny? Suo marito e suo figlio?» all’iniziò sembrò non dire nulla ed Ian ebbe un tuffo al cuore (non aveva mai voluto immaginare ad una possibile amnesia, a dover ricominciare tutto da capo, a ritornare un perfetto estraneo per lui), ma poi annuì con la testa, muovendo piano le dita della mano verso i due. Mandy, seduta alla sua sinistra, teneva le mani incrociate davanti al volto su cui era spuntato un sorriso e due piccole lacrime. Aveva riconosciuto anche lei, aveva aperto gli occhi mentre gli accarezzava la fronte e Mandy non poté desiderare regalo più bello.  
Ian s’avvicinò a Mickey, prendendogli una mano mentre Yevgeny balzava sul letto e si accoccolava vicino al suo costato.  
« _Papà Dick_ te lo avevo detto che quando sei con le tue persone preferite la bua passa!» aveva esordito il bambino, anche se Mickey non sembrò capire bene ciò che disse, ma con fatica cercava di muovere un braccio per avvolgere il figlio.  
Ian mollò la sua mano, scoppiando definitivamente in lacrime e si coprì gli occhi, che ormai erano diventati rossi quanto i capelli. _Il suo Mick era lì, vivo, davanti a lui e con quegli occhi da poter fare invidia al cielo, al mare e a tutte le cose più belle del mondo._  
«Riesce a parlare, signor Milkovich?»  
«C-credo» iniziò a balbettare, con una voce così roca e debole che a stento si riconosceva che fosse la sua, quasi aveva dimenticato di poter parlare «di sì.»  
La dottoressa appuntò qualcosa sul suo blocco ed Ian tornò a tenergli la mano, accarezzandogli di tanto in tanto i capelli.  
«Ehi.» continuò, provando a fare una carezza nei capelli di Yevgeny «Ciao, _Stronzetto Ossigenato_.» salutò il bambino come era solito fare, poi tirò uno sguardo su Ian, che sorrideva ancora come un bambino di un negozio di caramelle e numerose lacrime scendevano dai suoi occhi. «E tu cosa cazzo ti piangi?» gli domandò, anche se con un po’ di fatica. Tuttavia le sue dita deboli provavano a stringere la sua mano ed Ian continuava a ridere, girando lo sguardo da Mandy a lui.  
«Come si sente, signor Milkovich?» domandò ancora la dottoressa.  
«Non lo so.» parlava un po’ a fatica «Non ricordo molto e sono confuso.»  
«Ricorda dell’incidente?»  
«Quale incidente?» domandò perplesso, guardandosi intorno «Ricordo solo che è successo qualcosa con mio padre …»  
«Ricorda cosa?»  
«No, ma se sono qui non credo che sia successo qualcosa di molto piacevole.» sorrise appena e per Ian vedere quel sorriso fu come respirare dopo un mese e mezzo di apnea.  
La dottoressa continuò ancora per un po’ a fare domande e ad appuntare qualcosa su un foglio, per poi rivolgersi ad Ian e Mandy, chiamandoli in un angolo della stanza.  
«Bene, tra un po’ verrò con l’equipe a valutare eventuali danni, al momento la prognosi mi sembra abbastanza buona. All’inizio era un po’ perso, ma ora è reattivo.»  
«Non riesce ancora a muoversi bene.» disse Ian, cercando di celare il sorriso che proprio non la voleva smettere di spuntare sul suo volto. Poteva sentire Yevgeny raccontare qualcosa a Mickey.   
«È normalissimo, dopo un mese e mezzo di coma, dovremmo procedere con la riabilitazione.»  
Ian e Mandy annuirono, mentre la dottoressa li salutava e scompariva dietro la porta con tutta la sua compostezza. Nel frattempo Mickey, sveglio da poco più che quaranta minuti e ancora palesemente confuso, si doveva sorbire la parlantina di Yevgeny.  
«Adesso basta disturbare papà Mick, Yev!» Ian lo alzò dal letto di peso e se lo sistemò in braccio, mentre il bambino protestava a tirava piccoli pugni contro la sua spalla.  
Mickey si era girato a guardare verso la finestra, perso, con gli occhi azzurri che vagavano da una parte all’altra, come se dovessero imparare a riconoscere le cose di nuovo.  
«Cazzo, c’è la neve.» constatò, mentre Ian sedeva affianco a Mandy con Yevgeny sulle gambe.  
«Sì, Mickey.» gli rispose sua sorella, avvicinandosi a lui «È dicembre.»  
«Porca puttana. Sono stato qui per un cazzo di mese?»  
«Sì, Mick. Un mese e mezzo.»  
«Cazzo, io …»  
Sbatté le palpebre un paio di volte, l’unico movimento in cui non trovava difficoltà, e continuò a guardare in giro per la stanza, scrutandola un po’ biecamente e con disprezzo. Non ricordava assolutamente nulla di quello che era successo con Terry e, forse, in fondo voleva non saperlo proprio.  
« _Papà Dick_?» lo chiamò Yevgeny e lui immediatamente si voltò, interrogativo «Hai visto che le mie giraffe hanno guarito la tua bua?»  
Mickey guardò Ian curioso, chiedendogli silenziosamente a cosa si riferisse e lui gli fece capire che glielo avrebbe spiegato dopo.   
Ian gli era sembrato diverso, nonostante il sorriso e quella luce negli occhi, aveva delle occhiaie profonde e violacee, il suo volto era pallido, sembrava più sciupato del solito e, la prima cosa che Mickey notò, fu che i suoi capelli erano più lunghi, rispetto a come li ricordava e questo non fece altro che fargli scattare dentro la voglia di accarezzarli di nuovo.  
«Sì, _Stronzetto Ossigenato_ ,» provò a sorridere, anche se al posto del sorriso uscì uno strano ghigno «ringrazia le fottute giraffe da parte mia e adesso vieni ad abbracciarmi.»  
Ian non credé alle sue orecchie fin quando Yevgeny non saltò giù dalle sue gambe per arrampicarsi sul letto di Mickey, guardò perplesso Mandy, che aveva una faccia stupita tanto quanto la sua perché _mai_ Mickey Milkovich aveva chiesto un abbraccio da qualcuno, tantomeno da quella peste bionda o, comunque, non l’aveva mai fatto ad alta voce.  
Yevgeny stringeva forte tra le sue braccine il padre, mentre lui tentava disperatamente di poter recuperare un po’ di forza nelle braccia per stringerlo a sua volta come si deve.  
Il cuore di Ian perse un battito alla vista di quella scena, avrebbe voluto solo prendere il cellulare e fotografarla, conservarla con sé per sempre.  
Ma si sarebbe fatto bastare il ricordo, che, ne era certo, sarebbe durato per sempre.

E si fece di nuovo notte.  
Quel pomeriggio, in camera di Mickey, c’era stato un trambusto tremendo, che lo aveva fatto stressare incredibilmente. Medici entravano e medici uscivano, una visita dopo l’altra, domande su domande, quasi sempre le stesse.  
Alla fine, i danni erano stati molto minori del previsto, la sua memoria era intatta, parlava quasi in modo normale, ma la strada era ancora tutta in salita, perché gli attendevano mesi e mesi – se non anni – di fisioterapia e riabilitazione, visto che la parte motoria non era messa granché bene.  
I suoi muscoli erano quasi del tutto assenti dopo un mese e mezzo bloccato al letto, senza contare tutti i danni subìti durante il combattimento. Anche fare solo il minimo movimento era diventato straziante.  
La dottoressa, però, aveva detto a Mandy e Ian che Mickey aveva quasi il novanta per cento di possibilità di recuperare … ci sarebbe voluto tempo, fatica, volontà e pazienza, cosa che – purtroppo – a Mickey Milkovich era sempre mancata.  
Non l’aveva presa benissimo, questa cosa della fisioterapia, ma neanche troppo male, sicuro di potercela fare anche subito. Solo che provare a camminare, o anche solo a muovere un braccio, era stata un’impresa. Lui aveva insistito così tanto per mettersi in piedi e alla fine era crollato come un sacco vuoto a terra, imprecando e urlando parolacce.  
I medici avevano dovuto minacciare di sedarlo e neanche Ian era riuscito a placare il suo attacco d’ira … Mandy era totalmente scioccata, così la dottoressa Harper le aveva spiegato che, a volte, il coma portava a dei cambiamenti caratteriali.  
E se il coma aveva incrementato l’irascibilità di Mickey potevano considerarsi tutti fottuti.  
Le sue braccia riuscivano a fare solo dei piccoli movimenti e persino le dita e le mani erano debolissime. Le sue gambe dovevano imparare a camminare di nuovo, non avrebbero retto neanche la metà del suo peso.  
Alla fine i medici l’avevano accontentato solo per non sentirlo borbottare ancora.  
I Gallagher erano passati a trovarlo e anche i suoi fratelli si erano affacciati un paio di minuti, ma prima di cena Mandy era tornata a casa con il piccolo Yev e lui era rimasto solo con Ian, potendo guardarlo in volto chiaramente per più di qualche istante.  
_Bello e stanco_.  
Furono i primi aggettivi che gli vennero in mente quando si fermò a fissarlo con tranquillità, senza che nessun parente o medico facesse trambusto nella stanza.  
«Come ti senti?» domandò Ian, accarezzandogli la guancia e guardando i suoi occhi azzurri come se fossero delle meravigliose pietre preziose. Era incantato.  
_Finalmente poteva vedere quegli occhi, sentire quella voce …_  
«Non lo so, strano.»   
Ian stringeva la sua mano sinistra, piegato sul suo letto con un sorriso enorme sul volto, incredibilmente felice.  
«Ricordi qualcosa del coma?»  
«Cazzo, no.» scosse la testa appena, pentendosi non appena questa decise di iniziare a far male.   
_Già, l’incisione dell’operazione non era ancora guarita del tutto.  
_ «La peste sta bene?» chiese Mickey, riferendosi a Yevgeny. Cercava di usare un tono neutro ed indifferente, senza successo alcuno. Si vedeva lontano un miglio che era preoccupato per quel piccolo, d’altronde avevano avuto modo di passare parecchio tempo insieme quando Ian era in Afganistan.  
«Sì. All’inizio è stato un po’ scosso da questa situazione,» Ian sorrise, cercando di trattenere le lacrime di gioia «ma poi abbiamo cercato di spiegargli meglio cosa stava succedendo ed ha voluto persino passare qualche giorno qui con te. Prima era un po’ confuso, ma non troppo turbato, poi ha visto che non tornavi a casa e noi gli dicevamo che tu continuavi a dormire a causa “della tua bua”. Ha pianto per un po’ e alla fine ha convinto me e Mandy a portarlo qui. È così incredibilmente testardo …»  
Mickey annuì, sorridendo leggermente. «Tu come stai?»  
«Ora sto benissimo.» Ian rise, incrociando gli occhi del marito, che si unì alla sua risata.  
«Che cazzo di checca che sei …» commentò Mickey, non appena vide gli occhi di Ian riempirsi letteralmente di lacrime. _  
_ «Tu non hai idea di quanto io sia felice di averti qui.» tirò su con il naso, appellandosi a tutte le sue forze per non piangere sul serio «È stato tutto così difficile senza te, vederti qui ogni giorno senza alcuna reazione, vedere il tuo volto così …» alla fine, una lacrima riuscì a solcargli la guancia, scendendo sulla sua maglia.  
«Di _lui_ che ne hanno fatto?» domandò Mickey improvvisamente, facendo balzare Ian dalla sedia, che non appena comprese la domanda calò gli occhi imbarazzato.  
«Di Terry, dici?»  
«Sì, di lui.»  
C’era rabbia nella voce di Mickey, sete di vendetta, una terribile voglia di porre fine alla vita di suo padre, che aveva inevitabilmente rovinato la sua.  
«Gli hanno dato l’ergastolo. Mandy e Lip hanno testimoniato contro di lui. Non uscirà mai più, Mick. Morirà lì dentro.»  
«Lip ha testimoniato per me?» domandò, notevolmente sorpreso ed esitante.  
«Sono stati lui e Mandy a trovarti dopo quello che è successo.»  
«Cazzo …» farfugliò, mentre Ian gli prendeva la mano e socchiudeva gli occhi, lasciando che le lacrime scorressero sul suo volto e il dolore tramutasse il suo pianto in rumorosi singhiozzi.  
Ricordare certi momenti era davvero terribile.  
«Cazzo, Mick.» celò il dolore in una strana risata «Penso di aver passato il mese e mezzo peggiore della mia vita.»  
«Basta cazzate, Gallagher.» lo interruppe, guardandolo serio «E baciami, cazzo, che ne ho bisogno.»  
Ed Ian si avventò sulle sue labbra, sentendo quelle di Mickey premere sulle sue dopo nove mesi e mezzo in cui quel contatto era stato solo un sogno durante la notte, le loro lingue giocavano nella bocca dell’altro, i loro denti si mordevano le labbra, i loro respiri si intrecciavano con la voglia di non separarsi mai più.  
Fu come un toccasana, un bagno caldo dopo mesi e mesi di freddo gelido sulla pelle.  
Le mani grandi e fredde di Ian vagavano per le guance e il collo di Mickey, che aveva l’espressione di una persona a cui avevano appena regalato un biglietto per il paradiso terrestre.  
Pochi minuto dopo erano entrambi stesi sul piccolo letto d’ospedale, Ian poteva considerare quel materasso il posto più scomodo in cui avesse mai dormito, ma poter essere abbracciato da suo marito dopo quasi un anno lo faceva stare decisamente meglio.  
«Voglio scopare.» esordì improvvisamente Mickey.  
«Non ti fotterò su un letto d’ospedale.» ribatté Ian, infischiandosene del sesso e volendo solo poter dormire tra le braccia di Mickey.  
«Ma se mi hai praticamente costretto ad un anno di astinenza.»  
«Però hai resistito.» sussurrò Ian maliziosamente, tirando le labbra in un sorriso. «Mi auguro.»  
«Ti ricordo che sei tu quello che non sa tenersi il cazzo nelle mutande. Ed eri persino circondato da bei maschioni in divisa.»  
«Lì non avevamo tempo neanche per andare a cagare, figuriamoci di scopare.»   
«Quindi non avete filmato qualche video idiota dove cantate e ballate canzoni idiote come quelli che girano sul web?» scherzò Mickey, strappando una risata anche al Rosso.  
«Oh, mi sarebbe piaciuto, magari uno dove ballo sensualmente in boxer da mandare a te.»   
«Non mi stai aiutando, Gallagher.» borbottò il Moro, mettendo un piccolo broncio seccato.  
«Credi che non lo faccia apposta?» continuò a ridere Ian, provocandolo ancora di più.  
«Ah, vaffanculo.» si lamentò, girandosi dall’altro lato e dando le spalle ad Ian.   
Ci fu un breve momento di silenzio, ma poi Mickey tornò a guardare il Rosso con la coda dell’occhio.  
«Neanche un pompino?» gli domandò.  
«No.» Ian gli tirò uno spintone sulla spalla, intimandolo di girarsi dall’altro lato «Ora torna a dormire.»  
«Cazzo, no, ho dormito per un mese e mezzo.» scherzò Mickey, tornado a guardare Ian, che aveva stampato sul viso uno dei sorrisi più grandi e stanchi che il Moro avesse mai visto in vita sua.  
«Io non ho dormito per un mese e mezzo e adesso gradirei farlo.»  borbottò Ian, non riuscendo a staccare neanche per un secondo lo sguardo dagli occhi cristallini del marito.  
_Era così bello …_  
«Poi sono io quello pigro.»  
«No, tu sei quello che si lamenta per ogni fottuta cosa, Mick.»  
«A proposito …» farfugliò Mickey, leggermente imbarazzato e dubbioso «Tu credi che quella cazzo di fisioterapia, riabilitazione o quello che cazzo è funzionerà?»  
«Sì, Mick.» Ian era serio, speranzoso, fiducioso «Funzionerà. Tornerà tutto come prima.»  
Il Rosso si sporse a baciare Mickey, ancora ed ancora, i piccoli movimenti rigidi del marito gli ricordavano di baciarlo con cautela, visto che la parte della sua testa dove era stato operato era ancora fasciata.  
«Quanto sei bello …» farfugliò Ian, tra un bacio e l’altro, mentre portava il corpo di Mickey sempre più vicino al suo.  
«Sono più bello con la modalità nudo integrale.» ci scherzò su Mickey, lasciandosi trasportare dal momento e accarezzando – per come poteva – i fianchi di Ian.  
«Vaffanculo.» sussurrò Ian di rimando, baciandolo fino a consumarsi le labbra.  
«Vaffanculo tu.»   
Avevano tanto da dirsi, dopo nove mesi e mezzo e un milione di sofferenze sulle spalle, così la notte trascorse insonne, tra baci e mormorii.  
Il lungo percorso di risalita era appena iniziato.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note d’Autrice:  
> Buon sabato a tutti!  
> Eccomi qui con il nono capitolo (in cui sono successe taaante cose, visto?).  
> Ma ora ditemi, quando è carino, dolce, amorevole e adorabile Yevgeny (con le sue giraffe) da uno all’infinito?  
> Partiamo dal fulcro di questo capitolo: Mickey si è svegliato, sono consapevole di essere una persona sadica, ma lui non avevo proprio cuore di ucciderlo.  
> Sono consapevole di essere piombata in un OOC assurdo quando Mickey chiede un abbraccio a Yevgeny, ma quei due sono l’amore, non potevo non inserire una scena simile.  
> Ero partita con l’intenzione di dire tantissime cose su questo capitolo, ma le ho dimenticate tutte (vai, Meras!).  
> Dunque, adesso a Mickey attende un percorso di riabilitazione piuttosto lungo e mi scuso se ci sono questo tipo di “sviste” sul punto di vista medico, ma mi sono basata solo su tutte le INFINITE ricerche che ho fatto su internet.  
> Ovviamente la storia non è conclusa, i nostri Gallavich avranno ancora qualche avventura a cui dovrete assistere.   
> E … niente, oggi ho messo da parte la mia logorrea e lascio la parola a voi!  
> Come sempre, ringrazio i due guests che hanno lasciato un kudos e Maegan Wood che ha commentato.  
> Ovviamente si ringraziano anche tutti i lettori silenziosi.  
> Al prossimo sabato con il Decimo capitolo (Pitagora approves)!  
> Grazie ancora.  
> Merasavia Anderson.


	10. Anno 2017: Febbraio.

ANNO 2017  
Febbraio

 

 

 

**18 Febbraio 2017.**

«Devi andare a fare fisioterapia, Mick.» aveva annunciato Ian, sedendosi al fianco del suo letto. «Tra un quarto d’ora arrivano gli infermieri.»  
«Non ci voglio andare.» aveva borbottato, con le braccia incrociate al petto mentre guardava un programma nella piccola TV che aveva in stanza.  
Neanche funzionava bene, visto che non si sentiva.  
«Ma ci devi andare, i medici te l’hanno raccomandato.» Ian era intransigente, gli avevano tutti raccomandato di esserlo perché, conoscendo il carattere di Mickey, avrebbe avuto molto filo da torcere.  
Mickey si era spazientito già dal primo giorno di riabilitazione, quando pretendeva da se stesso di poter riprendere la capacità motoria in due giorni. Ma erano passati quasi due mesi da quando si era risvegliato e ancora non era riuscito a muovere un passo senza crollare a terra come un sacco vuoto. Era solo riuscito a riprendere l’uso delle braccia più o meno completamente, grazie alle mille insistenze e lamentale di Ian, che lo accusava ogni giorno di fannulloneria.   
«Ma non mi va, cazzo, inventati qualcosa … cazzo ne so, che sto male.» sbottò infine, spegnendo il televisore e girandosi di spalle ad Ian, raggomitolandosi nelle coperte e mettendo il suo solito broncio. «Che tanto quelle cazzate non servono a nulla.»  
«Hai ricominciato a poter usare le braccia e le mani, Mick. Hai fatto progressi.»  
«Ma sono ancora rinchiuso qui dentro e dovete scarrozzarmi in giro con quel trabiccolo!» quasi urlò, indicando la sedia a rotelle in un angolo della stanza.  
Ogni domenica l’ospedale gli dava il permesso per passare una giornata fuori, così Ian lo andava a prendere di buon mattino, lo aiutava a vestirsi, lo caricava sulla carrozzina e dopo aver firmato alcuni moduli, salutato e augurato una buona domenica a medici e infermieri uscivano da quel posto infernale.  
Il giorno dopo sarebbe stato domenica e Ian non vedeva l’ora di poter trascorrere un po’ di tempo assieme a lui, a casa da soli, visto che quel weekend toccava a Svetlana stare con Yevgeny e i Milkovich erano a fare un giro d’affari dai loro amici in Michigan.  
«Sai cosa mi ha detto la dottoressa Harper?» iniziò a parlare Ian, cercando di mantenere un tono pacato «Che nelle condizioni in cui sei avresti dovuto già fare molti più progressi in due mesi. Sei stato fortunato, Mick, è un privilegio di pochi star così bene dopo un trauma cranico, un intervento e un fottuto mese e mezzo di coma.»  
«Be’, allora informa la cazzo di dottoressa Harper che sono stato sempre molto lento ad apprendere le cose.»  
«Cazzo, davvero non capisci, Mick?» stavolta Ian aveva alzato il tono della voce, nonostante tutta quella situazione lo stesse portando all’esaurimento nervoso, lui resisteva. «La dottoressa mi ha detto che l’unico motivo per cui non riesci a fare passi avanti come dovresti è perché ti manca la forza di volontà, perché ti sei crogiolato nell’idea che non camminerai mai più, che non riavrai mai più la tua vita di prima … Invece tu puoi riprendere ad usare le tue fottute gambe, come hai fatto con le braccia e le mani!» s’avvicinò a lui, prendendolo per le spalle e cercando di guardare i suoi occhi celesti, cercando di convincerlo, di spronarlo «Cosa credevi? Di poterti rimettere in sesto in una settimana? Be’, le cose in questo cazzo di mondo purtroppo non funzionano così.»  
«Sono stanco, okay, Ian? Cazzo!» urlò, scandendo bene le parole e portando le mani sui suoi polsi e allontanandole lentamente.  
Quello che la dottoressa Harper aveva aggiunto, è che alle volte i pazienti usciti dal coma potevano sviluppare una forma di depressione e, forse, quello era il caso di Mickey.  
Ian ci credé, forse in parte era vero, ma il problema era che Mickey Milkovich sapeva essere dannatamente cocciuto, presuntuoso e insopportabile.  
«Credi che io no, Mick? Sono qui da tre mesi, con te, a cercare di tirarti su.» la sua voce si incrinò, i suoi occhi erano lucidi, stanchi, assonnati «Sono stato per un cazzo di mese e mezzo al tuo capezzale, aspettando che ti svegliassi. Sono qui con te ogni giorno, dormo con te ogni fottuta notte, se cinque ore a notte può considerarsi dormire, visto che non ho un letto per farlo e mi sveglio ogni ora per vedere se stai bene! Ho speso tutti i soldi che avevamo messo da parte per la nostra casa, quelli della tua famiglia e quelli della mia per pagare le spese mediche, per cercare di farti stare meglio! Anche io sono stanco, cazzo! Anche io!»  
«Nessuno ti ha mai chiesto niente, okay, Gallagher? Hai fatto tutto tu, cazzo!» gli urlò di rimando, mentre Ian si accasciava in una sedia lì vicino e, a testa bassa, cercava di prendergli la mano.  
«Non l’ho fatto perché qualcuno me l’ha chiesto, l’ho fatto perché è un mio dovere, un mio diritto, perché voglio farlo e non avrei potuto mai, _mai_ , lasciarti da solo! Perché sei la persona che amo.» racchiuse la sua mano tra le sue e lo guardò negli occhi vacui, mentre i suoi luccicavano di lacrime, verdi come non mai. «Perché ti ho sposato e non posso fare a meno di te, di quello che abbiamo costruito, Mick.»  
_Se solo mi avessi mai amato davvero non saresti partito con l’esercito …_  
Quello fu il primo pensiero che frullò nella mente di Mickey dopo quel discorso da checca.   
«Ma se ci siamo sposati solo perché tu volevi andare sotto le bombe a fare l’eroe.» rispose in malo modo, scansando le sue mani e distogliendo lo sguardo «Tu non volevi neanche sposarmi, perché eri troppo giovane, perché non sarebbe successo nulla … E invece guardaci, cazzo, cadiamo a picco come un fottuto aereo scassato.»  
«Mick, che cazzo stai dicendo?» la sua voce si incrinò, timoroso che potesse chiedergli di scomparire dalla sua vita, che potesse mollarlo, che potesse uscire da qualche parte delle carte per il divorzio o cose simili.  
«Sto dicendo che avevi ragione tu: non ci sarebbe dovuti mai sposare, così tu non dovresti stare qui a farmi da badante, ma in Afganistan a realizzarti, fare carriera e vivere la tua cazzo di vita.» teneva gli occhi bassi mentre lo diceva, la sua voce si era incrinata, più per rabbia, che per altro. «Cosa posso dirti? Che mi dispiace?» scosse la testa mentre lo diceva, alzando il volto e mostrandogli gli occhi azzurri «Non tornerò quello di prima e non voglio che tu passi il resto della vita a prenderti cura di uno sputo di galera.»  
Ian era scioccato dalle sue parole, gli occhi si erano fatti vitrei, incantati in quei lapislazzuli che il marito aveva negli occhi. Non poteva credere ad una singola parola di ciò che stava dicendo, perché Mickey … Mickey non poteva lasciarlo così dopo tutto quello che avevano passato, giusto? Non poteva abbandonarlo in una situazione del genere.  
«Dobbiamo lasciarci andare, Ian.» scosse la testa e sorrise a malapena, stringendo con entrambe le mani il lenzuolo bianco.  
Fu una pugnalata al cuore. Di quelle forti. Potenti. Che tolgono il respiro e non lasciano via di scampo.  
«Okay.» fu l’unica cosa che riuscì a dire, strofinandosi le mani sui jeans e alzandosi cautamente dalla sedia, per raggiungere l’altra parte della stanza e sistemare alcune cose nel borsone che aveva portato lì per comodità, per poi richiuderlo e metterselo in spalla, tenendo in mano il cappotto.  
Mickey lo scrutava silenziosamente, ma solo una volta che fu vicino alla porta si decise a parlare.  
«Dove stai andando, Ian?» il terrore aveva avvolto la sua voce, si chiedeva che cazzo avesse combinato. «Io non intendevo … cioè, hai capito, cazzo.» Ma il Rosso si limitò a sorridere tristemente, aprendo la porta e scrutando il suo volto un’ultima volta, imprimendosi nella mente l’immagine di quelle pietre preziose che aveva negli occhi. Poi si voltò, scomparendo dietro la porta. «IAN!» continuò ad urlare Mickey, mentre lui chiudeva la porta alle sue spalle e tentava in ogni modo di non piangere «IAN, CAZZO!»  
Fu l’ultima cosa che sentì, prima di abbandonare per sempre quel reparto, quei corridoi, tutto il male che c’era lì dentro, tutta la sofferenza sepolta in quelle camere.  
Le lacrime avevano iniziato a sgorgargli dagli occhi solo pochi minuti dopo, in macchina, con la musica alta a coprire i suoi singhiozzi e il sapore delle labbra di Mickey ancora nella bocca di Ian.  
Erano arrivati ad un punto di non ritorno e, forse, Mickey aveva fatto bene. Del dolore non gliene sarebbe più importato, se Mickey – senza di lui – fosse stato meglio. Mandy lo avrebbe informato di tutto ciò che voleva sapere, sarebbe passato al Rub n’ Tug a lasciare un saluto a Yevgeny, una volta tanto, ricordandosi della meravigliosa famiglia che erano stati. E molto probabilmente lui e Mickey si sarebbero evitati come la peste, perché potevano cadere nel braccio dell’amore ancora una volta se solo si sarebbero rivisti.  
_Oh, sì, sarebbe sicuramente finita in quel modo.  
_ Quando arrivò a casa Gallagher entrò dal retro, imboccando immediatamente le scale per portavano al piano di sopra, ignorando Lip – tornato la sera prima dall’università – e Mandy che lo chiamavano.  
Era tornato prima del previsto e non si aspettavano di vederlo già in casa a quell’ora, men che meno con il borsone in mano.  
I due ragazzi si guardarono e compresero che qualcosa non andava. Ian era tornato presto altre volte, durante quei mesi, visto che per Mickey ormai ogni ragione era buona per litigare e lui aveva bisogno di sbollire … ma non aveva mai avuto quell’espressione sul volto, né aveva mai riportato le sue cose.  
«Dici che hanno litigato di nuovo?» domandò Mandy, mentre potevano chiaramente sentire il rumore della porta di camera sua sbattere.  
«Suppongo di sì. E credo anche pesantemente questa volta.» constatò Lip, guardando perplesso le scale che conducevano al piano di sopra.  
Era molto preoccupato per Ian, lo chiamava ogni giorno quando era all’università, cercava di stare al suo fianco anche da lontano e tornava praticamente ogni weekend e ogni giorno in cui si poteva permettere di farlo.  
Lo faceva sia per lui che per Mandy, visto che ormai era diventato un cardine per entrambi.  
«Vado a parlargli.» concluse Lip, avviandosi verso le scale, prima che la fidanzata lo bloccasse.  
«Aspetta, ci vado io.» lo disse convinta, salendo i gradini con passo sicuro e raggiungendo la camera di Ian, vi bussò piano e lentamente, ma come risposta ricevette solo dei singhiozzi e il forte rumore di un pianto isterico.  
«Ian?» aprì la porta, trovandolo rannicchiato nel suo letto, con la fronte appoggiata al muro e tremendamente scosso. Chiuse la porta, andando a sedersi al lato del letto, accanto a lui. «Cos’ha combinato quel coglione di mio fratello adesso?»  
Lo disse con aria rassegnata, come se sapesse già che la colpa della loro litigata era di Mickey.  
Ian scosse la testa, maledicendosi per farsi vedere da Mandy in quelle condizioni, provando in ogni modo a far smettere i suoi occhi di piangere.  
«Ci siamo lasciati, Mandy.» lo sussurrò a malapena, lasciando che i suoi occhi si perdessero tra le mura sporche della sua camera «Mi ha lasciato e ha fatto bene. Non potevamo più continuare in quel modo.»  
 Mandy fece il possibile per non scoppiare a ridere e sembrare inopportuna, ma le sue labbra si piegarono comunque in un sorriso che non riuscì a trattenere.  
«Mio Dio, come siete drammatici.» commentò «Vi siete lasciati? Voi? Devo forse ricordati che siete sposati?»  
«Ha detto che dobbiamo lasciarci andare, che dobbiamo prendere ognuno la nostra strada e …» Ian tentò di calmarsi un po’, giusto per non sembrare così disperato per com’era.  
«Cazzo, cosa succederà adesso? Ci si può lasciare così anche se siamo sposati … cioè, intendo … non lo so, cazzo, non lo so cosa intendo.»  
«Non cambierete mai, eh?» Mandy appoggiò la schiena al muro, guardando Ian con una strana dolcezza negli occhi. «Qualsiasi cosa abbia detto quell’idiota non la pensa davvero. Sai com’è fatto, pensa con il culo e parla per dare aria alla bocca.»  
Ian s’alzò, sedendosi accanto a lei e asciugandosi le lacrime, che scendevano comunque senza sosta. Come poteva essere una vita senza Mickey Milkovich?  
«E se concordi con lui su quanto ha detto sei anche più coglione di lui.» aggiunse Mandy, prendendolo a braccetto e guardandolo negli occhi.  
_Mandy aveva gli stessi occhi di Mickey._  
«Lui non ce la fa ed io non ce la faccio, Mandy.» sussurrò Ian, scuotendo la testa «Ci stavamo solo distruggendo a vicenda.»  
«Questa l’hai letta su Tumblr?»  
«Oh, smettila.»  
«Neanche per me è semplice questa situazione del cazzo, Ian.» disse Mandy, convinta come non mai. «Okay, forse non sto con lui tutta la notte, forse non passo quasi tutte le mie giornate in ospedale da tre mesi, ma Mickey è mio fratello … per quanto insopportabile sia e per quanto andiamo poco d’accordo in certi momenti, anche a me viene lo sconforto a vederlo in quel letto ogni fottuto pomeriggio in cui arrivo per darti il cambio. Si arrabbia anche con me, quando dice che lo tratto come un incapace. Lo prenderei a pugni nel naso, in certi momenti.»  
«Solo che da tua sorella non puoi divorziare.» concluse Ian «Lui è stanco della vita che fa lì dentro, sono stanco anche io perché tutta la nostra relazione si sta svolgendo all’interno di un ospedale e questo mi fa arrabbiare. L’unica cosa che vorrei è andare da Terry e lasciargli un bel proiettile in testa.»  
«E allora portalo fuori di lì, Mickey intendo, non Terry, ovviamente.» gli disse Mandy, prendendo le sue mani e guardandolo negli occhi con sicurezza e con un sorriso rassicurante. «Vai e riprenditelo, Ian. La dottoressa Harper mi ha detto che si è ripreso abbastanza da poter tornare a casa, perché lasciarlo lì dentro?»  
«Ma la fisioterapia …»  
«Ce lo possiamo portare noi ogni giorno in ospedale per la fisioterapia.» Mandy gli fece una carezza sul volto «Vai, firma quei moduli, ritornate a casa, ricominciate a vivere. Fatevi una sana scopata come si deve, portatevi la cazzo di colazione a letto e tutte quelle altre cazzate che fanno le coppiette felici. E se Mickey osa lamentarsi prendo la mazza da baseball e lo rispedisco in coma.»  
«No, ti prego.» Ian stirò le labbra in un sorriso «Non potrei sopportarlo ancora.»  
Il Rosso sorrideva appena, sperando solo che Mickey potesse rimangiarsi le parole che gli aveva detto, come d’altronde aveva sempre fatto con lui.   
La loro relazione era fondata su bugie smentite.  
_Non sono gay._  
Per me non sei nient’altro che una bocca calda.  
E tutte le altre stronzate che gli aveva detto per cercare di pararsi il culo.  
Ian abbracciò Mandy, ringraziandola silenziosamente e accarezzando i suoi lunghi capelli, chiedendosi come diamine avrebbe fatto senza di lei al suo fianco.  
Era stata lei a prendere in mano la situazione mentre Mickey era in coma, lei si era fatta forza e aveva donato al fratello briciole di quotidianità, mentre lui passava ogni giorno piangendo e pregandolo di svegliarsi.   
«Grazie, Mandy. Per tutto, sai …»  
«E ora vai!» gli disse, spingendolo giù dal letto e tirandogli un calcio nel sedere «Prima che quello stronzo senza di te ci resti secco veramente.»  
Ed Ian andò, correndo, ignorando Lip e Debbie sulle scale che gli domandavano qualcosa e Frank che era appena entrato in casa, spaventandosi non appena lo aveva visto.  
Non erano rimasti in rapporti pacifici dall’ultima sfuriata, ma ad Ian non importò, limitandosi ad ignorarlo e a correre verso la macchina per ritornare in ospedale.  
Ci aveva messo un paio di minuti ad arrivare e adesso correva verso la stanza di Mickey, trascinandosi dietro il famoso borsone e imprecando per il fiatone, visto che si era fatto tutte le scale a piedi e di corsa fino al settimo piano, proprio come quando Mandy l’aveva chiamato per informarlo che Mickey si era svegliato.  
Aprì la porta della sua stanza di scatto, con il cappotto aperto che gli pendeva su una spalla e il borsone mollato per terra davanti allo stipite, aveva il volto rosso quanto i capelli e gli occhi decisi puntati sul marito, che lo guardava con uno sguardo liquido e scioccato, borbottando qualcosa come al suo solito.  
Ian non se ne curò, lanciandosi sulle sue labbra con foga e baciandole come non facevano ormai da tempo, con una violenza tale da risultare eccitante, come quando facevano sesso, con una fame di vita incredibile.  
Si baciavano con tale foga da infischiarsi della porta aperta, senza accorgersi che ormai Ian aveva sovrastato Mickey sul letto e se qualche infermiere li avesse beccati avrebbe fatto ad entrambi un bel cazziatone.   
Quando il bacio terminò, Ian prese il volto di Mickey tra le mani, puntando i suoi fanali verdi negli occhi cristallini del marito e guardandolo con tale intensità e convinzione da sembrare quasi un pazzo, visto che il bacio non aveva migliorato il suo affanno.  
«Col cazzo che ti mollo, Mick.» gli aveva detto, piegandosi sulle sue labbra per lasciargli un altro bacio, senza dargli neanche il tempo di rispondere. «Ti porto via, Mick.» lo aveva detto con un sorriso, convinto «Vado a parlare con la dottoressa Harper e andiamo via da questo posto del cazzo, ce ne torniamo a casa.»  
«Che cazzo stai blaterando, Gallagher?» Mickey sembrava un po’ perso, forse non aveva afferrato bene ciò che Ian voleva dirgli.  
«Ti faccio dimettere, Mick. Ce ne torniamo alla nostra vita.»  
«Dimentichi che sono paralizzato dalla pancia in giù.»  
«Hai tutte le possibilità di recupero, puoi farcela. Io ti porto a casa, ti faccio uscire da questo posto, ma tu mi devi promettere che ti impegnerai, che ce la metterai tutta e cercherai di portare pazienza finché tutto il tuo corpo non sarà messo a posto, okay?»  
Ian era euforico, quasi non controllava le sue parole, neanche le sue mani che vagavano sul collo di Mickey, beandosi di quel contatto che credeva di non poter avere mai più.  
«Non posso mollarti, Mick, cazzo. Non posso neanche immaginare una vita senza uno scassa coglioni come te tra i piedi.»  
«Forse è meglio se sto tra le tue palle, che ne dici?» sorrise raggiante, con gli occhi che avevano iniziato a brillare.  
«Dico che mi piace.»  
Ian sorrise ancora, scendendo dal letto su cui era inconsapevolmente salito e togliendosi via il cappotto, abbandonandolo sulla sedia traballante mentre si avviava alla porta.  
«Dove vai?» gli domandò Mickey, abbastanza scontento del fatto che stesse uscendo di nuovo.  
Perché era stato un cazzone, a pensare di mollarlo, e ora aveva una nuova opportunità, forse perché Ian Gallagher era troppo buono, o forse perché non sapeva stare neanche mezzora lontano da lui e dai suoi occhi, dalla sua pelle pallida, dai suoi capelli scuri e dal suo culo perfetto.  
Ian sorrise furbo, sulla soglia della porta, gli occhi gongolavano di felicità. Oh, era una sensazione così strana se solo pensava al fatto che fino a pochi minuti prima piangeva come un bambino …  
«A parlare con la dottoressa Harper delle tue dimissioni.»

  
**19 Febbraio 2017**

«Applaudite, gente, il Re è tornato!» aveva esclamato Mickey, non appena si era ritrovato davanti a casa Milkovich, con Ian dietro di lui che lo trainava verso l’ingresso dell’abitazione.  
Immediatamente Mandy e Lip Gallagher avevano aperto la porta, facendo uscire Yevgeny che correva in contro a Mickey nonostante Mandy cercasse di fermarlo.  
« _Papà Dick!_ » aveva urlato, lanciandosi come un uragano su di lui e saltellandogli in braccio.  
«Ian, cazzo, non dovevamo essere soli?» chiese, voltando la testa verso il marito che faceva spallucce.  
«Quando Yev ha saputo che ho fatto in modo che ti dimettessero ti ha voluto fare una sorpresa, Mandy e Lip lo riporteranno da Svetlana dopo pranzo.»  
«Okay, okay.» disse, fingendo un tono un po’ lamentoso «Vediamo quali altri disegni ha da mostrarmi questo _Stronzetto ossigenato_ oggi!» non riuscì a soffocare un sorriso mentre posava una carezza sui capelli di Yevgeny.  
Era davvero diventato una persona diversa con quel bambino.  
Aveva davvero deciso di non essere come suo padre.  
«Lip, mi dai una mano?» chiese Ian al fratello, che si apprestava a raggiungerlo mentre Yevgeny scendeva dalle gambe di Mickey.  
I due fratelli Gallagher sollevarono la sedia a rotelle con Mickey sopra, che si guardava intorno in preda al panico mentre lo trascinavano per le scale.  
«Che cazzo state facendo?» chiedeva, girando la testa a destra e sinistra.  
«Ti portiamo a casa.» rise Lip, mentre Mandy rideva di gusto sulla porta.  
«Oh, fottuti Gallagher se mi fate cadere vi sparo nel culo!» e mise il suo solito broncio, incrociando le braccia al petto mentre Yevgeny li seguiva sulle scale, dietro Ian.  
«Dai, Mick, che ci penso io a puntare la mia pistola nel tuo culo se smetti di lamentarti!» rise il Rosso, mentre Mickey si voltava per tirargli un’occhiataccia e sul volto di Lip si formava un’espressione mista tra disgusto e ilarità.  
«Cazzo, Ian, tenetele per voi queste cose, okay?»  
Ian rise, quando finalmente i fratelli Gallagher poggiarono la sedia di Mickey davanti alla porta e lui tirò un sospiro di sollievo per essere arrivato vivo fin su in cima.  
Temeva davvero che quei due lo facessero incappottare.  
« _Papà Yan_?» lo chiamò Yevgeny dietro di lui, picchiettando sulla sua mano «Che significa che punti la tua pistola verso il culo di _Papà Dick_? Non lo vuoi mica uccidere?!»  
Ian divenne rosso come i suoi capelli e si pietrificò davanti all’ingresso, mentre Mickey si girò per guardare in volto il bambino che li guardava con un’aria interrogativa e tirare un’altra occhiataccia ad Ian, che rispose al suo sguardo in cerca di aiuto.  
Nel frattempo Mandy e Lip si sganasciavano dalle risate, Lip era letteralmente piegato in due dal troppo ridere, mentre il povero Yev aspettava impaziente la sua risposta.  
Sia Ian che Mickey guardarono Lip in cerca di aiuto, che non smetteva di ridere.  
«Voi avete fatto il danno, voi siete i genitori, glielo spiegate voi.» aveva concluso, raggiungendo Mandy in salotto per iniziare a parlottare di qualcosa, sicuramente per prendere in giro i loro fratelli.  
«No, Yev.» Ian girò la carrozzella di Mickey davanti a Yevgeny, in modo che anche lui lo aiutasse nel brutto guaio in cui si erano cacciati, anche se non sperava molto nella sua collaborazione «Nessuno vuole uccidere papà Mick.»  
«E allora perché hai detto che …»  
«Era un modo di dire.» gli spiegò Ian, preda del panico mentre guardava Mickey in cerca di aiuto.  
«Sì, Yev, hai presente quelle stronzate che a volte dicono i grandi e che tu non devi ripetere per nessuna ragione al mondo?» gli chiese Mickey, beccandosi una gomitata da Ian per la parolaccia.  
Il bambino annuì, notevolmente perplesso mentre alzava un sopraciglio – vizio che aveva preso da Mickey – e continuava a scrutare entrambi i suoi padri con aria un po’ persa.  
«Ora devi prometterci» Ian si chinò alla sua altezza, posando le mani sulle sue spalle piccine «che mamma Svetlana non saprà mai di questa frase da grandi che hai sentito, né la ripeterai. Sarà il nostro piccolo segreto, come quando ci scappa qualche parolaccia. Okay?» sorrise, mentre Yevgeny annuiva convinto e il Rosso gli porgeva il mignolo per suggellare la promessa.  
Dopo aver fatto il famoso “ _Giurin Giurello_ ” sia con Ian che con Mickey rientrarono tutti in casa, che era stranamente pulita e profumava di detersivo per pavimenti.  
Ian aveva chiesto a Mandy e Lip di dare una bella pulita a casa Milkovich e avevano fatto un lavoro impeccabile.  
Mickey non entrava lì dentro da tre mesi, tutte le domeniche trascorse fuori dall’ospedale le aveva passate a casa Gallagher e non appena entrò tra quelle mura ebbe un colpo al cuore.  
Lì suo padre aveva tentato di ucciderlo e lui ricordava solo pochi dettagli.  
Una volta si era fatto raccontare lo scenario da Mandy, ed era stato terribile.  
La prima cosa che notò fu che la cornice della foto del matrimonio suo e di Ian era stata cambiata, ma era sempre lì, al solito posto dove Ian l’aveva lasciata in bella mostra a tutti.  
«Perché avete cambiato la cornice alla fotografia?» non si trattenne dal chiedere, sentendo che la risposta poteva essere importante, che c’entrava qualcosa con il giorno in cui era accaduto il tentato omicidio.  
«Probabilmente quella vecchia si è rotta mentre tu e Terry vi picchiavate.» gli spiegò Mandy, poggiata sullo schienale del divano. «Non lo ricordi?»  
«Non lo so.» scosse la testa «Ricordo poco di quel giorno.»  
Per un secondo Ian rabbrividì, visto che gli tornarono in mente le foto di casa Milkovich che la Polizia gli aveva fatto vedere, quella fotografia con il vetro rotto in mille pezzi a terra, tutto quel sangue in cucina, che imbrattava anche il muro, anche il tavolo e la porta si erano macchiati.  
Quando le indagini si erano concluse Mandy e Ian avevano deciso di dare un’imbiancata alle pareti della cucina, perché vedere quel sangue era davvero terrificante anche in una casa come quella dei Milkovich.  
«Cazzo, questa non è casa mia.» aveva borbottato Mickey, mentre passava la mano su un mobile pulito e guardava il pavimento lucido, illuminato dalla luce che entrava dalla finestra della cucina.  
«Tranquillo.» lo rincuorò Ian, dandogli una pacca sulla spalla «Le stanze dei tuoi fratelli sono ancora un porcile.»  
«Non abbiamo avuto il coraggio di entrarci.» commentò Lip ridendo, mentre Yevgeny si era seduto accanto a lui e aveva acceso la TV su un canale di cartoni animati.  
«Questo mi fa sentire meglio, mi auguro solo che in camera nostra non abbiate attaccato poster di unicorni e arcobaleni.» commentò, mentre Ian lo faceva avvicinare al tavolo della cucina e lui e Mandy sedevano al suo fianco.  
«A dir la verità l’abbiamo fatto!» disse Mandy.  
«E abbiamo anche messo un profumino per ambienti nel tuo bagno.» aggiunse Ian, sorridente.  
«Cazzo, povero me!» si lamentò Mickey, mentre nel salotto Lip e Yevgeny avevano improvvisato una specie di lotta per imitare due personaggi dei cartoni animati. «Che cazzo sta succedendo lì?»  
«Questo bambino è una calamità naturale!» aveva esclamato Lip mentre raggiungeva gli altri, con Yevgeny seduto sulle sue spalle che sorrideva con fierezza «Come diamine fate a tenerlo a bada?»  
«Mi faccio la stessa domanda da tre anni.» aveva risposto Mickey, guadagnandosi una gomitata sul fianco da Ian «Cazzo, ma sei scemo?»  
«Se Svetlana si lamenta un’altra volta che Yev dice parolacce scaricherò tutta la colpa su di te.» disse Ian, mentre liberava Lip dalla presa del bambino e lo faceva sedere sulle sue gambe, poggiando il mento sui suoi capelli.  
«Ehi, ometto!» Mickey tirò su il volto di Yevgeny prendendolo scherzosamente dal naso «Non dire più parolacce davanti alla mamma, altrimenti rompe, okay?»  
Il bambino annuì e tutti notarono che l’espressione sul suo viso si era fatta pensierosa e lui era stranamente silenzioso, segno che gli stava passando qualcosa dentro la testolina.  
Era notevolmente più maturo della sua età.  
«Ehi, Yev, cosa succede?» gli domandò Ian, facendogli il solletico sulla pancia.  
«Sono tanto felice che siete tutti e due a casa con me.» farfugliò, giocando con le manine «Non voglio che uno di voi due va via di nuovo.»  
«Oh, no, piccolo …» Ian sorrise dolcemente, mentre Yevgeny si accucciava nella sua spalla e iniziava a mugolare qualcosa mentre il suo _papà Yan_ gli accarezzava i capelli con amore.  
«Oddio, è iniziato il piagnisteo …» si lamentò Mickey, sporgendosi per tirare qualche colpetto sulle spalle del bambino «Dai, _Stronzetto ossigenato_ , nessuno dei tuoi bellissimi papà andrà più via.»  


«Cazzo, che bello il mio letto …» fu il primo commento che Mickey fece non appena Ian lo poggiò sul materasso, sul quale provò a stiracchiarsi un po’.  
Si stancava abbastanza velocemente sulla sedia a rotelle e l’unica cosa di cui sentiva il bisogno in quel momento era di una bella dormita nel suo letto.  
Ian si stese al suo fianco, sbadigliando: era da undici mesi che non dormiva con Mickey, abbracciandosi come al loro solito, liberi da ogni indumento e stretti nelle coperte pesanti.  
Era solo pomeriggio, una leggera pioggia cadeva fuori dalla finestra e Lip e Mandy avevano pranzato con loro e poi erano andati via, riportando Yevgeny da Svetlana.  
Finalmente un momento per loro, finalmente la casa libera da ogni rumore.  
Erano da soli, stesi sul letto a chiacchierare.  
«Il moccioso ne ha risentito tanto, eh?» constatò Mickey, ripensando a Yevgeny, che prima di andare via lo aveva stretto con una tale forza che Mandy e Lip lo avevano dovuto trascinare via.  
«Gli siamo mancati entrambi. Io quando ero in Afganistan e tu quando eri in ospedale.» gli rispose semplicemente Ian, felice anche lui di avere di nuovo una famiglia completa dopo mesi e mesi.  
«Niente che un bambino del ghetto non possa sopportare, in fatto di genitori credo proprio che rispetto a noi gli sia andata bene.»  
«Benissimo, direi.» sorrise Ian, guardandolo mentre aveva il volto perso sul soffitto umido. «A cosa pensi?»  
«Che non scopo da quasi un anno.» disse, ammiccando un sorriso malizioso e storcendo il labbro, come faceva di solito.  
«Be’, possiamo rimediare.» Ian si morse il labbro, avvicinandosi a lui e allungando una mano verso il suo pube per lasciargli sensuali carezze.  
«Come cazzo facciamo a scopare se non mi posso muovere?»  
«Per ora iniziamo con i preliminari.» sussurrò sul suo collo, che aveva iniziato a baciare mentre la sua mano scivolava con una terrificante lentezza dentro i boxer di Mickey. «Poi un modo lo troviamo, che dici?» continuò a lasciare piccoli baci umidi, leccando l’incavo del suo collo, per poi scendere sempre più giù sulla sua spalla e continuando a massaggiare il suo membro che già stava iniziando ad eccitarsi.  
Si stava lasciando andare ai primi gemiti e sospiri, perché un anno di astinenza dal sesso con Ian Gallagher era peggiore anche a quindici anni di galera.  
«Dico che mi sembra un’idea fantastica.»  
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note d’Autrice:  
> Salve a tutti, lettori!  
> Anche questo sabato sono riuscita ad essere puntuale e questo è uno dei capitoli più strani – secondo me – di questa storia.  
> La litigata tra i Gallavich all’inizio è inaspettatamente sfociata nel comico e non so neanche io il perché.   
> Mandy, nella scena in cui parla con Ian, rappresenta a pieno il mio stato d’animo mentre scrivevo la storia.  
> Morale della storia: i Gallavich non riescono a tenersi il muso per più di mezzora.  
> Finalmente Mickey è fuori dall’ospedale e si sta riprendendo, nonostante tutte le complicazioni e la sua poca pazienza.  
> Come sempre, Yevgeny è un’amorevole peste, che in questo capitolo ha dato filo da torcere persino a Lip.  
> Un Lip un po’ cambiato rispetto all’inizio della storia, ormai si è messo l’anima in pace e ha smesso di cercar di sabotar il matrimonio di suo fratello.  
> Ah, ricordatemi di dare a Mickey e Ian il premio come “Genitori dell’Anno”.  
> Vi è piaciuto il limone alla fine? (Lo so che amate queste cose)  
> Anche oggi sono di poche parole!  
> Ringrazio i due guests che hanno lasciato un kudos e Maegan Wood che ha commentato.  
> Si ringraziano anche i lettori silenziosi, sperando che si facciano sentire!  
> Al prossimo sabato!  
> Merasavia Anderson.


	11. Anno 2017: Settembre.

Anno 2017  
Settembre

 

 

 

**20 Settembre 2017.**

«Ricordami il motivo per cui lo stiamo facendo.» si lamentò Mickey per l’ennesima volta, trascinandosi dietro Ian sulle sue stampelle.  
Aveva ripreso a camminare da qualche mese, ormai e sperava presto di sbarazzarsi anche di quegli aggeggi, visto che Mickey sosteneva che spesso causavano lo sguardo di pietà della gente.   
«Perché la settimana scorsa abbiamo promesso a Yev che oggi avremmo passato un pomeriggio con lui.» gli ricordò Ian per l’ennesima volta, alzando gli occhi al cielo.  
«Giusto oggi che Iggy ci ha fottuto la macchina?»  
«Ci provi tu a dirlo a Yev che dobbiamo rimandare di nuovo?»   
«No, grazie. Ci tengo alla mia vita.»  
Ian ridacchiò, pensando al carattere simile di Yevgeny e Mickey e di come il bambino odiasse che i genitori continuassero a procrastinare quell’uscita.  
Ma, tra Mickey che continuava la fisioterapia ed Ian che aveva deciso di studiare per diventare un paramedico, il tempo che poteva effettivamente trascorrere con loro era poco.  
Specialmente per Ian (che si destreggiava tra i libri di medicina, i suoi fratelli e Mickey) era difficile poter stare assieme al figlio come un tempo. Prendersi cura di suo marito gli aveva fatto comprendere quanto amasse aiutare le persone e, quando l’occasione gli si era presentata davanti, l’aveva colta al volo e a breve avrebbe avuto gli esami teorici.  
«Quindi quali sono i piani?» chiese Mickey, avvistando già in lontananza l’asilo del figlio.  
«Nulla di straordinario, Mick. Lo portiamo in un parco a giocare e a far merenda con il gelato.»  
«No, cazzo, Ian. Sai com’è la gente qui …»  
«Andremo al North Side.» tagliò corto Ian, conoscendo i timori di Mickey verso la gente del South Side «Prenderemo il treno, ho visto un parchetto carino l’altro giorno giusto vicino ad una fermata.»  
«La cosa non mi consola molto.»  
Erano ormai arrivati nel cortile dell’asilo di Yevgeny e Mickey, come ogni volta che si trovava in un luogo pubblico assieme ad Ian, aveva iniziato a guardarsi intorno insospettito.  
«Pensavo che ti fosse passata, Mick. Ci conoscono tutti qui, ormai.»  
«Lo so, aggiungiamo il fatto che sono anche diventato una leggenda sopravvissuta alla furia di Terry Milkovich.» sorrise Mickey, sedendosi su una delle panchine.  
«Sì, ovviamente anche quello.» Ian rise di gusto, sedendosi accanto a lui.  
«Cazzo, non credo che riuscirò a starvi dietro con questa roba.» Borbottò Mickey, indicando le stampelle che stava appoggiando sul pavimento.  
«Non è colpa mia se hai deciso di bruciare la sedia a rotelle non appena hai ripreso a camminare.»  
«Stacci tu su quel cazzo di trabiccolo. È terribile.» Mickey incrociò le braccia stanche, aspettando impazientemente che Yevgeny e gli altri bambini uscissero dall’edificio.  
Faceva ancora abbastanza caldo al South Side e volevano approfittare di quella giornata tiepida, visto che il tempo iniziava ad essere instabile.  
«Verranno i tuoi fratelli stasera al compleanno di Mandy?» domandò Mickey.  
«Lip torna verso le cinque, Debbie di sicuro ed anche Carl. Fiona lavora, quindi ci raggiungerà più tardi.» lo informò Ian, mentre Mickey puntava i suoi fanali azzurri su di lui e voleva solo gettarsi sulle sue labbra.  
«Iggy e Colin sono andati ad estorcere qualcosa da mangiare e Mastro Lindo ha pulito la casa stamattina.»  
«Mastro Lindo?»  
«Tu, stronzo.» rise Mickey, che gli ribadiva ogni giorno quanto fosse ossessionato per la pulizia.  
Ian non fece in tempo a ribattere che sentirono una campanella suonare e poco dopo videro un bel po’ di bambini riversarsi nel cortile, tutti sotto il severo sguardo di cinque maestre.  
Individuarono subito la testa bionda di Yevgeny, che aveva uno zaino quasi più grande di lui e stava discutendo con un bambino.  
Prontamente Ian si alzò con un sorriso, seguito da Mickey che recuperava le sue stampelle e continuava a borbottare qualcosa. Quando i due si avvicinarono a recuperare il piccolo, lui prontamente liquidò il suo compagno con una linguaccia e corse in contro ai genitori, gettandosi prontamente su Ian, che lo accolse in un abbraccio.  
«Ciao, ometto!» lo salutò Mickey, scompigliandogli i capelli e sorridendogli.  
«Si va al parco, papà? Avete promesso!»   
«Sì, Yev.» rispose pazientemente Ian «E ti dirò di più, ci andiamo col treno!»  
«Sì!» esclamò il piccolo entusiasta, spalancando gli occhi e saltellando «E poi andiamo al compleanno della zia Mandy, vero? Io voglio mangiare la torta.»  
«Ce la mangiamo tutta io e te, stronzetto.» rise Mickey, mentre tutti e tre salutavano le insegnanti con un cenno di capo e si dirigevano verso il marciapiede, diretti alla stazione.  
«Io ne voglio una fetta enorme!» disse soddisfatto, trotterellando affianco ad Ian, con la mano ben stretta nella sua.  
«Sì, sì,» rise Ian «mangiatevi tutta la torta, se volete, ma poi non venite da me a lamentarvi che state male.»  
«Ah, stai prendendo questa cosa del paramedico troppo sul serio, Gallagher.» lo beffeggiò Mickey, cercando di tenere il loro passo. «Cazzo, potreste andare più piano?»  
«Papà Mick, quando inizi a camminare senza quelle cose?» domandò Yevgeny, indicando le stampelle di Mickey.  
Dopo tanto tempo, finalmente, aveva finalmente imparato a dire “Mick”.  
«Non lo so, vediamo cosa dice quello stronzo del dottore domani, _Piccolo uragano_.» sospirò Mickey, mentre Ian roteava gli occhi e lo guardava male per le continue parolacce che diceva davanti al figlio, che lui puntualmente ripeteva.  
«Perché oggi un bambino più grande mi ha detto una brutta cosa.» farfugliò Yevgeny, assumendo un’espressione perplessa e cupa al tempo stesso.  
«Cosa ti ha detto, Yev?» domandò Ian, calando lo sguardo verso il bambino.  
«Che la sua mamma gli ha detto che voi siete malati.»  
Ian comprese subito e tirò uno sguardo preoccupato a Mickey, che aveva sgranato gli occhi.  
_No. No. No.  
_ Non erano ancora pronti a quel discorso, non avevano mai pensato di arrivare a quel punto così presto.  
«È per le stampelle di papà Mick?» Ian sperò di sviare un po’ il discorso, perché nutriva una minima speranza che quel compagno di Yevgeny intendesse tutt’altro.  
«Penso di no, ma a dire la verità non ho capito bene …» storse le labbra il bambino, tenendo lo sguardo basso sulle sue scarpe mentre camminava «Dice che è perché siete “in quel modo”. Ma “in quel modo” come?» fece spallucce, evidentemente confuso «Io non capisco.»  
«Cazzo, sapevo che prima o poi questo momento sarebbe arrivato …» borbottò Mickey, mentre Ian cercava aiuto nel suo sguardo.  
Continuavano tutti a camminare, la tensione era palpabile, i cuori di Mickey ed Ian battevano all’impazzata e l’espressione del povero Yevgeny era sempre più imbronciata.  
Come avrebbero potuto spiegare la loro situazione ad un bambino così piccolo?  
Era dannatamente intelligente, certo, ma pur sempre un bambino.  
«Yev, cosa ha detto di preciso questo bambino? Te lo ricordi?» continuò a chiedere Ian, mentre Mickey si mordeva l’interno della guancia nervoso e Yevgeny annuiva.  
«Mi ha detto che tutti i bambini hanno una mamma e un papà. Ma io una mamma ce l’ho … e di papà ne ho persino due!» esclamò, alzando lo sguardo verso Ian, che poté vedere i suoi occhioni azzurri e leggermente lucidi «E io gliel’ho detto, ma lui mi ha detto che voi siete malati perché siete “in quel modo”, ma io non ho capito in che “modo”. E poi mi ha detto …» i suoi occhi si riempirono di lacrime, che lentamente iniziarono a scendere sulle sue guance «Che se siete malati voi posso ammalarmi anche io e lui non può più parlare e giocare con me perché non vuole ammalarsi anche lui.» tirò su con il naso, mentre cercava di asciugarsi le lacrime con la manina «Io non voglio ammalarmi, papà … sennò la mamma diventa triste come quando avevo la febbre alta. E non voglio che siete malati anche voi …» a quel punto scoppiò in un vero e proprio pianto, le guance gli diventarono rosse e non riuscì più a camminare, troppo scosso ed impaurito «io vi voglio bene.»  
«Tesoro, no …» Ian s’abbassò alla sua altezza e lo prese in braccio, stringendolo forte mentre il figlio affondava il visino nella sua spalla. Il Rosso cercava di farlo tranquillizzare, sussurrandogli qualcosa, mentre con gli occhi continuava a cercare aiuto in Mickey, che sembrava paralizzato dalla testa ai piedi.  
«Chi sono i genitori di questo stronzo? Così andiamo a spaccare le loro facce di cazzo che si ritrovano.» borbottò finalmente Mickey, avvicinandosi a Yevgeny e sporgendosi per accarezzare goffamente la sua guancia.  
«Yev, ascoltami bene.» Ian richiamò la sua attenzione, facendo incrociare i loro sguardi e asciugando le lacrime del piccolo con la sua mano «Il tuo compagno ti ha detto una bugia, io e papà Mick stiamo bene, non siamo malati. E non ti ammalerai neanche tu. Mai. Intesi?»  
Yevgeny era palesemente confuso, faceva vagare il suo sguardo interrogativo da Mickey ad Ian, cercando di comprendere cosa stesse esattamente accadendo nella sua famiglia.  
«E allora perché quel bambino e la sua mamma hanno detto quelle cose brutte?» chiese, strofinandosi gli occhietti rossi.  
«Ci sono tanti tipi di amore, Yev.» gli spiegò pazientemente Ian, cercando di essere più chiaro e semplice possibile «C’è l’amore come quello tra la zia Mandy e lo zio Lip, che sono un maschio e una femmina; l’amore come quello tra me e papà Mick che siamo due maschi; e quello come mamma Lana e Nikka, che sono due femmine.»  
«Anche se lei non è la mia mamma, pure Nikka è buona,» lo interruppe Yevgeny, annuendo «mi insegna tante parole in russo.»  
«Lo so che anche lei è buona, Yev.» Ian sorrise, stringendolo più saldamente e tirando uno sguardo a Mickey, che scrutava quella scena con un certo imbarazzo «Ci sono tanti tipi di famiglie. Alcuni bambini hanno una mamma e un papà, alcuni hanno due mamme, altri due papà … altri ancora solo una mamma ed altri ancora solo un papà. Poi ci sei tu, che hai una mamma e due papà. E non c’è niente di sbagliato, Yev … ce ne sono a milioni di famiglie diverse. Hai capito cosa voglio dire?»  
«Sì, papà Ian, non sono stupido!» borbottò Yevgeny, causando una grossa risata ad Ian ed un sorriso compiaciuto a Mickey.  
Ian gli tirò uno sguardo come per dirgli: “ _Questo bambino ha tutto il tuo carattere_ ”.  
«Bene, quindi …» riprese, sospirando e cercando tutto il coraggio che aveva dentro per proseguire quel discorso contorto «Ci sono alcune persone che sono … un po’ cattive e credono che i maschi possono amare solo le femmine e le femmine possono amare solo i maschi.»  
«Ma non è giusto …» piagnucolò Yevgeny, raggomitolandosi nella spalla di Ian «Non potete fargli cambiare idea? È brutto.»  
«Lo so, _piccola peste_ , ma queste persone dicono queste cose cattive e pensano che le coppie come io e papà Mick e mamma Lana e Nikka non andiamo bene e abbiamo una malattia. Ma non è vero, non è _assolutamente_ vero. Tu mi credi?»  
Yevgeny annuì piano, restando poggiato sulla sua spalla e guardando Mickey avvicinarsi ancor di più a loro, con uno strano sorriso minaccioso, forse un po’ forzato.  
«Tu non ascoltarli, _Terremoto._ Sono solo degli stronzi che non hanno niente di meglio da fare se non rompere il cazzo alla gente.» gli spiegò Mickey, con i suoi soliti modi, mentre gli tirava su il volto.   
«Mick, le parolacce …» lo richiamò Ian.  
«Ah, ‘fanculo, sta’ zitto. Yevgeny non le ripete, giusto?»  
«Giustissimo!» esclamò sorridente, con le guance ancora un po’ arrossate.  
«Ora andiamo in questo fottuto parchetto e mangiamoci un gelato enorme!» Mickey riprese a camminare, arrancando sulle sue stampelle «Non facciamoci rovinare la giornata da questi cazzoni!»  
Yevgeny rise, mentre Ian scuoteva la testa con un sorriso e seguiva il marito, che aveva appena girato l’angolo per raggiungere la stazione.  
  
Fortunatamente il treno non fu troppo affollato e il tragitto dal South Side al North Side non fu troppo lungo. Ian e Yevgeny avevano fatto un giochino stupido per tutto il tempo, mentre Mickey li osservava cercando di capire chi fosse il bambino tra i due.  
Mickey non poteva dire di essere tranquillo e a suo agio a camminare accanto ad Ian e Yevgeny, ma sicuramente in un posto che non era il South Side e che era più mentalmente aperto si sentiva un po’ più al sicuro.  
Avevano camminato giusto pochi metri dalla stazione al famigerato parco e dopo aver lasciato libero il piccolo Yev di correre e giocare sulle giostre, Ian e Mickey si erano seduti su una panchina da cui potevano tenerlo d’occhio.  
Il Rosso aveva provato a circondare con un braccio le spalle del marito, ma egli gli aveva fatto comprendere con uno sguardo omicida che, se l’avesse fatto, il braccio gliel’avrebbe amputato.  
Restarono in silenzio per un bel paio di minuti, tanto che Mickey – incredibilmente stanco – si stava assopendo sulla panchina, ma venne svegliato dal richiamo di Ian.  
«Mick?»  
«Che c’è?» borbottò seccato.  
«Dopo l’episodio di oggi … non hai paura che Yev inizi a soffrire di bullismo omofobo?» Ian era serio, dannatamente preoccupato per la situazione che si stava creando.  
«Un paio brutte parole non atterriranno quel bambino, lo hai visto, è cocciuto e testardo come un mulo.»  
E invece anche Mickey aveva una fifa assurda, ma lui preferiva ignorare l’argomento.  
Forse, se non ci pensava, voleva dire che non esisteva.   
«Dovremmo parlarne con Svetlana, suppongo.» continuò Ian, guardando in cielo le nuvole che prendevano svariate forme diverse.  
«Non ce n’è bisogno, gli insegnerò a fare a pugni.» rispose ancora Mickey, cercando di sembrare non curante «E poi vedremo se quegli stronzi oseranno ancora …»  
«Mick, la violenza non è una soluzione, porca miseria!» esclamò Ian, rimbeccandolo amaramente.  
«Devo forse ricordarti che nostro figlio stesso è un frutto dell’omofobia, Ian?» controbatté Mickey, inarcando le sopracciglia irritato e notevolmente seccato.  
Ian ci restò di sasso.  
Non capitava spesso che Mickey si riferisse a Yevgeny come “nostro figlio”.   
Non capitava quasi mai che Mickey gli ricordasse cosa era successo in quel lontano giorno di cinque anni prima …  
«Mick …» fu l’unica cosa che riuscì a mormorare, prima di sentire il senso di colpa prendere possesso della sua anima.  
«Tu non sai un cazzo, Ian. Credevi forse che quello che è successo si fosse limitato a ciò che _tu_ hai visto? Che non fosse continuato anche dopo che mio padre ti ha sbattuto fuori di casa?»  
«So che per te è difficile, Mick, ma …» provò a controbattere, ma venne azzittito da Mickey che aveva recuperato le sue stampelle e si era alzato.  
«Cazzo, io vado a farmi due passi. Tu tieni d’occhio il marmocchio.»   
«Non puoi andare da solo, non hai ancora …»  
«Porca puttana, Ian, ce la faccio!» sbottò Mickey, sperando vivamente che Ian comprendesse il suo voler restare solo per un po’.  
Ian sbruffò, sbattendo le spalle contro lo schienale della panchina e tenendo d’occhio Yevgeny che faceva l’ennesimo giro sullo scivolo.  
Il Rosso era preoccupato e Mickey non aveva il coraggio di aiutarlo. Sperava vivamente che Svetlana avrebbe compreso la situazione e si sarebbero dati una mano a vicenda.  
Quando si trattava di quegli argomenti Mickey si chiudeva fuori dal mondo e cercava sempre di evitare ogni minimo contatto con Svetlana. Ian non poteva biasimarlo, certo, ma a volte si sentiva come se fosse l’unico padre di Yevgeny o come se fosse sposato solo tra le mura di casa.  
La maggior parte delle volte gli andava bene, ma negli ultimi tempi voleva solo che lui e Mickey scappassero dal South Side per andare in un posto migliore e ricostruire la loro vita da zero.  
Voleva solo che Mickey non avesse più paura di essere se stesso.   
Aveva passato qualche istante assorto nei suoi pensieri, prima di notare che Yevgeny si stava avventurando in un gioco un pochino pericoloso su un’altalena e subito corse in suo soccorso, beccandolo giusto nel momento in cui era caduto con il sedere a terra, sporcandosi tutti i pantaloni di terra.  
«Yev, ma cosa combini?» lo rimproverò, aiutandolo ad alzarsi e pulendogli i pantaloni e la magliettina, che ormai erano diventati sudici.  
«Volevo salire in piedi sull’altalena.» borbottò imbronciato, per poi indicare una bambina di circa nove anni «Come lei!»  
«Che ne dici se invece adesso andiamo a mangiare un bel gelato?» gli propose, prendendolo per mano e cercando di tirargli su il morale.  
«Sì!»  
«Perfetto, andiamo a cercare papà Mick.»  
«Dov’è andato?» chiese il piccolo curioso, guardandosi attorno.  
«È andato a fare una passeggiata, ma non credo che arriverà così lontano con quelle stampelle.» rise Ian, incamminandosi per la direzione che aveva preso Mickey quando l’aveva lasciato seduto sulla panchina.  
«E il suo passo da lumaca!» aggiunse Yevgeny.  
«E il suo passo da lumaca, sì!»  
  
Effettivamente Mickey non fu così difficile da trovare, era vicino ad un recinto, a stuzzicare delle oche con le sue stampelle.  
Con qualche predica riuscirono a convincerlo ad andare assieme a loro al furgone che vendeva i gelati.  
Si stavano dirigendo verso una panchina per mangiare tranquilli, Ian e Yevgeny con i loro coni in mano, mentre Mickey era leggermente imbronciato e si trascinava dietro di loro con la voglia di vivere pari a quella di un bradipo.  
«Non hai preso il gelato, Mick?» gli domandò Ian, mentre Yevgeny fuggiva saltellando sulla panchina vuota di fronte a loro.  
«Non mi piace.» fece spallucce.  
«Già, dimenticavo che l’unico gelato che gradisci è quello nelle mie mutande.»  
Per tutta risposta Mickey pensò bene di sculacciarlo con una stampella, mentre Ian rideva e lui – ancora silenzioso – s’affrettava per sedersi accanto a Yevgeny, che aveva già il volto sporco di crema.  
«Comunque se vuoi un po’ di gelato» sentenziò Ian, sedendosi accanto a Yevgeny «puoi prenderne un po’ del mio.»  
«Non ne voglio, Ian, dai!» lo liquidò seccato, incrociando le braccia e guardando fisso davanti a sé.  
Mille pensieri vagavano nelle teste di entrambi e forse anche in quella del piccolo Yev, che continuava a mangiare senza dire una parola.  
Ian si sentiva stupido, Mickey forse ancor di più di lui.  
Semplicemente … forse non erano pronti a delle situazioni del genere, tantomeno a doverle affrontare con Svetlana.  
Pochi secondi dopo, Yevgeny stava porgendo a Mickey il suo cucchiaino colmo di gelato, con un enorme sorrisone sul viso sporco.  
«Lo so che lo vuoi, papà Mick. Sei goloso come me.» e il piccolo lo imboccò come se fosse lui l’adulto e suo padre il bambino.   
Mickey non poté reprimere un sorriso mentre scompigliava i capelli del figlio, ben attento a non farsi vedere da Ian, che sapeva che l’avrebbe preso in giro fino alla morte.  
«Menomale che ci sei tu che mi capisci, _Stronzetto_.»  
«Ah, certo,» si lamentò scherzosamente Ian «il gelato da me non lo vuoi, ma da Yev sì.»  
«È perché tu sei coglione, Gallagher.» rise finalmente Mickey, provocando anche le risate di Yevgeny.  
«Sul serio, Mick, mi chiedo quando cambierai …»  
«Dai, non farla lunga, _Pel di carota_!»  
«Dai, papà Ian!» lo spronò Yevgeny, mentre Ian rideva sotto i baffi «Non fare il muso che stasera c’è il compleanno di zia Mandy e le portiamo il regalo enorme che le abbiamo comprato!»  
«Ma solo se papà Mick assaggia un po’ del mio gelato!» sentenziò Ian, sporgendosi per avvicinare il cono a Mickey, che lo guardò sottecchi e con un sol boccone mangiò tutta la panna che c’era sul gelato.  
Sorrise leggermente, guardandosi intorno furtivo mentre Ian borbottava qualcosa sulla sua panna perduta e Yevgeny lo prendeva in giro.  
Non c’era quasi nessuno attorno a loro, solo qualche metro più in là c’era un tizio curioso con i baffi e gli occhiali che era troppo preso da un libro per notare cosa succedeva nel mondo reale.  
E fu un attimo, un secondo solo che Mickey raccolse in sé tutto il coraggio che aveva e si lanciò letteralmente sulle labbra di Ian, pressandole con le sue mentre il Rosso aveva assunto un’espressione incredibilmente scioccata.  
Fece appena in tempo a contraccambiare il bacio, prima di sentire la mano di Yevgeny sul suo petto e la sua voce squillante richiamare lui e Mickey.  
«Papà, che schifo! Basta con i baci!» urlò, mentre Mickey aveva piazzato sul suo volto un sorriso beffardo, a cui Ian certamente non poteva ribattere nulla.  
L’aveva letteralmente spiazzato.  
Era stato del tutto inaspettato ed era durato così poco che ad Ian aveva ricordato il loro primo bacio, nel furgone parcheggiato nel cortile di Ned Lishman.   
Così fugace.  
Così stupefacente.  
Così _intenso_.  
Non riusciva a togliersi quel momento dalla mente, mentre scrutava Mickey che era abbastanza impegnato a pulire le labbra di Yevgeny con un fazzolettino.  
«Guarda, quel cazzone di papà Ian si è incantato.» lo prese in giro Mickey, gettando il fazzoletto sporco sull’erba del parco.  
«Forse devi dargli un altro bacio per risvegliarlo, come nelle fiabe.» suppose il piccolo, mentre Ian usciva dal suo stato di trance e strabuzzava gli occhi.  
«Ad ogni modo, fiabe o meno,» sentenziò, dando l’ultimo morso al suo cono gelato e controllando l’ora sul suo cellulare «mi sa che adesso è proprio ora di andare, il nostro treno parte tra mezzora!»  
«Ma papà Ian è ancora presto!» s’appellò Yevgeny, facendo dondolare le gambe nervoso «Possiamo stare altri cinque minuti?»  
«No!» Ian si alzò, prendendolo in braccio.  
«Ma altri cinque minuti! La stazione è vicina!»  
«Con il passo da lumaca di papà Mick ci metteremo anni!» risero insieme, mentre Mickey era ancora indaffarato a recuperare le stampelle sotto la panchina.  
«Siete due stronzi!» borbottò, mettendosi in piedi e seguendoli verso l’uscita del parco.  
«Ora andiamo a casa, facciamo un bel bagno a questa peste» continuò Ian, scompigliando i capelli del figlio «e cerchiamo di non uscire troppo sbronzi dal compleanno di Mandy.»  


Il compleanno di Mandy stava procedendo alla grande, erano sommersi da decine e decine di pacchi di patatine che Iggy e Colin avevano rubato in un piccolo negozio, una vasta gamma di vari gusti di pizza ordinati da Ian e Lip era arrivato con una torta, capace di sfamare un esercito.  
Non mancava certo alcool di ogni tipo, tanto è vero che Kevin era già abbastanza alticcio, Iggy e Veronica erano occupati a farsi fuori una pizza ai peperoni, Colin continuava a mangiare patatine per compensare la sua fame chimica, mentre Mandy e Fiona – probabilmente fatte di qualcosa – avevano inaspettatamente improvvisato un balletto sul divano, Lip ed Ian erano in cortile piazzare i fuochi d’artificio, mentre Liam, Amy, Gemma e Yevgeny giocavano tranquilli sul pavimento. Nel frattempo, Mickey, Carl e Debbie si divertivano a provare diversi tipi di shottini.  
«Non esagerate voi, qui!» era sbucato Ian dal nulla, sedendosi accanto a Carl e bevendo uno degli shots che aveva davanti.  
«Oh, senti chi parla!» lo prese in giro Mickey «Dove cazzo eri andato a finire?»  
«Stavo dando una mano a Lip con i fuochi d’artificio … come in ogni festa che si rispetti.»  
«Voi Gallagher avete una fottuta fissazione per questi fuochi d’artificio, a Capodanno fuochi d’artificio, il 4 Luglio i fuochi d’artificio, al tuo compleanno i fuochi d’artificio …»  
«Credo sia una tradizione di famiglia.» spiegò Debbie.  
«E a me piace tantissimo!» aggiunse Carl, con il suo solito sguardo eccitato e furbo. «Non vedo l’ora di farli partire!»  
«Gli anni passano, ma tu resti sempre un piccolo piromane, bello mio!» Mickey gli batté il cinque, ridendo sotto gli sguardi rassegnati di Debbie ed Ian.  
«Sentite, ragazzi,» farfugliò il Rosso ai suoi fratelli, leggermente imbarazzato «dovrei parlare un attimo da solo con Mickey, vi dispiace lasciarci soli?»  
«No, certamente.» Debbie si alzò, trascinando il fratello minore con sé e raggiungendo gli altri in soggiorno «Raggiungeteci tra un po’ per i fuochi d’artificio, però!»  
«Sì, Debs.»  
«Che c’è, Gallagher? Vuoi divorziare?» rise Mickey, prendendoselo in giro mentre sorseggiava una birra scadente.  
«Mi dispiace.» ammise Ian, cercando di tenere gli occhi puntati in quelli del marito «A volte dimentico quando poco vuoi avere a che fare con Svetlana e quanto …»  
«Rilassati, _Testa Rossa_.» lo tagliò Mickey «È acqua passata.»  
«No, sul serio, Mick. So quanto è difficile, anche se tu non lo vuoi ammettere, ma a volte sono un coglione, lo sai.» Ian era davvero mortificato, si sentiva dal suo tono di voce nervoso mentre si torturava le pellicine delle unghie.  
«Lo so che sei un coglione, ammetterlo è il primo passo per accettarsi.» disse fiero, scuotendo la sua bottiglia di birra e ricordando il suo leggendario coming out.  
«Chissà chi ti ha dato questo prezioso insegnamento …»  
«È stato un coglione.»  
«Comunque …»  
«Sul serio, Ian. Sto bene.» lo interruppe nuovamente, assumendo un’espressione un po’ più seria, volendo concludere quella discussione il prima possibile «Mi sono fatto una passeggiata, ho sbollito e ti ho persino baciato in un fottuto parchetto pubblico. Ritieniti fortunato, cazzo.»  
_Segretamente Ian pensò che lo era davvero, avendo lui al suo fianco._  
«Fortunato? Con te?» se lo burlò Ian, con un sorriso beffardo «Non è proprio questa gran cosa …»  
«Stronzo!» rise a sua volta Mickey, prendendo una stampella al suo fianco e picchiandola violentemente sullo stinco di Ian.  
«Ahia! Brutto bastardo!» si imbronciò Ian, tirandolo tuttavia verso di sé per baciarlo, Mickey poggiò la birra sul tavolo, prima di avventarsi nuovamente sulla bocca di Ian … e continuavano a baciarsi, famelici, tra i fumi dell’alcool, mentre il primo fuoco d’artificio iniziò a squarciare il cielo.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note d’Autrice:  
> Okay, la mia fannulloneria oggi ha avuto la meglio e mi sono ritrovata a pubblicare a quest’ora tarda … perdonatemi!  
> Giuro di aver paura di pubblicare questo capitolo, scriverlo è stato un massacro, ma dovevo e volevo dare un’idea di come i Gallavich si stiano rimettendo in piedi dopo quello che è capitato.  
> Come avete potuto notare, Mickey si è impegnato nella fisioterapia e sta riuscendo a riprendere del tutto le funzioni motorie, mantenendo il suo solito temperamento.  
> Il povero Yevgeny viene traumatizzato dal suo compagno e la madre e crede che la sua intera famiglia sia in punto di morte.  
> Oddio, questa cosa è stata complicatissima. Cercherò di spiegarvela brevemente: dal mio punto di vista quello della famiglia, agli occhi dei bambini, è un concetto semplice.  
> Yevgeny in questa storia considera “famiglia” le persone che gli vogliono bene, non c’è nulla di più semplice per lui, ma inizia a vedersi ostacolato da chi crede che la famiglia “tradizionale” sia l’unica famiglia “giusta” e non capisce il motivo di tanta discriminazione.   
> Yevgeny ama i suoi padri, ama sua madre ed ama anche Nikka e questo per lui è il concetto di “famiglia”, ovvero “amarsi”.  
> Sono gli adulti che, con la loro cattiveria, complicano le cose.  
> È stata difficilissima la parte in cui Mickey non vuole avere a che fare con Svetlana per discutere di queste “accuse” a loro figlio, per ragioni che spero comprendiate.  
> Mickey non è mai stato molto propenso a queste cose, ha ancora paura di vivere la sua sessualità liberamente e discutere delle conseguenze che essa ha su suo figlio per lui è quasi impossibile.  
> Ricordiamo anche il fatto che, in questa storia, l’affetto di Mickey per Yevgeny si è costruito pezzo per pezzo, a piccoli passi.  
> Ad ogni modo, spero che abbiate colto i riferimenti ai capitoli precedenti che ci sono in questa storia, come la scena iniziale, che si rifà alla fine del settimo capitolo, quando Ian va a prendere Yev all’asilo da solo. Stavolta, invece, ci va con Mickey.  
> Il compleanno di Mandy riprende benissimo il Capodanno festeggiato nel primo capitolo, mentre il dialogo tra Ian e Mickey durante la festa si rifà al quinto capitolo, in cui i Gallavich hanno una conversazione simile.  
> Devo annunciarvi, inoltre, che questa storia sta volgendo al termine, infatti il prossimo sabato verrà pubblicato l’ultimo capitolo (so sad!).  
> Oddio, ragazzi, che faticaccia! Credo di aver detto tutto, finalmente!  
> Concludo ringraziando i due guests che hanno lasciato un kudos e Maegan Wood che ha commentato.  
> Si ringraziano anche i lettori silenziosi, sperando che si facciano sentire!  
> Al prossimo sabato!  
> Merasavia Anderson.


	12. Anno 2017: Dicembre.

ANNO 2017  
Dicembre

 

 

 

**24 Dicembre 2017.**

«Porca troia, che freddo!» si lamentò Mickey, stretto nel cappotto nero, mentre strofinava le mani tra loro nella speranza di scaldarsi, Ian camminava al suo fianco, con le mani in tasca e la sciarpa tirata fin sopra al naso. «Peggio del nostro matrimonio.»  
«Smettila di lamentarti, sei stato tu a voler venire a piedi.» lo rimproverò Ian, appena arrivati fuori dal cortile di casa Gallagher.  
«Ora che le mie bellissime gambe si sono rimesse in sesto vogliono ricominciare la loro cazzo di funzione.»  
Era ormai passato un anno da quando Mickey aveva aperto gli occhi dopo un lungo mese e mezzo: dopo tantissimi mesi e sacrifici, come previsto dalla dottoressa Harper, era riuscito a recuperare quasi del tutto le funzioni motorie.  
Dopo quella brutta avventura, quando Mickey era tornato a casa ed Ian aveva iniziato a prendersi cura di lui, il Rosso aveva deciso che poteva offrire il suo aiuto anche ad altre persone, aveva iniziato a studiare per diventare paramedico (avendo già qualche esperienza nel primo soccorso per via dell’esercito), così aveva trovato la sua strada nell’EMT, entrandovi a pieni voti.  
Tutti erano fieri di lui, gli avevano fatto una grande festa, in più quell’anno aveva avuto la fortuna di essere libero sia nella notte di Natale, che in quella di Capodanno. Lui e Mickey avevano ricominciato a mettere soldi da parte per comprarsi una casa tutta per loro, a breve avrebbero potuto chiedere un prestito. Avevano anche obbligato Svetlana e Nikka a trasferirsi in un piccolo appartamento in affitto, in modo da non far crescere Yevgeny in un bordello di cui uno dei suoi padri eri il gestore e in cui la madre lavorava.  
Suonava abbastanza strano, ma alla fine tutti stavano riuscendo a sistemarsi al meglio: Fiona aveva iniziato con degli investimenti, diventando una piccola imprenditrice; Lip andava a gonfie vele con il college e si sarebbe laureato in robotica tra un anno e mezzo; Ian era un paramedico preparatissimo e si trovava bene nel suo nuovo lavoro, aveva anche dei colleghi fantastici; Debbie era riuscita ad ottenere una strana popolarità a scuola, impegnandosi nei diritti umani; Carl aveva deciso di seguire le orme di Ian, riuscendo ad entrare in una scuola militare; Liam era un bambino di seconda elementare sveglio, intelligente e incredibilmente bravo a scuola; Kevin continuava a gestire l’Alibi e a fare l’impossibile per gestire le gemelle assieme a Veronica, che continuava a lavorare nell’ospizio; Mandy era diplomata e aveva deciso di mollare i suoi mille e precari lavori per essere assunta in un ufficio; Mickey si era ripreso alla grande, si era dato da fare con la fisioterapia ed era riuscito a riprendere a camminare, bruciando la sedia a rotelle nel giardino con un sorriso soddisfatto sul volto. Era ritornato a lavorare, facendo quello che sapeva fare meglio: il pappone. Continuava a gestire il Rub n’ Tug ed Ian si chiedeva se mai sarebbe riuscito a trovare un lavoro legale.  
Purtroppo Yevgeny era stato ancora infastidito da alcuni suoi compagni di asilo, che lo guardavano in un modo un po’ bieco e avevano anche iniziato ad insultarlo. Aveva finito con farci a botte e dopo un reclamo teatrale di Mickey che giustificava il figlio (ed Ian e Svetlana lo appoggiavano) erano riusciti a fargli cambiare scuola e mandarlo in una del North Side. Dovevano fare un po’ di strada per arrivarci, ma Yevgeny era felice, le famiglie dei bambini che frequentavano l’asilo non mettevano strane idee in testa ai figli e lui aveva subito legato con tutti, anche con quelli di sezioni diverse.  
Meglio di così non poteva andare.  
Quel Natale i Gallagher si erano riuniti assieme a Kevin, Veronica, Mandy – che ormai faceva coppia fissa con Lip – e ovviamente Mickey.  
In più vi erano quelle pesti di Amy e Gemma e perfino Yevgeny, che Nikka e Svetlana anche per quell’anno avevano deciso di scaricare a Mickey ed Ian per tutta la durata delle feste. Non che ai due dispiacesse, anzi, entrambi sentivano di aver ancora molto tempo da recuperare con loro figlio.  
E poi, strano a dirsi, Yevgeny adorava i Gallagher.  
Quella sera erano passati Lip e Mandy a prenderlo a casa di Svetlana, che era anche abbastanza vicino al “Centro Massaggi”, e si trovava già a casa Gallagher.  
Aveva quattro anni, ormai, proprio come le gemelle di Kev e Vee, con cui andava abbastanza d’accordo.  
Mickey aveva acquisito un rapporto diverso con il piccolo Yev, specialmente quando si era risvegliato all’ospedale e il bambino si era arrampicato sul suo letto per stritolarlo tra le sue braccine.  
Lì per lì lui ci era rimasto colpito e aveva borbottato qualcosa, ma forse, solo dopo essersi sciolto e avvolto le braccia attorno a quel piccolo corpicino, si era reso conto di quanto effettivamente gli volesse bene.   
Si era reso conto che non voleva essere come suo padre e che, nonostante la terribile storia che Yevgeny celava, a quel bambino lui non avrebbe torso neanche uno dei suoi capelli biondissimi e perennemente in disordine.  
Lui poteva essere un uomo migliore di Terry Milkovich.  
E in quel momento, con il suo _Stronzetto ossigenato_ tra le braccia ed Ian Gallagher che sorrideva al suo fianco, Mikhailo Aleksandr Milkovich aveva scelto di smettere di odiare e di mettere da parte i ricordi terribili che aveva accumulato in quei ventidue anni per offrire a Yevgeny quello che lui non aveva avuto mai: una bella famiglia, degna di essere chiamata tale.  
Non appena Ian e Mickey varcarono la soglia della porta di casa Gallagher il terremoto biondo li travolse, seguito da Amy e Gemma, a cui una Veronica su dei tacchi traballanti e con un cappellino da Babbo Natale in testa stava dietro.  
«Papà Ian!» aveva urlato aggrappandosi alla gamba di Ian che lo prendeva in braccio e lo teneva su con le braccia.  
_Oh_ – pensava Mickey – _Ian resterà sempre il suo preferito.  
_ «Oh, papà Mick!» aveva esclamato con un tono tanto dolce da fargli venire il diabete, eppure quando gli volò addosso con lui non ci pensò neanche un millesimo di secondo a sorreggerlo con le braccia, stringendolo forte a sé.  
Il duro e incazzoso Mickey Milkovich – sputo di galera del South Side – diventava una persona completamente differente davanti a quel bambino.  
«Ehi, _Stronzetto ossigenato_!» esclamò, provando a mettergli a posto i capelli biondissimi «Cosa stai facendo in questa gabbia di matti?»  
«Stavo facendo vedere a Amy e Gemma il carro armato che papà Ian mi ha regalato e loro facendo vedere i loro dinosauri.»  
E il bambino si perse in un lungo e dettagliato discorso, mentre i due salutavano tutti i presenti a casa Gallagher. Alla fine erano sempre i soliti.  
Mickey si era immediatamente fiondato in cucina, rubando una lattina di birra. Ian rimase in salotto, a tener d’occhio le gemelle e Yevgeny.  
«Cosa guardate?» il Rosso si sporse verso il divano, chiedendo a Fiona e Kevin il motivo per cui stessero ridendo con tanta enfasi.  
«Le foto del vostro matrimonio!» esclamò, porgendogli una foto di lui, Mickey, Yev e Liam e un’altra in cui lui e Mandy mimavano una pistola.  
«Ancora?» si lamentò Ian, perché ogni scusa era sempre buona per riprendere in mano quelle fotografie … e ce ne erano di imbarazzanti!  
«Sì, dai, Kev non le aveva ancora viste tutte! Siediti qui che ce le riguardiamo!»  
Ed Ian sedette accanto alla sorella maggiore, riguardando quelle fotografie che ormai credeva di sapere a memoria: Debbie e Liam che facevano le smorfie; Lip mezzo sbronzo che baciava Mandy; Fiona e Veronica sedute su un tavolo; Carl e Kevin che stuzzicavano Debbie; lui e Mickey che si baciavano appassionatamente in un angolo; Kevin con in braccio Veronica; Nikka e Svetlana che ballavano su un tavolo, con Mickey sullo sfondo che aveva una faccia disgustata; Amy, Gemma assieme a Carol e Mandy; un Frank per niente sobrio e seduto al bancone assieme a Kermit e Tom; Mickey e Debbie in una strana posa di fierezza; Lip e Ian sorridenti e abbracciati davanti al bancone; i tre fratelli Milkovich che ridevano con delle birre in mano, straordinariamente vestiti eleganti e con i capelli ben sistemati; Mickey e Kevin che sorridevano tenendo in mano una bottiglia di Jack Daniel’s; Ian e Mickey con Yevgeny in braccio, la stessa foto che Ian aveva come sfondo sul cellulare; Ian con Liam sulle spalle; Carl e Mickey che facevano il dito medio all’obbiettivo; Debbie ed Ian abbracciati; Fiona che teneva in braccio una delle gemelle e baciava Ian sulla guancia; i fratelli Gallagher al completo; una foto con tutti gli invitati; Kevin terribilmente sbronzo, con i pantaloni slacciati e seduto a terra.  
«E questa?» fece lui «Quando è successo? Non me lo ricordo!»  
«Dopo che durante lo spogliarello hai fatto un brindisi a me e Mickey» gli spiegò Ian «sei caduto dal bancone. Eri fatto e ubriaco.»  
«Wow …» rispose, sorpreso, guardando la sua foto «Non ricordavo di aver fatto così tanto furore …»  
«Oh, guardate questa di Frank!» rise Fiona mostrando loro una foto di Frank disteso in un angolo con ancora la bottiglia di birra in mano e un enorme pene disegnato sulla faccia.  
«Chi gliel’ha disegnato questo cazzetto in faccia?» chiese Kevin, per poi porgere la fotografia a Mickey che era appena entrato in soggiorno con una birra in mano «Mickey sei stato tu a disegnare un pene sulla faccia di Frank?»  
«Cazzo, no.» sbottò, bevendo un sorso di birra «Credo che sia stato Iggy.»   
Con un gesto repentino Ian strappò la birra dalla mano del marito e ne bevve un lungo sorso, con un sorriso beffardo.  
«Cazzo, dai, Ian!»  
«È buona dopo che l’hai bevuta tu.» gli disse e Mickey non ebbe tempo di replicare con qualche insulto dei suoi, riuscì solo a roteare  gli occhi, mentre Ian si metteva in ginocchio sul divano per prenderlo dal colletto della camicia e baciarlo.  
Kevin fece un verso di scherno, Fiona diede una pacca sul sedere del fratello, mentre Carl, Veronica e Gemma – distinguibile da Amy solo per dei fiocchetti nei riccissimi capelli scuri – facevano capolino nel salotto ad annunciare che la cena di Natale era pronta.  
Gemma era già in braccio a Kevin e rideva, raccontandogli qualcosa che aveva combinato Lip mentre cucinava.  
Senza molte proteste filarono in cucina, più affamati che mai.  


Cento suini da rudere, in confronto a tutte le persone che c’erano a casa Gallagher, avrebbero mangiato di meno. Avevano cucinato così tanto cibo che sarebbe potuto bastare per giorni interi, eppure erano riusciti a finirlo tutto in una sola serata.  
Mickey e Lip erano quelli che avevano mangiato di più e fortunatamente Frank _il parassita_ aveva deciso di passere quel giorno da Sheila Jackson, per non lasciarla da sola nelle festività. In realtà era andato da lei solo per scroccare la sua prelibata cucina e perché sapeva di non essere gradito dai suoi figli.  
Erano tutti seduti in soggiorno, chi sul divano, chi sulle poltrone, chi per terra, i bambini aspettavano impazienti la mezzanotte per poter aprire i regali, che stavano tutti sotto un vecchio albero di plastica che, un giorno di qualche anno prima, Lip e Ian avevano portato a casa.  
Quell’albero era stato soggetto delle decorazioni più assurde, adesso era colmo di disegni di Yevgeny, Amy e Gemma.  
Scarabocchi, per lo più.  
«L’altra volta Amy ha toccato le tette di una donna al supermercato, scambiandola per Veronica.» raccontava Kevin, mentre il resto della famiglia rideva.  
«Sempre meglio di Yev, che fino a qualche mese fa chiamava Mickey _papà Dick_ , invece che _papà Mick_.» disse Ian, guadagnandosi un doloroso pugno sulla spalla dal marito.  
Le risate generali affollavano il salone, colmo di un assurdo calore familiare, che nessuno là dentro poteva mai immaginare che esistesse, non in un quartiere come il South Side.  
La mezzanotte arrivò veloce, tra Kevin che scattava fotografie e qualche racconto esilarante sul passato del Gallagher.  
_Per un secondo, Mickey pensò che al Mikhailo Aleksandr Milkovich bambino sarebbe piaciuto crescere in una famiglia come quella. Qualsiasi sarebbe stata migliore della sua.  
_ «Papà è mezzanotte!» Amy era saltata in braccio a Kevin e Veronica assieme a Gemma, che chiedeva alla madre di poter aprire i suoi regali.  
Anche Yevgeny si era incollato ad Ian, seduto per terra, e lo voleva trascinare sotto l’albero per prendere i suoi pacchetti.  
_Fiona pensò che fosse triste, il fatto che nessun bambino del South Side avesse mai creduto a Babbo Natale.  
_ Un’infinità di piccoli pacchi regalo erano posto sotto il vecchio albero esageratamente decorato e illuminato. C’erano stati incredibili sconti natalizi al mercato la settimana prima e con solo pochi dollari tutti erano riusciti a fare regali per tutti.  
Piccole cose, certo, ma dovevano anche ammettere che in quel periodo non se la passavano affatto male.  
Il salotto era ormai pieno di carta regalo stracciata, i bambini non ne volevano sapere di dormire e giocavano sul pavimento con i loro regali di Natale nuovi di Zecca.  
Gli adulti, invece, avevano deciso di intrattenersi fino a tarda notte facendosi fuori altre due confezioni di birra scadente e qualche altra canna.  
Quando Kevin e Veronica erano tornati a casa loro, colmi fino al collo di pacchetti e regalini, le gemelle erano ancora terribilmente attive, al contrario di Yevgeny che si era addormentato, trovando come cuscino il torace del suo adorato, unico e venerato papà Ian.  
Debbie e Liam erano già andati a dormire, incredibilmente stanchi.  
«D’accordo, l’uragano ossigenato si è addormentato.» Mickey appoggiò la bottiglia di birra vuota sul tavolino basso e si alzò assieme ad Ian, che teneva saldamente il bambino tra le braccia «Mi sa che è ora di sloggiare.»  
«Ma no, ragazzi.» si intromise Fiona «Pensavo che restasse qui, fuori fa un freddo tremendo per uscire a quest’ora con Yevgeny …»  
Ian in realtà sapeva che a Fiona faceva piacere che tutti i suoi fratelli restassero nella loro casa durante le feste, era come se tornassero tutti bambini.  
«Okay.» fece Ian, iniziando a salire le scale, era sollevato di poter restare a casa Gallagher la notte di Natale, anche se non sapeva proprio perché.  
«Momento! Momento!» li fermò Lip «Dov’è che avete intenzione di dormire?»  
«Nella vecchia camera di Frank.» rispose Ian, con naturalezza.  
«Eh no, quella adesso è la nostra stanza.» ribadì Lip, indicando se stesso e Mandy, seduta al suo fianco.  
In effetti era già da un po’ che, quando Lip ritornava dal college durante il week-end e le vacanze, Mandy aveva preso piena residenza a casa Gallagher.  
«E noi dove cazzo dovremmo dormire?» chiese Mickey, incrociando le braccia al petto. _  
_ «Nella camera di Carl e Liam.» disse con ovvietà, guardando il fratello «Il tuo letto è ancora libero.»  
«No!» ribatté, appunto, Carl.  
«Tu sta’ zitto!» Lip lo fulminò con lo sguardo.  
«Mi spieghi come ci entriamo in un letto minuscolo?» lo guardò storto Ian … sembrava quasi di essere tornati indietro di dieci anni, quando litigavano per decidersi su quali letti dovessero dormire.  
«Ci siete sempre entrati.»  
«Mi spiego meglio per l’idiota di tuo fratello,» specificò Mickey «Come cazzo ci entriamo _in tre_ in un letto minuscolo?»  
«Cazzo ne so, qualcuno si accontenterà del pavimento. Io il mio letto non lo mollo.»  
«Dai, Lip …» fece Fiona, cercando di persuadere il fratello.  
Be’, sicuramente Ian e Mickey non avevano tutti i torti.  
«No, cazzo, io me la sono guadagnata quella stanza, proprio come tu ti sei guadagnata la tua!» ribatté ancora una volta e a Fiona sembrava di star facendo da tramite per un bambino di due anni. Ah, l’alcool e la droga facevano brutti scherzi … «Perché non gli dai la tua camera, allora?»  
«No!»  
«Io non ci dormo con una coppia in stanza, eh!» ribatté ancora una volta Carl.  
«A te ho detto di star zitto, cazzo!» urlò Lip, ricevendo come risposta un pugno sulla spalla dal fratello.  
«Giochiamocela.» propose Ian, con un sorriso di sfida e Yevgeny ancora tra le braccia. «La vecchia camera di Frank sta a metà strada sia dalle scale della cucina, che da quelle del soggiorno. Facciamo come ai vecchi tempi: a chi arriva prima. Io e Mickey contro te e Mandy.»  
«Ci sto!» esclamò Mandy, entusiasta mentre si alzava dal divano.  
«Okay.» borbottò Lip, avviandosi verso la cucina «Noi partiamo da qui.» entrambe le squadre si posizionarono davanti alle rispettive scale «Fiona o Carl – mettetevi d’accordo chi – date il via.»  
Quando Fiona urlò il via, chiedendosi quando i suoi fratelli sarebbero cresciuti, le due coppie iniziarono a correre a tutta velocità verso il piano di sopra, Ian scarrozzandosi dietro Yevgeny, che mugolava qualcosa nel sonno.  
Sorprendentemente il primo a mettere piede dentro la stanza fu Mickey, sorpassando la sorella sulla soglia della porta e facendo imprecare Lip dietro di lei.  
Ian lo raggiunse subito al suo fianco, con un sorriso sfottente.  
«Be’, indovinate a chi toccherà stringersi nel vecchio letto di Lip?» domandò Ian retoricamente, cercando di far calmare il piccolo Yev che si stava agitando nel sonno.  
«Ah, ‘fanculo, Ian!» si lamentò Lip, tornandosene nella sua vecchia stanza con la coda tra le gambe, assieme a Mandy che guardava male suo fratello, anche lui con uno sfottente sorriso a trentadue denti.  
«CHIUNQUE ABBIA VINTO» aveva urlato Carl dal piano di sotto «NON PREOCCUPATEVI PER ME … IO STANOTTE DORMO SUL DIVANO!»  
I ragazzi al piano di sopra risero e sia Lip che Mandy pensarono che, nonostante gli avessero fregato la stanza, era bello vedere i loro fratelli ridere dopo tutto quello che avevano passato.  


Alla fine, approfittando del fatto che Carl avesse deciso di dormire sul divano, Lip e Mandy si erano attrezzati per formare un letto matrimoniale sul pavimento con i materassi, tentando di stare più comodi.  
Ian aveva lasciato Yevgeny assieme a Mickey per andare a recuperare uno dei vecchi pigiami di Liam da far indossare al bambino e non appena entrò nella vecchia stanza di Frank – quella in cui avevano trascorso la prima notte da sposati e in cui si rintanavano ogni volta che restavano a casa Gallagher – trovò Mickey seduto su un lato del letto, con il piccolo Yev steso al suo fianco che dormiva profondamente. Le mani dell’uomo vagavano con un certo imbarazzo tra le guance e i biondissimi capelli del figlio.  
Perché soltanto quando era da solo con Yevgeny Mickey riusciva a dimostrare tutto il suo affetto nei suoi confronti, la maggior parte delle volte quando dormiva. Be’, che Mickey Milkovich e le dimostrazioni di affetto erano due mondi opposti ormai lo sapevano tutti.  
Con cautela Ian si poggiò sullo stipite della porta, con le braccia intrecciate al petto e il vecchio pigiama di Liam in mano. Voleva godere di quell’immagine, di quel profumo di casa, di quella sensazione strana che lo avvolgeva tra quelle mura, quelle in cui era cresciuto, che avevano seppelliti al loro interno migliaia di ricordi.  
Lo stesso luogo in cui anche suo figlio sarebbe cresciuto.  
Perché sì, forse Yevgeny non aveva i capelli rossi, gli occhi verdi o le lentiggini come lui, forse non era dal suo seme che era nato, forse il bambino un giorno si sarebbe ritrovato a non capire bene come funzionasse la sua famiglia, ma Ian Gallagher aveva sempre considerato Yevgeny Milkovich suo figlio.  
E nessuno aveva mai osato metterlo in discussione, neanche Svetlana. Forse a volte i suoi fratelli l’avevano guardo in maniera un po’ perplessa, quando apostrofava Yev come “ _il mio bambino_ ” o come “ _mio figlio_ ”, l’aveva fatto anche Mickey, i primi tempi, ma poi tutti ci avevano fatto una strana abitudine e anche i Gallagher aveva iniziato a trattare il piccolo _Terremoto biondo_ come un nipotino.  
D’altronde Ian aveva cresciuto quel bambino, gli aveva cambiato i pannolini, dato la pappa, lo aveva cullato durante la notte, ai tempi in cui Mickey era restio a collaborare.  
Yevgeny aveva rivolto a lui i suoi primi sorrisi, aveva mosso assieme a lui i suoi primi passi.  
La sua prima parola? _Papa-Yan.  
_ Mickey diceva sempre che suonava come un mischio tra il nome di un frutto tropicale e un soprannome giapponese.  
Eppure Ian adorava così tanto quando Yevgeny lo chiamava in quel modo.  
Più tardi avrebbe imparato a dire anche: “ _Mama-ana_ ”, che stava per “Mamma Svetlana” e più tardi ancora “ _Papa-Dick_ ”, perché a dire “Mick” proprio non ci riusciva.  
E Mickey si arrabbiava tanto, perché essere chiamato “Dick” da suo figlio era abbastanza imbarazzante.  
Poi, con il tempo, fortunatamente aveva imparato a pronunciare bene il suo nome.  
Ma, per l’appunto, solo due persone avrebbero potuto chiamare “Mick” il duro e forte Mikhailo Aleksandr Milkovich: Ian e Yevgeny.  
Così, Mickey si era accorto che essere chiamato “Papà Mick” non suonava tanto male.  
Strano, sì, ma non male.  
«Però, che bel quadretto.» commentò alla fine Ian, con un sorriso beato dipinto in volto, facendo sobbalzare Mickey.  
«Cazzo, Ian!»  
Lui continuò a sorridere, andandosi a sedere di fronte al marito e posando una mano sulla sua guancia, spostandola poi verso i corti capelli neri vicino alla tempia, in un gesto che sembrava tanto una carezza.  
«Come sei stato oggi?» gli domandò con premura.  
Una di quelle premure per cui Mickey sarebbe stato capace di sputargli in un occhio.  
«Sono stato bene, non devi preoccuparti.» deglutì, lanciando via le scarpe e sistemandosi sul materasso. «Non ho avuto problemi.»  
Fortunatamente Mickey dopo il risveglio dal coma non aveva riportato gravi problemi cognitivi o comportamentali. Stranamente la sua memoria era stata quasi subito perfetta ed era riuscito a parlare per bene.  
Forse era stato un po’ depresso o a volte aveva momenti di assenza, ma grazie all’aiuto dei medici e anche a quello di Ian e Mandy era riuscito a superare tutto.  
I danni peggiori vi erano stati a livello fisico e motorio: e non la cicatrice sul labbro che non sarebbe mai andata via, proprio come quella vicino alla tempia; non il punto in cui avevano inciso durante l’operazione, che durante la notte Ian si divertiva ad accarezzare sotto i suoi capelli.  
Era stato tutto molto più complesso, visto che Mickey doveva ricominciare a vivere con un corpo che non conosceva più.  
La più grande sfida? Riprendere a camminare.  
Sarebbe riuscito solo due mesi dopo a muovere i primi passi, per poi accasciarsi tra le braccia di Ian e degli infermieri che stavano sempre al suo fianco.  
Mickey era stato arrabbiato, ogni ragione era buona per fare una sfuriata, per poi sciogliersi in silenziose lacrime tra le braccia di Ian, quando nessuno lo vedeva.  
Le sue braccia non erano più forti come un tempo, riusciva a malapena a muoverle e temeva di non essere mai più capace di riprendere la sua vecchia vita.  
E poi, cazzo, erano secoli che non si faceva una sana scopata …  
L’unica cosa che Mickey Milkovich aveva avuto davanti a sé in quel periodo era stata una terribile sete di vendetta.   
«Penso che le medicine funzionino, no?»  
«Già.»  
Perché il coma e il trauma cranico avevano lasciato a Mickey anche un delizioso pacco regalo, ovvero dei strani tremori in tutto il corpo, per cui doveva prendere delle medicine.   
_E Ian lo stringeva. E lui lo respingeva, cacciandolo via. Ma poi il Rosso lo riacciuffava sempre, stringendolo ancora più forte._  
E allora Ian lo baciò, intensamente, facendo danzare le loro lingue e mordicchiandosi le labbra, con le braccia strette attorno ai loro corpi e le mani che vagavano su di essi.  
«Sono così felice che tu stia bene, Mick.» aveva sussurrato.  
«Sì, sì.» gli rispose lui, annuendo «Anche io sono felice di star bene. Ora metti il fottuto pigiamino a questo _Terremoto_ che ci occupa il letto e dormiamo.»  
Mickey guardava con occhi languidi Ian che sistemava Yev per la notte, in maniera più cauta possibile, per non svegliarlo. Pensò che, magari non aveva avuto una famiglia perfetta, ma forse se la stava costruendo, visto che il suo _Stronzetto ossigenato_ e la _Testa Rossa_ molto probabilmente erano molto più di quel che effettivamente si meritava.  
Pochi minuti dopo erano già tutti e tre rannicchiati nel letto, Yevgeny si era addossato a Mickey (cosa per cui lui aveva protestato un po’, ma non l’aveva mandato via) ed Ian cingeva entrambi nel suo grande abbraccio.  
«Come le checche innamorate con la famigliola felice?» aveva chiesto Mickey, molto, ma molto imbarazzato.  
«Sì, Mick, come le checche innamorate con la famigliola felice.» aveva borbottato Ian, con la voce che già si incrinava per il sonno.  
«Okay.» rispose allora Mickey, sporgendosi per spegnere il lume «Perfetto.»  
_Perfetto._  
E non vi fu altro da aggiungere.  


 

FINE

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note d’Autrice:  
> Buon sabato a tutti!  
> Anche oggi, un gran bel pezzo d’anima (che è questa storia) volge al termine e mi sento … come Mickey nella 5x12, più o meno.  
> Ahimè, dopo la bellezza (o no?) di dodici capitoli siamo arrivati a questo epilogo.  
> Be’, niente di particolarmente avvincente, semplicemente ci mostra le pieghe che hanno preso le vite dei Gallavich&Co. Un quadro generale delle loro vite in un momento tranquillo, come la Vigilia di Natale.  
> Okay, questo capitolo mi mette un’ansia assurda, non sapevo bene come strutturarlo e dentro ci sono riassunte mille cose!  
> Sinceramente spero davvero che vi sia piaciuto.  
> Be’ … direi che le cose sono andate per il meglio e mi sono attenuta un po’ al finale della settima stagione (a parte per i Gallavich, ovviamente) visto che i destini dei fratelli Gallagher mi sono piaciuti abbastanza.  
> Comprendo benissimo che le scene tra Mickey e Yevgeny sono un po’ (tanto) OOC, ma ci tengo sempre a precisare che il loro rapporto qui ha avuto degli sviluppi completamente diversi rispetto a quello della serie.  
> Okay, non ho molto altro da dire, semplicemente i Gallavich sono bellissimi, felici e perfetti.  
> Stavolta sono di mooolte poche parole, quindi lascio la parola a voi!  
> Sicuramente dopo aver concluso questa storia non sparirò dal fandom, anzi, progetto di pubblicare parecchie One Shots che ho già scritto da un po’ e, col tempo, potrebbe arrivare qualche altra sorpresina.  
> Spero che questa storia vi sia piaciuta e che continuerete a seguirmi!  
> Un abbraccio a tutti, a chiunque abbia letto, mi abbia supportato, riso e pianto con questa storia.  
> Un GRAZIE ENORME.  
> Merasavia Anderson.
> 
> RINGRAZIAMENTI  
> Come sempre parto ringraziando quell’anima paziente di mia madre che si subisce tutti gli scleri sulle mie storie, che le supporta e che mi sopporta.  
> Su EFP ringrazio: Strige_LiW, Hil 89, Lucrezia Gallavich, Mari1, Willkick, Rache_Nacci e sidphil che hanno recensito;  
> Alex217, Carbywayoflife, GwenStacy, _Ana_, Mickey_Milkovich, Naruto_Sakura_Forever, Olicity_forever27100, papajai, Sabbia, Vampire_Queen, TeenAtica96 e (di nuovo!) Hil 89, Strige_LiW e Lucrezia Gallavich che hanno aggiunto la storia alle preferite;  
> laramaime2000 e (di nuovo!) sidpihil e Willkick che l’ha aggiunta alle ricordate;  
> e Annameledina, badme, cla_malfoy_Jackson, Deirdre Willowfrost, Ehi_Ciao_3, Eleven98, Enzo98_, evapapacchioli, fireslight, follettodispettoso, Inkheart707, Panda_97, Shannara81, sum487, vivaigallavich, _Raspberry e (di nuovo!) Rache_Nacci, Lucrezia Gallavich, sidphil e Willkick che l’hanno inserita nelle seguite.  
> Su Wattpad ringrazio: SpookyFannie, ayphos, Inkheart707, Roberts0222, This_Mad_World, s_Casanova, Lidy_Directioner, mukeisreal_bitches, Piccola0202 e gxllxvich che hanno votato la storia;  
> YanginRuya e (di nuovo!) SpookyFannie, ayphos, s_Casanova mukeisreal_bitches e gxllxvich che l’hanno commentata;  
> e _AnnaMilkovich_, silviaavagliano, evamoreralopeezz, carlottatamelli, River-Darren-J-P-L, fujoshi_fangirl, guemis98 e (di nuovo!) mukeisreal_bitches e s_Casanova che l’hanno inserita nei loro elenchi di lettura.  
> Su Ao3 ringrazio: i due guests che hanno lasciato un kudos alla storia e Maegan Wood che l’ha commentata.  
> Ringrazio i lettori silenziosi e chi leggerà questa storia in futuro, siete preziosissimi anche voi.  
> Ringrazio quello zuccherino di Noel Fisher, che ci regala delle interpretazioni meravigliose e che ha reso Mickey quello è che è, perfetto da ogni lato. E lo ringrazio anche perché mi ha sempre dato l’impressione che ami il suo lavoro così tanto da non poter fare null’altro di diverso. E perché è così bravo da mettere i brividi, sempre.  
> Siccome sono ancora offesa con Cameron Monaghan per aver tagliato i suoi bellissimi capelli vorrei non ringraziarlo, ma lo ringrazio lo stesso, perché ha un talento da vendere e ha sempre interpretato Ian egregiamente.  
> Li ringrazio sempre, perché senza di loro la Gallavich non sarebbe quella che è e questa storia non sarebbe mai nata.  
> Finalmente concludo, ringraziandovi tutti ancora, ancora ed ancora.  
> A presto!
> 
> (Questa volta sono stata un po’ meno logorroica del solito!)

**Author's Note:**

> Salve, be’ … sono più o meno nuova di questo sito, che non conosco ancora molto bene.  
> Ho scritto un po’ sui Gallavich, ma questa è la prima storia che pubblico qui.  
> Non so molto bene cosa dire, quindi non mi dilungo ulteriormente e vi parlo direttamente della storia.  
> Sono masochista, lo so, ma quando mesi fa mi era venuta in mente questa “What if?” non potevo proprio esitare a scriverla.  
> Bene, questa storia sarà un po’ particolare: i capitoli, innanzitutto, saranno divisi per anni e mesi, come avete potuto leggere.  
> “Anno 2012: Dicembre”  
> Come avete potuto leggere, parte con una versione rivisitata della 3x12, in cui Mickey riesce a sputar fuori i suoi sentimenti e convincere Ian a non partire con l’esercito.  
> Ovviamente il tutto si è concluso con una furiosa litigata ed una bellissima scopata.  
> (Mi scuso per il mio pessimo modo di scrivere scene p0rn/erotiche!)  
> Non potevo non inserire il dialogo tra Mickey e Mandy, specialmente la parte del Giurin Giurello che mi ha fatto troppo ridere.  
> Nella seconda parte, in cui festeggiano il Capodanno, volevo semplicemente inserire nella storia un fluffoso momenti di vita quotidiana. Volevo anche trovare un modo per rendere ufficiale la relazione di Mickey ed Ian con i Gallagher e, quindi, fare in modo che sia Mickey che Mandy entrassero a far parte della famiglia.  
> Come avrete intuito, anche Lip e Mandy si frequentano.  
> Immaginare Mickey alle prese con l’amore e con l’incapacità di gestire questo sentimento mi scalda un pochino il cuore, devo ammetterlo.  
> Perché Mickey ci prova a nascondere il fatto di essere totalmente innamorato di Ian, ma non ci riesce.  
> E, a proposito, mi scuso se in certi momenti sono caduta un po’ nell’OOC.  
> Ci tengo a precisare che in questa storia Frank non ha mai avuto bisogno di un trapianto di fegato e, quindi, Sammy non esiste.  
> Ovviamente, il titolo della storia è stato spudoratamente ispirato dalla canzone “Every Night” dei miei amatissimi Imagine Dragons.  
> In ogni modo … vi ringrazio per aver letto questo capitolo e spero di ricevere kudos e commenti!  
> Mi piacerebbe davvero sapere la vostra opinione!  
> A sabato prossimo con il secondo capitolo!  
> Un abbraccio a tutti,  
> Merasavia Anderson.


End file.
